Anomalies
by Loen Nireth
Summary: Kouji’s an orphan who meets a Firedancer while living at an orphanage. Strange happenings begin to occur and strangers start taking an interest in him. Will he be able to escape his haunting past or will these strangers pull him into the Dark? Takouji!
1. Moonlight

Title: Firelight

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Orphaned at the age of 7, Kouji Minamoto has no memories of his past. Now, 6 years after the death of his parents, he meets a certain someone who dances with Fire. Not literally, mind you. Though, that _would_ be funny… XD

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon.

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri. If no like, no read!

Chapter I: Moonlight

/Eleven thirty p.m.\

The digital clock on his bedside table was glowing its usual eerie green color and Kouji couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spine.

_Fourteen hours left before another freak from another school comes in here and bother me for extra credit,_ he thought miserably, hugging the soft, plain blanket tighter around him and snuggling deeper into his white pillow.

He sighed and turned over in the bed, facing the wall with the window that looked out onto the courtyard of the large building he'd lived in for what, three years now? He didn't bother to remember anymore.

The moon hung high in the sky outside, shining through the thick-glassed window and bathing his small-but-comfortable room in its mysterious glow.

Kouji closed his eyes as the conversation with the nurse who'd checked up on him that morning replayed in his head.

_Flashback_

_Kouji was sitting at his desk, as he usually did in the early hours of the morning, after he'd gotten cleaned and eaten breakfast, sketching a rough picture of a young boy wearing a hat three sizes too large for him and a small puppy on a leash running away from him._

_There was a knock on the white, metal door that led into his room. Kouji didn't bother to say "Come in" because he knew whoever was on the other side would probably come in whether he told them to or not._

_As expected, a male nurse, looking to be no older than nineteen, pushed the door open and walked in, pulling a metal cart inside after him. For some reason unknown to Kouji, he was smiling like an idiot. Well, all the nurses smiled like an idiot when they came into his room. They were probably afraid he'd kill them or something if they upset him. Heh, they didn't know they upset him just by being in the same room with him. Not that he was ever going to kill any of them, of course. He wasn't _that_ bad._

_Anyway, Kouji, as usual, did not look up at the man but continued with his sketch._

_The nurse moved over to him, having left the cart next to the door, and looked over his shoulder. _

"_Wow, Kouji, that's amazing!" he'd exclaimed. And he meant it too. Kouji was an amazing artist when he wanted to be. "That really looks like Tommy!"_

_Kouji just grunted in response but the nurse was not discouraged. He continued praising Kouji while he readied the pills and medicine Kouji was supposed to take._

_Placing two small, white pills in a hand Kouji had lifted while still concentrating on the sketch, the nurse picked up a small glass of plain water and handed that to him as well after Kouji had stuffed both pills into his mouth without a second thought._

"_So, are you going down to the courtyard today?" asked the nurse cheerfully._

_Kouji just shrugged and gulped down the water, handing the glass back to the nurse and going back to his sketch, which he had finished while the nurse had been busy babbling away._

"_You should, you know," said the nurse, putting the glass back onto the cart and picking up a bottle of antibiotic and a small silver spoon. "The volunteers from the school downtown are coming tomorrow and this'll probably be the last time you'll get to go there alone in a month or two."_

_This actually managed to catch Kouji's attention and he stopped messing around with his sketch to look up at the nurse._

"_They're coming tomorrow?" he asked quietly, locking his dark blue-grey eyes with the man's brown ones._

_The nurse, looking startled at the fact that Kouji had actually responded to his words, stiffened at the intensity of the look in the young boy's eyes._

_Then his wide eyes returned back to their normal size and he smiled softly at Kouji. "Mmhm," he replied, "they'll be arriving around noon tomorrow and each of them will be assigned a partner here. I hear the ones assigned to this block are around your age. Maybe you'll get to make some friends."_

_Kouji thought about glaring at the nurse for even suggesting that, but then he saw the sincerity of his words in his eyes and just looked away._

_Pressing the pencil softly onto the surface of the sketch on his table once more, he said quietly to the nurse, "Yeah, maybe I will." He felt a bit guilty then, for lying to the nurse, but he knew he couldn't possibly make friends with people his age. Or anyone at any age, come to that._

_A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder lightly and Kouji stiffened. A few seconds later, however, he relaxed and looked back up to the nurse._

"_You'll make friends, Kouji," he said gently, looking at the young boy almost tenderly. "I know you can, and I know you will."_

_Kouji looked away once more, this time because he didn't want the nurse to see the sad tears forming in his eyes._

_He grunted and held out a hand. The nurse let go of his shoulder and Kouji almost cried out when the comfort of his touch left so suddenly. But he managed to keep his mouth shut and stuffed the icky tasting spoonful of antibiotic the nurse handed to him._

_Swallowing the thick substance, he handed back the spoon to the nurse and the young man cheerfully put it back onto the cart and pushed it back towards the door._

"_Well, see you!" he said cheerfully, waving a little at Kouji before walking out of the room as well, leaving Kouji alone with sad thoughts._

_End Flashback_

Kouji opened his eyes again when the pull of sleep didn't come to him. He glanced at his digital clock.

//Eleven forty p.m.\

He sighed again and slipped out of bed, righting his plain, white pajamas and walking silently towards his desk, opposite his bed.

Sitting into the wooden chair facing it, Kouji rested his hands on the cold, wooden surface of the desk. A small cylindrical cup made of plain, white plastic stood on one corner of the desk, holding several sticks of pencils and colored pens. On another corner was a stiff, cardboard folder that leaned against the wall, holding a stack of plain, unused A4 printing paper. A small and big sketch book lay on their backs in the middle of the two items, facing Kouji invitingly.

Kouji did not resist when his hand stretched outwards and grasped the corner of the larger of the two sketchbooks of its own accord. He pulled it from below the smaller sketchbook and gently, silently placed it in front of him on the desk.

He took a pencil from the pencil/pen holder and pressed the tip gently on the surface of an unused page from the large sketchbook.

Without thinking, he began to draw, under the moon's bright gaze.

First, it was just a circle, with lines going through it, to make the shape of the head more… like itself.

Then his automatically-moving hand brought itself lower and drew a neck. Then the rough shape of a body, wearing a short sleeved shirt and a many-pocketed sleeveless windbreaker. After that came the lower part of the body, clad in a pair of jeans that ended just a few inches above its feet, which were wearing a pair of large socks and sneakers.

When the body of the boy- yes, in case nobody has figured out what it is, it's a boy- was complete, his hand moved back up to the head and began to draw seemingly random pieces of large, triangular shapes on top of the head. That completed, Kouji's hand began to draw goggles that encircled a hat, which in turn, was nestled among the triangular shapes, a.k.a hair. When that was done, his hand moved onto the area of the face, and unlike the way it drew the rest of the parts of the drawing, this time, it moved carefully, and slowly, as though afraid to make even one single mistake.

First it drew the nose, which was small and buttony, yet at the same time, sharp in its own way. Second came the mouth. Two, full lips looking as soft as the pillows of Kouji's bed, sat perfectly a few inches beneath the nose, pouting slightly if you looked at it in a certain way.

Then, lastly, came his eyes. Kouji's hand withdrew from the sketchbook and dropped the pencil he'd been using. Instead, it went to the pencil/pen holder and took four, different colored pens; black, orange, red and brown.

Taking all of the pens at the same time, Kouji placed three in his left hand, which, until now had remained unused by his side, and one, the one he'd be using, in his right hand.

The one in his right hand was black, which he used to make the outline of two, perfectly oval-shaped eyes, not too far apart and not too close. Then he switched to brown, which he used to make the irises. After that, orange slipped between his fingers and his hand began to fill the edges of the irises. Red came and went and finally, black returned once more, adding a few ridges in the eyes to separate the irises from the pupils.

Finally, brown returned and made two, thick eyebrows that rested in between the top of the eyes and the forehead of the boy.

Collecting the pens in one hand, Kouji put them back into the pencil/pen holder and picked up the neglected pencil he'd been using for the other parts of the drawing.

What, you didn't think it was finished, did you?

Nope, still something left.

Kouji's auto-pilot hand pressed the pencil tip onto the edge of boy's outline. Then moved by itself once more.

When that was done, Kouji's hand stopped moving suddenly and his eyes glazed over.

A small gust of wind that definitely did not come from the _tightly shut _window blew within the room and picked up the finished drawing. The drawing rode the small breeze and flew past Kouji's tilted head, his eyes still glazed over. It twirled in the air above Kouji's bed playfully for a few minutes until the unnatural breeze picked up a little, scolding it. The drawing, puffing in the air like a little child, turned toward the window and finally landed soundlessly on the carpeted floor, moving a little bit until it was hidden from view, just at the edge of the bottom of the bed.

Kouji, snapping out of his daze, shook his head a little and looked around, wondering what the hell was he doing at his desk. Then he shrugged and went back into his bed, glancing at his digital clock before slipping in between the blankets.

Sighing when he remembered why he wasn't asleep yet, Kouji closed his eyes and cleared his mind. This time, he was finally able to fall to sleep and went on the journey into la-la land.

The drawing under his bed was undisturbed.

The digital glowed.

/Twelve a.m.\

_Tbc…_

Loen: Please R&R, regardless of what your reason is. I don't even care if they're flames.


	2. Firelight

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Orphaned at the age of 7, Kouji Minamoto has no memories of his past. Now, 6 years after the death of his parents, he meets a certain someone who dances with Fire. Not literally, mind you. Anyway, this fic is eventually gonna end up with Takouji, Taimato, Kensuke, Henkato, Shimoki, Rikumi, etc. In other words, it's gonna be full of Yaoi and Yuri, so if you do not like that, then feel free to press that Back button up there and leave, cause I have a lot of fire extinguishers at my side, so you'll just end up wasting your flames. Plus, Areal's here with me (Azzie: (glares at anyone with a lighter or match) Go die!), so he'll just smother those bad flames with… uhh… (Loen: Anou (pokes Azreal); Azzie, what _can _you _do/_Azzie: (glares again and snorts) I can kill anyone and destroy anything within a four feet radius. And don't call me Azzie!) Oh. Uhh… I think I'm just gonna leave now and let Azzi- uh –I mean _Azreal_ take over. Bye! (waves and silently wish the readers good luck in surviving)

Disclaimer: (Azreal: (glares again)) Loen does not own Digimon or its characters. But my pain in the arse friend _does_ own the stupid labels and pathetic plot, just like _I_ own this laptop, SO YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR DAMN ARSE BACK IN HERE NIRETH, OR I'LL _DELETE_ YOUR ACCOUNT!

Warnings: Contains Yaoi and Yuri. If no like, no read!

Loen: A little note for those who bothered to review (Darth Havoc sorry about the reply! I think my head was messed up then! and LanHikari2000x)! Thankies soooo much! You guys are the only thing that's keeping me alive from Azzie! (glances around and runs off when Azzie peeks his head out from behind a door)

Glossary:

Nii-san: older brother (the –san makes it polite and can be changed to –chan to show more affection)

Otouto-san: little brother (the –san makes it polite and can be changed to –chan to show more affection)

Hai: yes (if used to answer an order or request, it's also seen as 'alright' or 'okay' but it doesn't have the same meaning as 'daijoubu')

Chapter II: Firelight

/Two thirty p.m.\

Takuya tried, he really did, to pay attention to what was being said by Mr. Kimoto, but for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate. Something at the back of his mind kept nagging at him, pulling him in and out of the heat-induced daze he was currently trying to fight.

What irked him most was that he didn't _know_ what it was. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was wrong with his freaking mind.

_Oh, great. I haven't even gone there yet and I'm already losing my mind, _he thought miserably, still trying to understand his Math teacher, who had suddenly sounded as if he had started to talk in a different language.

Which he probably was, seeing as it _was _Math class. Trying, and still failing, to understand his teacher in the hot and uncomfortable atmosphere of the classroom, Takuya decided to think about something else.

Say, like… Ah! Shinya's last day of school party! Now _that_ was something worth thinking about.

His younger brother, who was four years his junior, had been planning the party since May, last month, and had been totally ecstatic about the idea of inviting his whole class to their home. His mother, of course, had to remind him that inviting forty-five eleven-year-olds to their not-so-big house wasn't such a good idea and Shinya had to be persuaded to invite only ten of his classmates, since Takuya himself was going to invite some of his own friends over as well.

Albeit the fact that he felt kinda guilty for being the reason why Shinya couldn't invite more of is friends over, Takuya was still excited about the party. He'd already invited Izumi, Junpei, Takato (his cousin), Daisuke (his other cousin), Rika, and Henry, who were bringing some of their friends (who Takuya had met, but didn't remember the names of) as well.

After the party, his mother had given him, and Shinya, obviously, permission to ask their friends to sleep over for the night, as long as their parents had given them permission.

Takuya wasn't sure about Takato, Daisuke, Rika, Henry and their friends but he knew Junpei and Izumi were probably going to be allowed to stay over at his house after the party.

They always did, even if there was no party. They were his best friends and the only people who knew about his secret…

Anyway, we're straying from the point so, back to the party Takuya was daydreaming about.

While Takuya was still thinking about the party, someone had the smartest idea to slam a very large and very thick book on his desk, pulling him out of his reverie and causing him to jump in his seat. Wiping away a few stray drops of saliva (he'd started to drool when he began to think about the food his mom was going to make for the party), Takuya glared at the smart alec who had startled him.

But his glare was almost instantly dissolved into a look of pure shock and fear. For, who else but the great Kimoto-sensei would dare to interrupt his daydreams?

"Anou… Yes, sensei?" said Takuya sheepishly, grinning weakly up at the tall, towering man who still had one hand on the thick book on Takuya's desk.

Kimoto-sensei shook his head and sighed. "Well, Kanbara-san, seeing as you enjoy my class so much, why don't you spend the rest of your free time this summer holidays and finish the rest of the Math problems in this workbook?"

Face burning in embarrassment at having been caught daydreaming in the middle of class, Takuya gulped and stared down at the thick workbook Kimoto-sensei was referring to just to avoid looking at the snickering faces of his classmates.

"H-hai, sensei," he mumbled, still, looking down at the book.

"Good, now why don't we--," whatever Kimoto-sensei was going to say was cut off as the bell that signaled the end of school that day screeched angrily from the speakers situated throughout the whole school.

Almost immediately, all the kids in the class disappeared out the door of the classroom, leaving a very disgruntled Kimoto-sensei, a very flustered and angry Takuya and a very surprised Izumi, who sat a few desks in front of Takuya's row.

Kimoto-sensei, shaking his head and muttering something about disrespectful teenagers, went back to his desk, grabbed his things and said something along the lines of "Have a great holiday" to Izumi and Takuya, who were both ignoring him, before walking out of the classroom.

Takuya sighed and stood up. Slinging his bag aver his shoulders, he grabbed the stupid workbook from his table and went to the door of the classroom, were Izumi was waiting for him.

"Well, Mr. Drool Much, are we going to pick up Shinya from school or go straight back to your house?" asked Izumi cheerfully, pulling down Takuya's hat over his eyes.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," grumbled Takuya, righting his hat. "_You're_ going to go get Junpei and _I'm_ going to go get Shinya. Then we'll meet up at my house before the party starts."

Izumi, unperturbed by the brunette's grumpiness, smiled widely and said an overly-enthusiastic "Okay!".

Takuya rolled his eyes as they reached the front entrance of the school, feeling even more irked at Izumi's cheerfulness.

They walked together for awhile (with Izumi gossiping about one thing or another and Takuya not even bothering to pretend to be listening) before the blonde turned toward the other block of the school building, where Junpei had his last period that day, saying a quick "Goodbye" to Takuya.

Takuya let out a sigh of relief when the gossiping blonde left. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her. True, he knew his frustration was not Izumi's fault, but she was kinda getting on his nerves because of her cheerfulness.

But now that he was alone, Takuya began to get that small, nagging feeling at the back of his mind once more. This time, though, it was stronger and he couldn't help but be lulled into a daze by it once more.

Not actually looking where he was going, Takuya didn't notice a car speeding toward him when he was crossing the road, where Shinya's school was at the other side.

Even when the car honked, Takuya was still in his daze, unconsciously clutching the thick Math book to his chest. If anyone had looked closely at him, they would've noticed the troubled scowl he wore on his tanned face and the shadow of burning flames in his cast-down eyes…

"Takuya!"

Takuya looked up and stopped in his tracks, snapping out of his reverie at the panicked sound of his younger brother's voice. Shinya was on the other side of the road he was crossing, waving his arms frantically at Takuya. A few feet beside him was a dark haired boy who looked too old to be going to school with Shinya. This thought played vaguely through Takuya's dazed mind as he looked at Shinya oddly.

Then he looked to his side, which was what Shinya seemed to be waving at, and his eyes widened at the sight of the rapidly approaching car. He froze. He knew he should have turned and ran, but his body refused to obey his mind's commands to move.

Rooted in fear to the spot, Takuya could do nothing but close his eyes, expecting the pain that would come at the impact of the car.

But pain failed to instill itself. Instead, Takuya felt something, something hard and cold, push him, or rather, shove him aside, out of the way of the speeding car.

Takuya landed hard on his side, grazing his elbow against the concrete. He opened his eyes in wonder and rolled onto his back, only to see the car speed by, passing a few inches away from his feet.

Takuya winced and sat up, letting go of the Math workbook and cradling his lightly bleeding elbow.

He looked up across the street and saw a purplish-white and slightly transparent figure disappearing as several kids began to crowd around him and blocking his view from everything.

But not before he saw the startled look on the dark haired boy who had been standing beside Shinya and his slightly-outstretched hands. Small, unnoticeable crackles of white electricity were dancing among his pale fingertips.

Takuya's mouth dropped open involuntarily before several hands and faces fussed about him.

"Nii-san!" shouted Shinya, having finally able to push through the thick crowd of… other people, to put it lightly, and rushed towards Takuya, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Shi-Shinya?" mumbled Takuya, the only coherent word he was able to produce at the moment.

"Nii-san, you baka! Weren't you looking where you were going? You could've gotten hurt!" sobbed Shinya into Takuya's chest, still hugging his older brother.

Takuya, though it took him several tries, finally managed to pull his mind out of the half-daze it had fallen into and smiled softly.

"I guess I was just too distracted," he said, grinning to tell his younger brother that he was fine and not seriously hurt.

Shinya looked up and smacked Takuya on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" shouted Takuya, rubbing the spot Shinya had hit.

"For being such a baka!" retorted Shinya, standing up and holding up a hand to Takuya.

Takuya looked at the hand and grudgingly took it. The kids around them, having realized that nothing else was wrong, began to disperse, leaving only Takuya and Shinya in the middle of the street.

Takuya bent down and picked up the Math book he'd dropped earlier, thankful it hadn't been damaged in any way. Or maybe not. His scowl returned when he'd remembered the work Kimoto-sensei had given him and he began to wish that that horrible thing _had_ been damaged.

Shinya, still a bit worried about him, asked, "Are you sure you're all right? Nothing bleeding?"

Takuya dropped his scowl, grinned and held up his elbow, which had stopped bleeding. The blood that had trickled down his arm had dried, and the graze itself didn't hurt much.

Shinya's eyes widened in horror, for, even though the whole injury wasn't that awful, it looked a lot worse than it actually was.

Takuya quickly put down his elbow at the reaction and said in an assuring voice, "It's okay. Really. It just looks bad, that's all."

"If you say so," was all Shinya said, still eyeing his older brother suspiciously.

Takuya sighed but then grinned and pulled his younger brother across the street, where, he noticed, the dark haired boy still stood, looking down uncertainly at his hands.

Shinya seemed to cheer up when he spotted the other boy and pulled Takuya over to him.

"Ken!" said Shinya, smiling happily at the older boy.

The dark haired boy- Ken- looked up at Takuya and his dark, violet eyes widened in what could have been fear.

"Hi, I'm Takuya Kanbara," said Takuya, pretending he didn't notice the widening of Ken's eyes.

Ken, regaining his composure, smiled and held out a hand, "I know. Daisuke's cousin. I'm Ken Ichijouji."

"Oh, yeah! I met you at the picnic last year, right?" exclaimed Takuya, accepting the outstretched hand, eyes lighting up at a memory that managed to surface in his mind.

Ken nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what're you doing here? I'm sure you don't go to school with Shinya."

"'Course I don't. Daisuke invited me to your party and asked if I could come over early and help with the decorations. He said he was meeting you and Shinya here after school. Anyway, you okay? That seemed pretty rough."

Takuya grinned. "I'm fine. Didn't help that Shinya tried to crack my ribs when he hugged me though."

Shinya gave and indignant "Hey" and tried to hit Takuya but Takuya managed to dodge him quite easily, while Ken laughed at them.

"Anyway, did Daisuke ask if you could sleep over?" asked Takuya, keeping a hand on Shinya to keep him away from himself.

"Actually, yeah," said Ken, still giggling at them. "That's another reason why I'm here; this way, I wouldn't have to go back and forth from my house to yours later, cause my parents aren't home and my house isn't very near."

Takuya nodded and looked into his eyes. "I'm lucky you _were_ here. Thanks."

Ken stopped giggling and stared at Takuya, who was still staring at him seriously. Did he know…?

Suddenly, their eye contact was broken when Shinya, who had escaped his brother's hand, pulled at Takuya's jacket, causing the older to yelp in surprise as he was pulled down. Takuya looked at him with vengeance in his eyes and Shinya began to wonder if his brother hadn't lost his better judgment when he'd fallen earlier.

A few minutes later, Daisuke met up with a red-nosed Shinya, a very smug-looking Takuya and a scared-looking Ken, who was eyeing the two as if they were crazy.

"Do I _want_ to know?" he'd whispered to Ken quietly as they made their way towards Takuya's house, with Takuya and Shinya arguing about something totally random in front of them.

"I don't think so," whispered back Ken, slipping his hand into Daisuke's. Daisuke looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled softly. If Ken wasn't going to tell him, then he'd just wrestle Shinya for the story later. After all, he'd rather have Ken's hand in his for the time being…

/Seven p.m.\

Takuya sighed and stared at the setting sun, its warm, colorful rays shining through the window he was sitting beside.

He'd already finished decorating the part of the house where the party was going to be and while the others- Izumi and Junpei (who had arrived a few minutes after he, Shinya, Daisuke and Ken had), Daisuke, Ken and Shinya- had decided to talk about school and stuff at the living room with Yuriko Kanbara, Takuya had wanted some time alone and had headed up to his room.

His mother's reaction about the accident wasn't as bad as he'd imagined, and she had just said that he was lucky he wasn't seriously hurt. After a suffocating hug. And a long lecture about how he should be more responsible.

Anyway, Ken still seemed wary about that subject, so Takuya had left him alone. He wasn't one to push people. Yeah right.

Actually, he just didn't want to upset Ken, since he already looked like he was ready flip even at the mere mention of the accident. And though Shinya and his friends were still a bit worried about him, he had just shrugged their questions away and grinned, saying he was fine.

But that wasn't true, though, and he knew it.

Takuya sighed again and closed his eyes. He still felt that nagging feeling. The last time it pulled him into a daze, it had almost cost him his life. He knew that if he didn't solve his problem soon, he might just end up six feet under the next time it did.

Opening his eyes once more, Takuya looked out to the sun and let its setting warmth engulf him. A sudden surge of energy went through him and he suddenly felt the urge to… 'play'. Holding out his palm in front of him, Takuya thought of a tiny spark of fire and almost immediately, a small ball of flames appeared in his hand, dancing joyously between his parted fingers and casting several streams of bright, orange light to jump around the walls of his messy room.

"A Firedancer(1)."

Takuya jumped at the voice and instinctively balled his hand into a fist, crushing the fireball and killing off the warm lights it had cast.

He turned and saw Ken smiling faintly at the doorway of his room.

Takuya grinned and said in a challenging tone. "A Conjuror(2)."

Ken looked mildly surprised but his smile grew stronger. "Yes. A Conjuror. I never thought you of all people could have been a magic potential, Takuya. But, then again, Daisuke is one, so I guess it's really just to be expected."

Takuya's grin grew even wider, and his tone was laced with mock disbelief. "_Dai_? Nooooo, really? I guess that _would_ explain why we had a power surge two years ago. If I remember correctly, you were kissing him in the boys' locker room, right?"

Ken turned visibly pink, but his smile remained. "You weren't supposed to know that," he said pointedly. "And how do you know his element?"

Takuya just shrugged. "Hey, some people just know things."

Ken shook his head. If Takuya didn't want to say, then he was just fine. But he _was_ curious about something. "So, do you know anyone else…?"

The question hung unfinished between them, though both knew what Ken had meat.

Takuya looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do, though I'm not sure if they'd appreciate it if I told anyone who they are before asking them first."

"Of course, I was just wondering, is all," said Ken, straightening up from his position against the doorframe.

"But maybe you could meet them," suggested Takuya. "After all, we're all in the same boat, right?"

Ken nodded, "Sure, as long as Dai agrees. Does he know about your powers?"

Takuya shrugged. "Not sure. If he does, he's never mentioned anything. And I didn't really want to push him or upset him. I don't have a death wish, neither do I want to be struck by lightning."

Ken laughed at that and said, "Smart move. Last time he lost his temper, he almost struck down the school."

Takuya scowled in fake disappointment. "Aww, too bad he missed."

Ken laughed again, then stared seriously into Takuya's eyes. "So, how long have you known?"

"Five years."

"That long? How'd you learn to control it? And hide it from everybody?"

"Ah, well, I guess I'm a better actor than I thought. And anyway, it's not hard to control your powers once you calm down enough to understand them."

Ken looked at him before chuckling. "Heh, of all the things I thought you would say, that was the last thing I expected. I think, Takuya that people have been giving you less credit than you deserve when it comes to your brain."

Takuya grinned at that comment and shrugged. "I never thought anyone would say that. But it's true, though; once you understand the nature of your powers and its base element, it's easier to control them. But what about you? And Dai? Getting along okay?"

Ken smirked. "Hmph. We only found out two years ago, me a little sooner than him. And it took me a while to realize that I wasn't going crazy when I found out. And I still don't have total control over my powers. I barely realized what I did this afternoon."

"Well, whatever you did, I owe you my life," said Takuya, sighing.

"Think nothing of it," said Ken, shrugging. "Besides, you would've done the exact same thing if I or anyone else was in your situation," he added, then grinned, saying, "Okay, maybe not the _exact_ same thing; Firedancers can't create things from Ether(3), but you get what I mean."

Takuya grinned back and suddenly laughed out loud. Ken looked at him questioningly and he said, between giggles, "It's nothing. I just noticed that, even though I'm a Fire_dancer_, I don't even know how to dance."

Ken stared at him for a second and blinked. Then he sweatdropped while Takuya laughed even more. Was it just him or was Takuya prone to thinking random thoughts…?

He shrugged and just smiled and chuckled as the brunette continued to laugh beside the window, the last rays of the setting sun engulfing the young Firedancer in its warm embrace.

Something in Ken's mind told him that the brunette was probably hiding something, but he did not push him further. Besides, Takuya had a right to keep secrets, right?

/Eleven thirty p.m.\

_Dream Sequence_

_A small girl, who looked to be no older than five, stood at a swing set at a small park, staring into the distance. Her straight, black hair fell just below her shoulders and danced in a breeze. _

_Takuya looked around him and wondered where he was, finding that this park was not the one down the street from his house._

"_Nii-san, do you know what'll happen?" asked a soft voice._

_Takuya looked back to the girl who was now facing him and realized it wasn't a girl at all. Though the kid's face was small and delicate like a girl's, there was no mistake that the child staring at him with those beautiful, dark blue-gray eyes was a boy, despite his hair. _

"_Nii-san?"_

_Takuya looked down and saw that the boy was not looking at him at all but at another boy who had mysteriously appeared in front of Takuya in a wisp of black smoke._

"_I don't know, otouto-san," answered the other boy, walking over to the long-haired boy._

_Takuya hesitantly followed him and gasped when he saw the other boy's face. It was almost identical to that of the long-haired boy's, and were it not for his short hair, Takuya would've had a hard time telling them apart._

"_I'm scared, Kouichi-kun," said the long-haired boy._

_The other boy, Kouichi, smiled at him and held out a hand to him. The younger boy took his hand but still looked troubled._

"_Don't worry, Kouji-kun, I'll protect you if anything bad happens," said Kouichi reassuringly._

_The younger nodded and managed a weak smile. Then he pointed at Takuya –who was standing beside Kouichi- and asked, "Is he your friend, Nii-san?"_

_Takuya's eyes widened in surprise when the small boy referred to him and took an involuntary step back._

_Kouichi turned and looked at him calmly. Then slowly shook his head. "No, otouto-san, he's not my friend." Then he turned back to his younger brother and said, "He's yours."_

_Kouji looked at Takuya and asked, "Are you my friend?"_

_Takuya opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water, unable to answer, just staring at the boy idiotically._

_Kouji continued to look at him patiently. "Are you my friend?" he asked again._

_This time, Takuya did not gape, but stared into the deep, blue eyes of the five-year-old, just looking. Then he smiled and said, "Yes, I am."_

_Kouji smiled and held out his free hand. "Do you want to play with us?"_

_Beside him, Kouichi smiled encouragingly and Takuya could not help but stretch out his hand. He gripped the small hand in his own gently and nodded, smiling. He suddenly felt so happy. It didn't make sense, but right then, he didn't care. All he wanted was to keep holding the warm hand that was squeezed in his own._

_End of Dream Sequence_

Takuya suddenly opened his eyes, only to see the dark, orange ceiling of his room. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around. He was in his room again.

Takuya frowned and thought back to the weird dream. _Kouichi and Kouji_, he thought silently. The two boys were obviously twins, but who were they? Takuya did not recognize either of them, but he had felt so… welcomed when he said he was Kouji's friend, like they were old acquaintances who hadn't seen each other for a long time.

Shaking his head slightly, Takuya lay back down on his bed and frowned when he could not fall asleep.

Sighing, Takuya turned over in his bed and saw his friends huddled on the floor in various corners and spaces of his room. He smiled when he saw Ken snuggled in the arms of Daisuke, then his eyes widened when he saw Henry holding Takato protectively. Both had somehow managed to find a way to fit into one sleeping bag.

But then Takuya smiled, glad to know his cousin was looking quite contented. If Takato was happy, then that was all that mattered.

His eyes roamed around the room again and saw Junpei in a sleeping bag, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like chocolate. Then his eyes rested on Kai, a boy the same age as the rest of them who had just recently moved to Shibuya a week ago. Takuya smiled when he saw Kai. The memory of their first meeting always brought a grin to his face…

(But that's for another time, so, back to the story…)

After he'd seen all of his friends still sleeping soundly, Takuya rolled onto his back again and closed his eyes, thinking about the dream. Then his mind wondered to the trip he, Izumi and Kai were going to have to make tomorrow morning. Vaguely, he cursed himself for failing his Math test. If he hadn't failed Math, he wouldn't have had to make up for it with extra credit and his mom would still let him play on the soccer team.

Oh, well. Cursing himself wouldn't have made a difference. So he decided to stop thinking about the trip to the Orphanage tomorrow morning.

With that final decision, Takuya finally caught up with the train to la-la land.

In the light of the full moon, the fingers of Takuya's table clock gleamed.

/Twelve a.m.\

_Tbc…_

Reference:

(1) Firedancers: Those who can control Fire and create fireballs from raw magic in the air. Firedancers are immune to Fire and Light magic and are very rare. They always act on impulse when making decisions, even if their better judgment says otherwise (that's probably why there are so few of them!).

(2) Conjurors: Conjurors are those who can create things from Air and can control strong Winds. They are immune to Earth magic and are great Catalysts for Fire magic. Although they are not as rare as Firedancers, they are still quite scarce. They are also very calm and decisive. A very powerful Conjuror may also be Telepathic.

(3) Ether: Another term for Air, though Ether is a more pure state of it.

Loen: R&R please. I really wanna know what people think, and sorry if Ken and Takuya (heck, even Kouji!) were OOC, but I like Ken better this way, he's more pleasant. And anyway, I needed Kuya to be more… resourceful. Gah! I also realize that I rushed things, but I had a blockade of some kind in my mind and I was lacking inspiration. Plus, I wrote the first chapter on impulse. I hadn't really thought about the rest yet. I need more plot bunnies. Gomen nasai for this very crappy chapter. O.o It's also very long... ».«

Azzie: You're rambling, Nireth… (glares murderously)

Loen: Uhh… Yeah, gomen… (glances nervously at the black-winged Angel) ¬.¬ Please stop staring.

Azzie: (still angry because Loen had run off at the beginning of the chapter) I'll _glare_ when I want to, where I want to.

Loen: (gulps, still remembering the threat at the beginning) O-okay. But you're not gonna delete my account, right?

Azzie: (grins mischievously) Maybe…

Loen: Nani? That's not fair! I came back didn't I?

Azzie: (glares again, which causes Loen to stop shouting) I can still kill people if I want to.

Loen: (stares wide-eyed at the Angel) O.o. M-m-maybe I should p-p-post this c-c-c-chapter first, Azzie…

Azzie: (stops glaring but still looks scary) All right, but hurry up. I won't wait.

Loen: Uhh… Wellremembertoreviewanddon'tsendflamesandGraena! (runs off before Azzie can start his killing rampage)

Azzie: (glances at the laptop) Well? What're you still doing here? You'd better be gone by the time I get back. (walks off after Loen, holding a LARGE scythe that appeared out of nowhere and muttering something about calling him Azzie)

A few seconds later, he comes back and glares at his laptop.

Azzie: Loen already _did_ post the story, huh?

(Scared readers nod stiffly.)

Azzie: (curses and starts shouting obscenities as he goes back out) NIRETH, YOU LYING beep! YOU'D BETTER HIDE REAL beep GOOD CAUSE I'M GONNA beep KILL YOU A beep THOUSAND TIMES OVER AND THEN I'M GONNA beep SCRE-! (gets out of earshot of readers)

Another few seconds later, a mysterious shriek is heard…


	3. Friends? Part I

Azzie: Say it.

(A really, really, really hurt looking Loen is crying silently in front of the laptop.)

Azzie: (pokes Loen really 'gently') Say it, Nireth.

Loen: (winces and rubs the poked spot) S-s-s-sorry for b-being s-such a pathetic a-and s-s-s-stupid author and the o-only r-r-reason I-I'm still writing i-is b-b-because of my k-kind h-h-hearted f-f-f-friend-

Azzie: (pokes even more 'gently' than before) Hurry up, Nireth.

Loen: (grimaces) A-A-A-Azreal.

Azzie: (grins smugly) That's right.

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: (Azzie: From now on, the summery within the chapter shall be based on the chapter. Do not get confused or I'll kill you.) The day of the bakas, as Kouji so graciously calls the volunteers, has finally arrived and Takuya's nagging feeling is getting worse than ever. And what about that dream? What did it mean? Will a certain loner be able to answer his questions, or will _he_ have to answer the other's questions? The first part to the Volunteers Day Arc.

Warning: Contains Yaoi and Yuri. If no like, no read! Otherwise, Azreal'll hurt _you_.

Disclaimer: (Azzie: (glares at Loen)/ Loen: (sighs dejectedly)) I-I-I do not o-own D-D-Digimon o-or its cha-characters.

Glossary:

Ka-san: mother (it's a more familiar form of oka-san, which is very polite)

Nani: what

Gomen: sorry (shorter form of gomen nasai, which basically means 'I'm very sorry')

Anou: umm (kinda like when you stutter when you lie… Or at least, try to. XD)

Chapter III: Friends? (Part I)

(Kanbara Household)

Takuya is definitely not a morning person, so when everybody found him sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast at eight-thirty a.m., they knew something was wrong.

"What?" said Takuya, sweatdropping a little at the several open-mouthed faces that stared at him.

Everybody- Daisuke, Takato, Ken, Henry, Rika, Izumi and Junpei-closed their gaping mouths and struggled to produce coherent words.

In the end, it was Takato who recovered his voice first and asked the question that hung on the minds of everyone present, save for Takuya himself.

"Are you feeling okay, Takuya?" he asked, moving over to his cousin and pressing the back of his hand on Takuya's forehead.

Takuya's eyes followed his hand and crossed together for a moment as they met in the middle before he pushed Takato away gently, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he said, grinning like his usual self.

"Are you sure?" asked Takato, frowning.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Geez, Takato, I get to eat my breakfast for once without ka-san's fussing but you just have to be a mother hen, don't you?"

Takato scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, excuse me for caring about my cousin's health."

Takuya looked at him and grinned again. "I'm fine, Takato, you don't have to worry."

Takato's scowl remained, he had a feeling his cousin was hiding something, but he was cut short from asking Takuya another question by the others, who were suddenly crowded around the eating brunette, asking about several things at the same time, causing the eating brunette to sweatdrop again.

"What's all the commotion about?" grumbled a newcomer, and everybody looked up to see a slightly disgruntled Kai swaying a little into the kitchen.

"Morning, Kai!" greeted Takuya, glad that everyone had diverted their attention from him.

Kai just grunted in response and rubbed his clear dark eyes, trying to wake up properly. "So? What's everybody making so much noise for?"

"Can't you see?" squealed Izumi, pointing at Takuya. "He woke up! Early! For once!"

Kai merely stared at her as if she was crazy and turned to Takuya. "Anyway, do you have anything to eat or are you just gonna let us starve to death?"

Takuya grinned. "'Course I've got food. You don't think I treat my guests badly, do you?" he replied, standing up and picking up his empty plate. He put it carefully into the sink and opened the fridge. "Do you want cereal, or leftovers from yesterday?"

"Leftovers!" shouted everybody in unison, and Takuya couldn't help but smile. At least they all agreed that his mother's cooking was great.

/This scene was totally random and pointless and was written by Azreal, who threatened to break my arm again if I didn't let him insert it, but I guess it shows how much Takato cares about his cousin (not _that_ way, mind you) and about how Kai is the only sane person in their group./

/////.\\\\\ ( - It looks like an old man's depressed face… XD)

Takuya sighed as he waited for Izumi. Was it just him or was it half an hour ago when Izumi had said she was going to be only ten minutes?

"Izumi! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" shouted Takuya up the stairs.

"Just a sec!" replied Izumi from above.

Takuya sighed and looked helplessly over at Kai, who was leaning against the front door, staring at nothing in particular. They'd just finished breakfast an hour ago and all of their friends had gone home. Takuya, Kai and Izumi were the only ones left since they had to be at the Orphanage by noon and Shinya had left with his friends as well.

Kai spared him a glance and just shrugged uncaringly, turning back to the oh-so-interesting nothingness he had so intently been staring at.

"Gah!" said Takuya exasperatedly after another ten minutes, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "That's it! Izumi, if you're not down here in ten seconds, we're going to leave without you!"

Even as the words left his mouth, Izumi came stumbling down the stairs, clumsily putting on her purple hat with one hand and holding onto a pair of white socks in the other.

"Alright already! I'm here!" she said defensively, skidding to a stop when she reached the two boys.

When the three finally got out of the house, the young blonde began to chatter away non-stop about random things and Takuya sighed while Kai listened impassively. _'How could one so small have so much talk in them?'_ he wondered silently, dragging his feet against the concrete sidewalk.

He didn't say anything, though, save for the occasional "Yes, Izumi" and "I know, Izumi" to questions directed at him, even to those that actually required more than simple agreement. But Izumi didn't seem to mind and continued with her rant and Takuya was glad of that. Even though he was glad he was going to the Orphanage with his friends, he still felt distracted by that odd nagging feeling. The dream he had last night didn't exactly help, either.

He was barely aware that he'd let out a sigh, that much distracted he was with his thoughts, until Kai gave him an inquisitive glance that Takuya actually noticed and Izumi peered at him curiously.

"I'm not sick," he said immediately, straightening his back as he walked as if to prove his statement.

"Nobody said anything about you being sick, Takuya," said Kai, amusement evident in his voice. "But now that you mention it, you _have_ been acting kind of off these past few days."

Takuya tried, quite unsuccessfully I might add, to grin but ended up sighing instead.

"Kai's right, Takuya," agreed Izumi, her curious expression turning into one of concern. "Are you sure you're all right? Is there something bothering you?"

Takuya looked at her, then at Kai, then at the ground in front of him. "I'm fine, you guys," he mumbled. "Just a little distracted, is all."

"Distracted?" repeated Kai. "Takuya, you missed three winning goals in the last soccer match before the school break, you forgot Taichi and Yamato's fourth month anniversary, you slipped in Chemistry on Wednesday and accidentally dropped a test tube half full of a highly flammable substance on a Bunsen burner and nearly burned down the school's Chem lab, you almost sprained your wrist in gym on Thursday at the high beams because you didn't see the freaking beams themselves and you almost got yourself killed yesterday while you weren't paying attention to where you were going. I don't think 'distracted' covers your problem, Kanbara."

Takuya, who seemed to shrink with each accident that had occurred during the last week of school when he was 'distracted' that Kai mentioned, now seemed to be considerably smaller than he was before. He winced when Kai uttered his last name. He knew Kai was on his case now. He only ever called Takuya 'Kanbara' when he found out something that Takuya tried to hide. Which wasn't a lot, considering how open the brunette was.

"And the Shadow Master(1) scores," said Izumi, smiling a little at Kai. She had expected to have to rant at Takuya -as she always did when she wanted something out of him- but it seemed this time Kai was doing the job for her. All she needed to do was put the icing on the cake. "Something is wrong, Takuya, something serious enough that might end up with you in a hospital, or maybe even worse. We're your friends, you should trust us enough to tell us. Or do you think that we wouldn't understand?"

And that, as expected, hit a chord. "Nani?" exclaimed Takuya, stopping in his tracks and turning to the blonde. "Of course I trust you guys! I always will! And I know you'd understand if I had any troubles…"

"So…?" asked Izumi when he trailed off, smiling inwardly at the reaction. If there was something Takuya considered important, aside from soccer, of course, it was the trust of his friends and his friends themselves. It was both a strength and weakness he possessed.

"Well, it's just that… Anou… I just…" stuttered Takuya. He sighed and looked at her helplessly. "It didn't seem so serious before!" he spluttered, sounding desperate, hysterical, even.

Izumi frowned as Kai scowled. Takuya stared at the ground, looking unaccountably ashamed. Izumi, disconcerted by her friend's outburst, put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kai put a hand of his own on Takuya's arm.

"Tell us what's wrong, Takuya," he said gently.

Takuya looked up at him and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "You think we could do it after we get to the Orphanage?"

"Takuya…" he said, almost exasperatedly.

"All right, all right," said Takuya quickly, "but let's at least find a place to sit."

Izumi and Kai agreed, and a few minutes later found them at the park they often went to with their friends.

" Okay. You. Talk. Now," ordered Kai, pushing him gently, but firmly, onto a bench flanked by tall, wide-limbed trees, and settled down next to him.

Izumi sat down on his other side and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay," said Takuya, nervously fiddling his thumbs on his lap and looking at anywhere but the two, determined-looking teens on either side of him. "Well, it all kinda started a month ago. I think it was a week before Kai moved here… Anyway, around that time, my… powers started getting… I don't know, rebellious?"

"Rebellious?" repeated Izumi incredulously.

"Ahh, I know, sounds weird, but I don't know how else to explain it. They just started to get harder to control, and they began fighting me. I kept burning and singeing things by accident."

"So that's why you didn't show up for practice with the others," interrupted Izumi, nodding her head in understanding.

Takuya nodded in confirmation and continued. "Yeah, I was really confused, and scared that I'd hurt someone, so I didn't really hang out with you guys as often as before, but when Kai moved here, you guys kinda didn't notice, which was lucky for me."

"Gomen," apologized Izumi sheepishly. She knew she and the others had left Takuya out when they had tried to befriend Kai, but, ironically, in the end, it was Takuya who had gotten the ebony-eyed boy's friendship first.

The brunette shook is head and smiled slightly, putting a hand on his friend's arm to show that he didn't mind. "A few days after Kai came, though, my powers started to calm a little, but this… feeling I had kept… distracting me."

"What kind of 'feeling'?" asked Kai, speaking for the first time since Takuya started his explanation.

Takuya glanced at him and shrugged. "Dunno. It was something like a nagging of some sort. It kept pulling at my mind and I kept falling into dazes time and time again."

"Which explains your 'incidents'," concluded Kai, nodding a little.

"Mm, yea. Anyway, I really didn't think it was serious, since nothing life-threatening happened."

"Until yesterday," said Kai.

"Right, until yesterday."

"So you weren't going to tell us?" asked Izumi, sounding hurt.

"Iie, it's not what you think!" said Takuya hastily. "I just didn't want to worry you guys for nothing."

"Humph. I hardly think you almost getting hit by a car is 'nothing'," said Kai.

"I know. Gomen nasai," sighed Takuya, staring at his feet.

"S'not your fault," replied Kai, gently. "Just don't keep stuff like that bottled up, kay? Friends are there for a reason."

Takuya smiled weakly and Izumi squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Anou… There's something else…"

"What?" asked Izumi.

"I… I had a dream. Last night. After the party."

"What about it?" asked Kai, suddenly looking scarily serious.

"Well, it didn't… feel like a dream, you know? It just felt so real."

"What did you dream about?" pressed Kai, trying to catch the brunette's gaze, but the smaller boy's eyes were glazed over, looking like someone lost in thought. Or lost altogether.

"I was at a park. Not this one, though. I'd never been to the park in my dream before. And there was a little boy there, but I thought he was a girl at first 'cause he had long hair. And then another boy came. His Nii-san, I heard him say. The long-haired boy asked him something, but I can't remember what. And then, then the kid came to me and asked me if I was his friend. I didn't know what to say, at first. Up till then, they had acted as if I wasn't there. But then the boy asked me again and I said yes, I was his friend. And then he held out his hand and I took it and then… then I woke up."

"Who were they?" asked Izumi, after a few minutes of silence.

"I dunno," answered Takuya, voice barely a whisper. "I know the short haired kid's name is Kouichi, though. I heard the other kid calling his name. But I forgot the other kid's name. And they looked identical, really."

Another curtain of silence fell over them, until Izumi asked the question that had played so many times in Takuya's head that morning.

"What did it mean?"

Takuya just shook his head and absently glanced around him. The sun was higher in the sky than it had been when they were on their way to the station by now. The brunette glanced at his digital wristwatch. And gasped sharply.

"It's ten-thirty!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We've got less than two hours to get there and it's a one hour ride to downtown Shibuya, not to mention we'll have to get a bus to the actual place!"

"Nani?" cried Izumi, standing up as well. "It can't be! We've only been here a short while!"

While the two fussed around about how they were going to be late, neither of them noticed as Kai's ebony irises dilated and turned into vertical slits; a sign that he was using his powers…

"Ah, you guys are all talk and no action," Kai said a few seconds later, eyes returned to their normal state. He stood up and stretched as the other two teens in front of him glared. "What? Seriously! If you think we're gonna be late, then move! Arguing ain't gonna get us nowhere!"

_Tbc…_

(1) Shadow Master: Not exactly a label. It's just a nickname the kids have for Kai, since his powers are of Shadows. Ain't gonna reveal much about him now, though.

Loen: In case anybody gets the wrong idea, this fic does not have Takumi or whatever else you call a romantic relationship between Takuya and Izumi. They're just real close. And I'm sorry for another rushed and crappy chapter, but I've still got that blockade in my mind and it's keeping the Imagination delivery trucks from getting into my mind's files.

Azzie: You're not stuttering anymore.

Loen: (glares at him) Yeah, no thanks to you! Mom grounded me for a week because of my broken arm!

Azzie: (grins wickedly) She didn't believe your 'bullies beat me up at school' excuse, huh?

Loen: (sighs miserably) No. I never thought she was going to.

Azzie: (laughs maniacally)

Loen: O.o You've got some serious issues, man.

Azzie: (stops laughing and glares) So? I like having issues.

Loen: (rolls eyes and mutters to no one in particular) Yep, serious issues.

Azzie: Well, at least I don't go off and fall out the window and break my arm!

Loen: Hey! You were the one who chased me around the whole neighborhood, dragged me bodily into your apartment, dangled me off of your balcony and let me go so I could fall to what could've been my death!

Azzie: I wouldn't have dropped you if you hadn't kicked me!

Loen: You'd be kicking too if someone was dangling you head first off of a balcony!

Azzie: First of all, I wouldn't be in that kind of situation. Second of all, I wasn't really going to let go!

Loen: Anyone would've thought you were going to let go with the way you were laughing like a madman!

Azzie: (opens mouth to shout back when Kouji suddenly comes in, smacks his head and glares at the two flushed teens)

Kouji: Will you two quit it? This is neither the time nor the place for this!

Loen: (blinks and stares stupidly) What're you doing here?

Kouji: To tell you that you should be writing the next chapter where I'm in it instead of having a shouting match with Azreal!

Azzie: (glares) Well, you didn't have to hit me!

Kouji: I did too. (cross arms over chest and smiles smugly) Plus, it was fun.

Azzie: It wasn't for me.

Loen: Azzie, you don't know what fun is.

Azzie: Do too.

Loen: Do not.

Azzie: Do too.

Loen: Do not.

Kouji: (sighs as they still argue) Ah, to hell with them. Just R&R and remember to never be a muse to a half-witted, crack-shelled lunatic. Or let your violent friends be your beta… Anyway, in Loen's words; Graena!

Ps: Thanks to DarthHavoc and LanHikari2000x and takuya for bothering to review! Loen wuves you guys!


	4. Friends? Part II

Loen: Uhh… Gomen for this crappy chap. It's hard to write with one arm in a cast. _And_ I've been busy with make up exams. (sighs) If only Azzie would just fry my damn Language teacher's ass.

Azzie: I would've if you hadn't stopped me yesterday.

Loen: (blinks stupidly) I did? Damn! I musta been in a good mood.

Azzie: (snickers) You were, judging by the way you were dancing around the school singing "Joy to the World" at the top of your lungs.

Loen: Eeee! I _was_?

Azzie: Yep, you were. I think you drank too much grape juice during lunch.

Loen: Aaaahhhh! Damn, why didn't you stop me?

Azzie: (rolls eyes) Duh! I was the one who gave you the grape juice.

Loen: Oh... You're mean, Azzie.

Azzie: Meh, but of course!

Loen: I hate you.

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Finally, they reach the Orphanage without Takuya dazing out on them. Will our Firedancer be able to dance himself through frozen plains of doubt and misery and into Kouji's cold heart or will something unexpected threaten their future relationship? Eh, that sounds nice, but Takuya's only gonna be learning a few funky (The hell? Where'd _that _word come from?) stuff at the Orphanage. :) Oh, and major Kouji OOC!

Warning: Ahh… What? Is there really anything here…? Oh well, I guess I should warn that there will be Yaoi and Yuri later. And not-so-distinct-mentions of rape and child abuse (not necessarily in this chapter, though). Or something. Maybe I should up the rating…?

Disclaimer: (Loen: Am I gonna do it or you?/Azzie: (shrugs) Don't matter./Loen: Okay. I'll do it) I do not own Digimon or its characters, merely borrowing it. But I do own the plot, the labels and the Arc- (Azzie: (nudging Loen in the ribs) They don't need to know about that yet, baka!/Loen: Oh, right. Hehe…). Anyway, to the story!

Glossary:

Horaima-sensei: sensei isn't just used for teachers; it's also used to show respect for someone, usually as a scholar or doctor (a.k.a a smart person who's probably gone through college and university… XD).

Iku zo: let's go; come on

Matte yo: wait (emphasized by the 'yo')

Itte yo: ow (emphasized by the 'yo')

Arigatou: thank you; thanks

Ne: usually, it's used at the end of a sentence to incite agreement, like a 'right?' or 'yeah?', but it's also used like a 'hey' in the beginning of a sentence. In this context, Izumi is saying 'hey' to get Horaima-sensei's attention.

Urusai: shut up. No, really, it means shut up! XD

Baka: stupid; idiot; fool (it's a noun, not a verb)

Kawaii: cute; adorable (adj.)

Chapter IV: Friends (Part II)

/Eleven-fifty a.m.\

(Orphanage)

Kouji POV

"Tommy! We need to get back!" I shouted, sighing when I realized the little kid wasn't listening.

Tommy ignored me and continued through the thick trees that surrounded a small portion of the courtyard. His small, agile body disappeared in moments and I followed resignedly.

"Tommy!" I shouted again, but I knew he would either ignore me again or not hear me.

Cursing lightly as a particularly thick branch almost hit my face, I ducked and began to crawl on my hands and knees, determined to find the light brunette without getting too much bruises from the freaking trees. A sharp stone caught at the sleeve of my plain, white shirt and I pulled roughly away, tearing the cuff.

"Tommy, you owe me a sleeve!" I shouted into the darkness of the mini forest, not caring how weird and nonsensical it sounded.

"Hey, Kouji, I found it!"

I peered into the darkness in front of me where the familiar voice seemed to come from and jerked back in surprise when two small, red sneakers appeared in front of me.

"Geez, Tommy, don't run off like that," I said sternly, getting back to my feet. Big mistake. A large branch above me just decided that my head made a good punching bag.

"Oohh, why do I do these things?" I muttered, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Come on, Kouji, look!"

I rolled my eyes before turning them to the small boy in front of me. Tommy, in his plain white shirt, almost identical to mine except that it had short sleeves, and short, brown pants looked back at me innocently with his big, green, admittedly-cute eyes and held up a strange, smooth and flat pure white stone that gleamed in the small slivers of sunlight that managed to creep through the thick canopy of the mini forest.

"What is it?" I asked, curious in spite of myself.

"I don't know!" answered Tommy brightly and I sweatdropped. "But I saw it fall from the sky yesterday!"

I raised a brow. "'Fall from the sky'? What, you think it's some kinda alien communicator or something?"

The naïve ten-year-old's eyes widened. "Oohh, you think so? I thought it's more of a magical object! Like in TV!"

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes again and instead decided to humor the little fella.

"Hey, Tommy, that's a pretty good guess!" I said with wide eyes, hands clasped in front of me in an eager manner. "You think it'll grant wishes?"

Tommy looked at me thoughtfully, lowering the stone. "Hmm. I'm not sure. Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe it will!" I chirped, hunching over to be level with the lowered stone. "Why don't you try?" I cried out cheerfully.

"Eh? You sure?" asked Tommy, looking at me uncertainly.

I almost winced when I saw his earnest eyes, and immediately felt guilty at having played him. But I couldn't back down now.

"Uh? Yeah, of course, you found it!" I smiled at him encouragingly, sighing mentally.

Tommy nodded his head slowly, still looking a bit unsure. But then he brightened and cried out happily, "Okay, Kou-chan! I know exactly what to wish for!"

He closed his eyes and gripped the stone tightly against his chest. A painful pang of guilt struck itself in my heart and I winced. Ahh, why me?

"Hey, Tommy-" I began, intending to tell the boy that his wish was not going to come true, but a loud ringing broke through the cool, shaded area we were in from the direction of the blocks and main building of the orphanage and I quickly glanced at my blue and black digital wrist watch. It blinked eleven fifty a.m. through my tattered cuff.

"Ahh! Tommy, we gotta go, Horaima-sensei's waiting!" I cried hurriedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me as I pushed past several branches.

Tommy yelped in surprise and quickly stuffed the stone in his pant pocket, ducking to avoid a hit from a low tree branch.

Several minutes later…

"Dammit, Tommy!" I gasped, slipping through the closing auto glass doors, pulling him quickly in after me.

The high electronic doors clinked shut as we collapsed in exhaustion a little ways in front of it, and a panel with many numbers and a small screen beeped on the wall next to it.

"We could've been locked out!" I panted, pushing myself into a sitting position.

Tommy leaned into me and said breathlessly, "Gomen."

"I could've just unlocked the doors if you were, Kouji," said an amused voice in front of us and we looked up to see a woman in her late twenties with shoulder-length dark purple hair and bright, cheerful blue eyes staring down at us from behind small, frameless rectangular glasses.

She wore a lab coat above a bright, lilac turtle neck sweater and knee-length dark brown skirt. A nametag that read 'Dr. K. Horaima' rested above the breast pocket of her white lab coat.

I scowled and stood up, pulling Tommy, gently, up with me. "Hmph. Would've been too much trouble."

"But you could've save yourselves a lot of running," she said, looking at the state of our clothes pointedly.

I had to admit, we did look kinda wild with leaves and small twigs stuck in our hair. Tommy's shirt was smudged green with moss when we had fallen over a root, and my long, loose pants looked like it was proving that white does not go if you're going on a hike through the woods. Or the small, forestation at the courtyard, for that matter.

I grunted and looked at her with a straight face. "We went to find a lost alien communicator that was scattered throughout the blocks and courtyard during a failed flight simulation of said alien's newest flight pod," I answered her before she could asked where we were.

Horaima-sensei raised a brow but kept her face straight as well. "Mmhmm. Well, did you find anything, Lieutenant Kouji?"

I shook my head, still looking serious, while Tommy giggled at our little game. "Negative, Commander. But we did find a mysterious magical stone that Cadet Tommy believes has the ability to grant wishes, ma'am," I 'reported', giving her a small salute.

Horaima turned to Tommy and looked at him seriously, though there was a glint of humor in her blue eyes. "Is that true, Cadet Tommy?" she asked.

Tommy stood straight and gave her a small imitation of my salute, smiling yet looking serious at the same time. "Yes, ma'am, Lieutenant Kouji is right. We found it in the forest, during lunch." He pulled out the stone from his pocket and held it out to Horaima, who took it and began to examine it.

"Hmm, this seems to emanate quite a large amount of magical power," she said, squinting at the smooth stone. "Well, Cadet Tommy, Lieutenant Kouji, it seems you have found quite a valuable item."

"Yes, ma'am," chirped Tommy, then looked at her seriously. "But it can't be used now. I already made a wish."

Horaima looked at him and smiled. "Well, that's quite alright. You two can grant me my wish."

I raised a brow questioningly while Tommy squealed in delight at the chance to make up for using up the wish. Horaima grinned. "My wish… is for you to go get cleaned and stay in your rooms while I assign the volunteers their partners!"

I sweatdropped at this, but Tommy just smiled in glee. "We can do that, right Kouji?"

I grunted and shrugged.

Horaima smiled warmly and gave the stone back to Tommy. "Good. Keep that safe, Tommy, it can be your own lucky charm."

Tommy's eyes practically shined and he held the stone tightly with newfound appreciation. I smiled a little at that and Horaima grinned when she saw me.

"See, Kouji? You can make people smile like that, too, if you tried."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I want to? People who don't deserve to smile, shouldn't smile."

Horaima frowned at me disapprovingly. "You know, Kouji, not everyone in the world is bad. Tommy's not. And neither am I, or so I try."

I snorted and turned away from, crossing my arms over my chest. Blurred images played through my mind and I shook my head angrily to clear them away. "Tommy's still a kid. We won't know what he'll be like. Anything can happen while he's growing up. And you're so nice because you have to be, since you work with kids."

I shook my head once more and walked past her, down the white walled hall and towards the elevator at the other side.

I didn't need to turn to see Tommy looking at me with large, uncertain eyes or Horaima with her blue eyes unusually sad.

"But that's not true," I heard her whisper quietly. I didn't think she knew I heard her, but nonetheless, I did.

I pressed the button beside the elevator and it opened almost immediately. Thank goodness it wasn't being used, otherwise I would've had a hard time explaining why bitter tears were trickling slowly down my face.

/One thirty-five p.m.\

(Orphanage / Entrance)

Takuya POV

"Whoa! It's huge!" I yelled, gaping at the high, stone walls that surrounded the large white buildings, secluding it from the rest of the trees that spread around the area.

"You don't have to yell, Kuya-kun," muttered Izumi, climbing down the steps of the bus we had ridden to get here.

"Hn," grunted Kai uncaringly from behind her.

I just shrugged, still grinning. Why, you may ask, was I so excited, even after the discussion I'd had with Izumi and Kai?

Honestly, I didn't know. I just felt so refreshed and energetic, probably because of the fresh air. Plus, the nagging feeling had died down on the ride here, and was now totally gone! How could I not be happy?

"Come on guys! Iku zo!" I shouted excitedly, running off towards the thick iron gates not far off.

"Matte yo!" I heard Izumi shout exasperatedly, but I paid her no heed and kept running, grinning maniacally.

From where I was, I could see a small group of kids my age and older were gathered at the front gate, where a burly yet kind-looking security guard clad in a dark blue uniform and matching cap with a strange emblem on its front stood, checking slips of authorization from the kids.

By the time I reached them, the other kids had gone in and I skidded to a stop in front of the security guard, still grinning madly.

"Whoa, there, buddy," said the guard, holding up his hands in front of him. "What's the rush?"

"Eh, nothing, I guess," I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets to pull out my own slip from my homeroom teacher. When no slip could be detected, I frowned a little. Then I brightened again.

"Just a sec," I said to the guard, who raised a brow.

I just grinned again and turned. "Izumi!" I yelled at Izumi, who was still a few feet away from where I was. "Where's my slip?"

Izumi glared at me and continued to walk at her own pace with Kai looking around him with mild interest behind her.

"Well?" I asked impatiently when they finally arrived.

"Well what?" she said, hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and held out a hand. "My slip."

Izumi glared and walked past me. Kai glanced at me and pulled something out of his pocket. My slip!

I grinned again and grabbed it from him, turning once more to face the guard, who had just finished scanning Izumi's slip with a strange electronic device that looked suspiciously like those scanners they use to scan prices at the supermarket, except that his had numbers and a small screen on its smooth, black back.

I happily showed him mine and e raised a brow once more as he scanned it.

"You seem pretty happy," he commented.

I just grinned wider as Izumi, who had waited at the smaller, door-sized gate that was the entrance for those on foot, sweatdropped, her eyes turning into small beads.

"Uhh, you can just ignore him, he's a bit nutty," she said apologetically.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "I'm not nutty! 'Sides, is it a crime now to be happy?"

The guard laughed as I walked over to Izumi after he'd scanned my slip. Turning to Kai's slip next, he said good-naturedly, "It's not too bad to be nutty. I'm used to it, anyway."

This time, I sweatdropped along with Izumi. "Eheh, I guess you are," I said weakly.

"Seeing as you work here," added Kai, joining us after his slip was done with.

The guard smiled. "Yeah. Well, anyway, a nice kid like you would be a great influence on the kids here." His smile saddened a little at the end and I couldn't help but feel sad as well.

"Hey, cheer up!" I said brightly. "We'll give those kids inside a volunteer season they won't ever forget!" I promised. "Right guys?"

Kai shrugged, but nodded firmly and Izumi smiled reassuringly. "Of course."

The guard smiled again, though not as sadly as before and nodded. "The right attitude is the key to success, huh?"

I grinned. "But of course!" And with a last smile, the guard waved us in and turned back to his booth, which was on the side of the wide tar road that was meant for the cars of the people who worked at the orphanage.

"Good luck," I heard him say quietly and I smiled before running in towards the main building, which was right ahead of the small, roofless car park we walked into.

"Iku zo!" I shouted again and ran off ahead of Izumi and Kai. I heard Izumi mutter something about hyperactive brunettes while Kai just grunted, as usual.

Smiling, I ran towards the double glass doors of the main building, not noticing the small black thingies at its top and bottom that showed that it was electronic, and…

… hit my head against the thick glass, my front flattening against the glass. I slowly peeled myself off and slid onto the floor on my butt.

"Itte yo," I muttered, closing my eyes as several small blue birds began to fly around my head.

Laughter rang behind me and I didn't need to look to know that Izumi was the one emitting the noise.

"Wow, Takuya. This day's unforgettable already," she said between bouts of laughter.

"Shut up, birdie," I muttered deliriously, opening my eyes slowly. Bright blue eyes peered at me and for a second, I thought it was Izumi. But when the birdies left and my vision stopped dancing with the world in a swirl of vertigo, I realized that the eyes were set upon a face that was older and wider than that of Izumi's.

I yelped in surprise and scuttled back on my butt, yelling, "Don't eat me, birdie!" for no good reason other than the fact that I was startled and was still a bit bird-fevered.

"Don't worry, kid, no bird's gonna eat you with me around," said an amused voice.

It took me a second to realize that it was the woman who was bending in front of me.

"Eheheh," I managed weakly, grinning sheepishly.

The woman, who I noticed had long, dark, purple hair that reached her shoulders and small rectangle, frameless glasses that sat on the tip of her nose.

"Well, are you alright?" she asked kindly, holding out a hand to me.

I nodded my head and accepted it gratefully and stood up with her help. "Arigatou," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled warmly back and held out her hand once more, though this time for a different reason. I took it and shook her hand firmly.

"You must be the late arrivals," she said, nodding behind me at Izumi and Kai. "I'm Dr. Kinsora Horaima, the Head of the Pediatric Ward here and Administrations Manager of Shibuya's Children's Home."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara, and I'm unemployed because I'm underage but it's mainly because people say I'm too clumsy to do anything right," I replied, grinning.

Horaima-sensei laughed. "My, one with a sense of humor! That's good news!"

"I'm Izumi Orimoto, and I'm unemployed, too, but it's only because Takuya can't live through one day without me babysitting him," said Izumi, shaking Horaima-sensei's hand next, earning a glare from me.

Horaima laughed again. "I can see you two get along well."

Next, she shook hands with Kai, who, as usual, just said what was required.

"Kai Akiora," he said shortly, nodding his head as they let go.

Horaima smiled at him. "Of course. The thinker of the group." Then she took a step back and looked at us. "Well, it's nice to know that my children are in good hands."

Izumi blushed at the compliment and I just grinned. Kai, as you probably guessed, just nodded curtly.

"Well, let's go in now, shall we?" she said, leading us back to the evil glass doors (Which is how I'll be referring to them from now on. I refuse to acknowledge them properly!) and pressing a series of buttons on a panel with a small screen set into a wall next to the doors. It beeped once and a green light flashed at the black thingies I failed to notice earlier and the doors swung inside.

We walked in together and I looked around in awe. The whole place was white and gleaming, much like a hospital, but a lot of the things there were high-tech. Horaima-sensei smiled at my amazement and led us to the other side of the large area.

We reached a reception desk with a blond receptionist who was typing rapidly on a laptop.

"Lisa, I need three Holo-maps," said Horaima-sensei and the receptionist, Lisa, immediately stopped her typing and turned to face us with a smile.

"Large, medium or small?" she asked.

"Small, if you please," answered Horaima, smiling.

Lisa turned round and pressed a button on a rectangular control panel set into the wall behind her and several bright lights began to blink.

"Oohh, pretty," I cooed, eyes widening. Yeah, I know, silly, but it was pretty!

Horaima smiled in amusement beside me. Lisa, meanwhile, placed three, black, PDA-like devices and plugged them onto another console consisting of many micro-sized computer thingies that I could not, for the life of me, identify.

A second later, the lights stopped blinking and she unplugged the devices, turning back to us and handing them over to Horaima in one swift movement.

"Thanks, Lisa," said Horaima, taking the devices.

"Anytime," replied the blonde, turning back to her typing after flashing us a friendly smile.

Horaima-sensei turned round and handed each of us the devices. I took mine and noticed that it fit quite perfectly in my hand. The thing was almost exactly like a PDA; consisting of a square, black screen, a keypad beneath that and three small buttons on its side, red, blue and green.

"All right, let me explain how to use these," said Horaima, snapping us out of our curious inspection of the strange devices. "First of all, this red button is the power button, which turns on the Holo-map (that's what it's called!). Once it has been turned on, the screen will start up to a log-in page, where you will be given your own password. Don't worry, you can change your passwords any time you want afterwards. Now, the green button is a restart button. It reboots the hard drive of the Holo-map if a virus or anything similar infects the system. After that, comes the blue button, which doesn't do much of anything, really. You'd be better off not pressing it."

"Why?" I asked, peering up at her from my awe-struck stare of the bright orange screen of my Holo-map (I'd already turned it on!).

Horaima just smiled. "Trust me, just don't press it. Anyway, the Holo-map works just like a computer, albeit a very small one. There are many options on your desktop and once you have entered the authorization key, you'll be able to personalize it to suit yourself."

"Wait. You mean we can keep these?" asked Izumi disbelievingly.

Horaima smiled again. "Well, not everyone can, but you three seem to be responsible young children, so I trust you'll take good care of these. Not to mention my children.

"Anyway, back to the Holo-map. Aside from a holographic map of our whole facility, that's where the name came from, by the way, it also has an MP3 player, a digital camera, the viewfinder's on the back, online access, you'll need to be plugged to our main system for that, though, it can handle any kind of computer installations and last of all, it has Trackers."

"What's a Tracker?" asked Kai.

"A Tracker is an installation I created which can search out any of my children within a 50-feet radius of the Holo-map. It detects them through an advanced form of the GPS bugs. The Trackers are designed to track my children from their DNA."

"DNA?" I echoed, thinking of a movie I saw once where mad scientists tried to extract the DNA of identical twins to study and perfect them to turn them superhuman. Trust me, it wasn't a nice movie.

Horaima seemed to guess what I was thinking of and laughed. "Don't worry, the process was in no way painful or harmful. I would never subject my children to such abhorring experiments. No, al it took was a strand of hair or a clipped toenail."

I let out a breath of relief and grinned. "That sounds simple enough."

Horaima laughed again. "Well, I'm glad you're enthusiastic, Takuya."

"Ne, Horaima-sensei," said Izumi, looking at Horaima curiously. "Did you invent this?"

"Please, call me Kin-san, Horaima-sensei makes me feel old," said Horaima- oh, no wait, Kin-san said, smiling. "And yes, I did invent it, but of course, not without the help of my fellow doctors."

Izumi's eyes sparkled. "Oh, wow, you must be a genius!"

Kin-san laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say that!"

But Izumi just continued to stare at her admiringly with shining, starred eyes and I couldn't help myself from looking at her with beady eyes.

"Oi, Izumi, if you don't stop doing that, you'll end up blinding everyone who looks at you, like Medusa!" I teased.

Izumi snapped out of her awestruck-ness and smacked my head. "Urusai! Besides, Medusa turns people to stone with her eyes, not blind them, baka!"

"Itte!" I cried, cradling my head in my arms, careful, though, to not drop my Holo-map.

Kin-san laughed at our antics as Izumi began a long runt about why I should never speak of things that I did not know of. Bleugh!

"Kin-san, can you show us how to use the Tracker system?" asked Kai suddenly.

Kin-san stopped laughing and nodded her head. "Of course." Then she reached into one of her lab coat pockets and pulled out another Holo-map.

"Is that yours?" I asked peering at it curiously.

"Yes, it is," answered Kin-san, pressing the red button. Seconds later, the screen glowed a bright blue color and displayed the log-in page. Kin-san entered her password and a desktop with a wallpaper of a litter of multi-colored kittens appeared.

"Kawaii!" squealed Izumi delightedly.

"I know," agreed Kin-san, smiling. "Okay, look closely everybody. You see this small icon labeled TDNA? Well, all you have to do is press this, and it'll open up a window. See? Once the window is open, you enter the name of the child you are searching for here, and press enter."

Kin-san, after tying in a name, Tomoki Himi, pressed said enter button and the window disappeared. Instead, a 3D, holographic map of five buildings that were in a squared-A formation with a rectangular area that had 'Forest' labeled on one side in the middle where an A's hole was supposed to be appeared a few inches above the glowing screen of Kin-san's Holo-map.

A small, green dot was moving in a small, closed area, most probably a room, glowing slightly.

"You see?" said Kin-san, pointing at the small dot.

The three of us nodded silently, still a bit awed by the Holo-map's… Holo-map! Hehe!

"So, when will we be getting our partners?" I asked when everyone kept staring at the map. After a while, it got kinda old.

Kin-san smiled and pressed the red button of her Holo-map, switching it off.

"Right after we get a bit of your DNA," she answered.

I gaped at her. "What?"

Kin-san laughed at my reaction. "You know, we're not going to make clones of you. Remember what I told you about the Trackers?"

… … …

"… You need our DNA so you can keep track of us," said Kai after a moment of hard thinking (for me and Izumi, anyway…). It was more of a statement than a question.

Kin-san nodded, smiling. "Exactly. Since you'll be under our custody and care whenever you are here, we'll need a way to make sure we'll be able to find you if you get lost. This place is bigger than you think, and I don't believe any of you would enjoy wandering around for hours on end."

I grinned at that and promptly pulled out a single strand of my hair. "Will this do?" I asked, holding it out to Kin-san.

She laughed and took the strand carefully. "This'll do just fine."

Izumi and Kai looked at me before shrugging and following suit. Soon, Kin-san held three thin strands of dirty blond, dark brown and light blond.

Half an hour later…

"Kouji… Minamoto," I read aloud from the small slip of paper in my hands. "Who's yours?"

"Tomoki Himi," answered Izumi, glancing at an identical slip of paper.

"Miyako Inoue," said Kai quietly.

I grinned. "I wonder what Kouji's like?"

"I hope for his sake that he's as energetic as you," said Izumi wryly.

"I'll have to agree with Izumi," agreed Kai, nodding his head. "Otherwise, he'll collapse of exhaustion."

"You guys are mean," I muttered sulkily.

Izumi merely laughed and we all stopped when we reached the first door down the hall we were in.

"Room 100," said Izumi, peering at a plain, rectangular, grey plaque on the white-washed door. "It's Tomoki's."

"Well, let's meet up at the end of the day back at the gates," I suggested.

Izumi nodded along with Kai and proceeded to knock gently on the door. Kai and me continued down, giving her and her new Buddy(1) some privacy.

After a while of passing several other doors similar to Tomoki's, Kai finally stopped and said quietly, "This is Inoue-san's."

I nodded. "Jaa ne," I said, waving as I continued on my own.

Kai waved back a little and knocked on the door.

I sighed a little as I continued down the white-walled hall, occasionally passing windows that looked out to the back of the facility where the high stone fences were clearly visible. After what seemed to be an eternity, I reached the end of the hallway where a different door stood right in front of me.

Instead of the usual, normal-looking, white-washed wooden door I'd seen lining the hall, this one seemed thick and gleamed metallically. On one side of the door was a panel similar to the one at the evil glass doors that had given me a present that still throbbed occasionally.

I frowned a little and recalled something Kin-san had told me when she was giving us the names of our Buddies…

--Flashback--

Kin-san looked at me with a sad look in her eyes that gave me shivers.

"Takuya, there's something you should know about your buddy," she said quietly, making sure Izumi and Kai, who were busy talking to a staff member about one thing or another.

"What?" I asked, looking at her oddly. Why the sudden change of character? What was there about my Buddy that made her so sad?

Kin-san sighed. "Takuya, your Buddy… He's faced a lot of unpleasant things when he was young, and those things somewhat… traumatized him. It won't be easy for you…"

I looked into her eyes and saw her pain and concern. Wow. Whoever this guy was, Kin-san seemed to really care.

I grinned at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kin-san. I'll make it no matter what. Whatever he has to throw at me, I'll make it through. Attitude's the key to success, after all!"

Kin-san smiled, though a little sadly. "Takuya, you really are something, huh?"

"I've been told before," I informed her, grinning, still.

"But, really, Takuya… He's very… afraid… And fear is a very strong stimulus for the human mind… It makes us do… things. Things that we'd regret afterwards… So be careful…"

--End Flashback--

… Hmmm… Was Kouji really that dangerous?

_Won't know 'til we go see, huh?_ said a voice in my mind and I nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath and moved to the panel. I put my hand above the small keypad and hesitated only for a second before continuing to press the authorization code Kin-san gave me.

I'd wondered what those numbers were for…

9… 3… 1… 7…

A small dot on the small screen above the panel glowed green and I heard a soft metallic click come from the door. I took another deep breath before knocking softly and gently pushing open the door…

_Tbc…_

Reference:

(1) Buddy: It's what the volunteers call their assigned charges.

Loen: Hahahahahahaha…………!

Several minutes of laughing maniacally later…

Loen: Eh, sorry bout that. I've wanted to do that for a while now and since Azzie ran off to God-knows-where in the middle of writing this, I was finally free to do as I please! . Ahh… Sweet freedom! Anyways, kill me if you want for the ciffie! I don't care! I've been killed by Azzie more than enough times and here I am, still in one piece and with a mind of my own!

Kouji: (appears out of nowhere next to Loen) Meh, the mind part's not true, though. You lost your mind the first two times.

Loen: Oh. O.o Really…? That would explain why the doctor couldn't detect any brain activity during my checkup… $ $

Kouji: (sweatdropping) Uhh, Loen, your eyes are getting weird.

Loen: Are they? Wow, I wish I could do that!

Kouji: (still sweatdropping) °° You_ are_ doing it.

Loen: Oohh. You're right… Hmmm…

Kouji: What?

Loen: What, what?

Kouji: What, what what?

Loen: Eh, you're repeating what I'm saying.

Kouji: No I'm not. _You're_ repeating what _I'm_ saying.

Loen: … T.T You're not making sense!

Kouji: Me? You're the one who's not making sense!

Loen: I don't care! Leave me alone!

Kouji: The hell?

Loen: Go!

In a puff of strange, black smoke, Kouji disappears.

Loen: (blinks stupidly) Uhhh. I just banished my muse and main character into oblivion… … … … … … …

Several minutes of silence and blinking stupidly later...

Loen: _What!_

Eh, anyways, while Loen tries to take in what the freaking hell just happened, please read and review! Graena!

And thanks once again to those who reviewed (DarthHavoc and LanHikari2000x)!

Domea amiro!


	5. Friends? Part III

Loen: Yay! I found a way to bring Kouji back!

Kouji: (still sulking because of what Loen did) Hmph. I'd have rather much prefer being banished than stay here with you and suffer your stupidity.

Loen: (glomps Kouji) Awe, come on, Kou-kun! I said sorry, didn't I?

Kouji: (choking) Let… go… Can't… breathe…!

Azzie: (hits Loen hard in the head) Let him go, Nireth, he's got more than enough problems to deal with in this chapter.

Loen: (lets go of Kouji and pouts at Azzie while rubbing head) That hurt, Azzie!

Azzie: (rolls eyes) Whatever. What the hell's wrong with you, anyways? You're more annoying than usual!

Loen: Eh? Am I? O.o Hmmm… I don't know… Maybe it's because my arm doesn't itch too much, anymore…?

Kouji: (rubbing his neck and glaring at Loen murderously) It'll itch even worse than before if you ever choke me again!

Loen: ¬.¬ Wow, Kouji. You can be as mean as Azzie if you want to…

Azzie: (rolls eyes again and smacks Loen's head) That's not gonna happen, baka! I'm _uniquely _mean!

Loen: (mutters under breath while rubbing head) More like uniquely _mental_.

Azzie: (glares at Loen) I heard that!

Loen: (glances nervously at him) Eheh, just kidding!

Kouji: Hey, will you two quit it and get to the story? Now I'm feeling neglected!

Azzie: (glances at Kouji before snickering) Oh, don't worry, you won't be feeling that way after this chapter!

Kouji: (narrows eyes suspiciously at Azzie) What do you mean?

Loen: (waves arms in front of Kouji while laughing nervously) Eh, nothing, nothing! He didn't mean anything! Let's just get back to the story!

Title: Anomalies

Author : Loen Nireth

Summary: What is dear Takky-chan going to find in Kouji's room, I wonder…? No seriously, I _do_ wonder… What _is_ he going to find?

Warning: Meh, how many times do I need to say that there will be Yaoi later?

Disclaimer: Gah! Honestly man! Is this absolutely necessary? _Obviously_, I don't own Digimon, otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan fiction_!

Extra: YAY! Kouichi's gonna make an appearance! Oh, but so's the bad guy! Look out, Kou-chan!

Glossary:

Daijoubu ka: are you alright ('daijoubu' has multiple meanings, such as 'it's alright' or 'everything's alright' and 'I'm alright'. In this context, the 'ka' acts as a question mark, so the meaning is turned into 'are you alright' or 'is it alright')

Daijoubu da: I'm alright (the 'da' is another form of 'desu', which means 'are' or 'is' and is usually found at the end of a sentence in Japanese)

Yokatta: thank goodness; that's good (yokatta is the conjugated past tense form of 'ii', which means 'good')

Chotto matte yo: wait a minute (Loen: (giggles) That's like in that annoying PCD song, ne…? XD) (literally, the meaning is 'wait a little' since chotto actually means 'a little' while 'matte' means 'wait')

Chapter V: Friends? (Part III)

/Two p.m.\

(Kouji's Room/End of Block C)

Kouji POV

I closed my eyes and sighed as I fell back onto the covers of my bed. The annoying sound of chirping birds were muffled by my closed window, but honestly, that didn't help much. I needed silence to calm my nerves. I opened one eye and looked at the window to my side, glaring at the small blue birds hovering in the air.

_Get lost_, I thought, and the birds outside snapped their heads around in alarm before flying off into the distance, leaving me alone in sweet, blissful silence.

I sighed again and closed my eye, turning my head so I was facing the ceiling. I brought my arms under my head in a sort of makeshift pillow and let my mind wander.

As usual, darkness greeted my wandering subconscious and I swatted them away with a single strand of light. The darkness parted and I floated in my ethereal form, settling on the dark floor in a cross-legged position. The darkness around me began to close in, sniffing at me and pulling at my clothes. I held out a hand and strands of purplish-black light encircled my wrist, climbing slowly and experimentally up my arm.

I wiggled my fingers and the strand of darkness shivered in delight, pulling back to inspect the five sticks of flesh and blood that stood out amidst the darkness in all its pale glory. I raised my other hand and patted the dark strand, like a master would a puppy.

I smiled when a strange, humming sound emitted from the dark snake-like creature. It continued to hum in pleasure as I worked my hand down its soft, foggy length.

I paused for a second then, an unfamiliar presence tugging at the back of my mind. I scowled and poked at the presence with my mind, not noticing when the strand of darkness coiled around my arm hissed and pulled away from me.

_Lucifer…_

_Who's there?_ I called out, scowling deeper.

_Come here, Lucifer…_

My head snapped to the side as a sudden gust of cold wind blew into my face, playing with my hair. I stood up slowly and peered into the darkness, seeing only dark, black swirls of Dark Energy. But a small flash of white among the dark swirls caught my attention and I frowned when the voice sounded again in my mind.

_Come, Lucifer…_

Hesitantly, I followed.

/Two ten p.m.\

(Kouji's Room/End of Block C)

Norm POV

Takuya pushed open the door and looked up to see…

Nothing.

He gasped. The room was black. Absolute, terrifying, soul-sucking black. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Heck even the window on the wall to his right, which was supposed to look out to the courtyard, showed nothing but a swirling mass of black, Dark energy.

"The hell?" he mumbled, stumbling in. He jumped a bit when the door behind him shut with a loud bang and whirled around, only to see it disappear from view as the blackness of the room swallowed it.

Oddly enough, Takuya wasn't very scared, nor perturbed, by the state of the room. In fact, he was curious. Was this Kouji Minamoto a magic potential of Darkness…? That would be the only logical explanation for the Darkness that was enveloping the room. Was this the reason Kin-san warned Takuya about Kouji? But then, that would mean Kin-san knew about magic, and Takuya highly doubted that, as he didn't sense any sort of magical aura from the cheery doctor.

So, what was going on?

A small gasp from behind him made him turn and he was greeted by two dark blue-grey eyes. He yelped in surprise and stumbled back, falling onto the dark floor on his rear end.

"Itte yo," he muttered, wincing as he looked up to the owner of the eyes. His cinnamon-brown orbs widened in surprise and shock when the same boy in his dream peered down at him curiously.

"Hi," said the boy softly.

"H-hey," replied Takuya, raising a brow.

"Daijoubu ka?" asked the boy, leaning down to look at the brunette closer.

Takuya blushed when the boy's hair fell over his shoulders and tickled the brunette's cheeks and he leaned back, away from the ebony-haired child who was making him feel quite warm.

"H-hai, d-daijoubu da," stuttered Takuya, still leaning back.

The ebony-haired child frowned and tilted his head to one side in a kawaii, thoughtful manner that made Takuya want to pounce on him, and smiled before pulling away from the brunette.

"Yokatta," said the boy, still smiling as Takuya sighed in relief. "Are you here to play?"

Takuya scowled and looked up at the boy. "What?"

"Play," said the ebony-haired child. "Are you here to play with me? Nii-san said you're my friend. Friends play, right?"

Takuya stared in confusion and the child laughed. "You're funny, Takky-kun!"

Then he grabbed onto Takuya's arm and pulled him to his feet with surprising strength. Takuya yelped in surprise as he was dragged through the Dark energy in the room.

"Matte yo!" he yelled, struggling to see the child in front of him through the darkness. "Where're we going?"

"To the Garden!" answered the younger secretively, sending a smile over his shoulder at Takuya.

---+---

The Garden, Takuya found, was beautiful, to say the least.

From where he stood with the raven-haired child still holding his hand, he could see a long stretch of soft, green grass that ended where a high, white-stone wall lined the area in a semicircle form. Trees of every size, shape, type and color were littered all over the place, accompanied by occasional bushes of white or red roses and cherries. A large, black marble fountain sprouting pure, transparent water stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded not only by several odd trees, but a ring of white light as well. In the middle of the fountain stood a large, bird-like figure with beautiful, outstretched wings made of black marble. The feathers of the wings were carefully carved, as was the creature's head, which was looking up to the sky.

The only part of the creature that was not made of black marble were its eyes, which were dark blue-grey, surrounded by whites, as though they were real eyes that were staring in disdain at its unattained freedom.

Takuya stared in awe at the fountain, or, to be exact, the ethereal presence of the beautiful beast in its middle.

"Takky-kun, you_ are_ my friend, right?" asked the raven-haired boy, stopping and scowling at Takuya abruptly.

Takuya looked down at him and raised a brow. "Of course."

The raven-haired boy smiled. "Good. Cause Nii-san won't like it if I brought someone who's not my friend to the Garden."

Takuya smiled back before frowning slightly. "Where _is_ your nii-san, Kouji?"

Kouji grinned and pointed at the fountain. "Over there!"

Takuya turned his head to follow the direction of the pointing figure and gasped when he saw a splitting image of Kouji appearing in a wisp of black smoke beside the fountain, though he looked a lot older and still had shorter hair.

Kouichi looked up at Takuya with familiar dark blue-grey eyes, although his eyes held more grey than Kouji's, and for a moment, Takuya felt his blood run cold as the piercing gaze of the other boy stared right into his soul.

"Filrenes," said Kouichi simply, after what seemed like an eternity.

"What?" was all Takuya said.

Kouichi smiled, a small smile of amusement, and turned to face the fountain. He sat at its edge, one leg under him while the other dangled off to the side, barely touching the ground.

"Come here, Otouto," called Kouichi, dipping a finger into the fountain.

Kouji grinned beside Takuya and dragged the brunette along as he ran over to his nii-san. Letting out a surprised yelp, Takuya let the raven-haired boy pull him along. Kouji flopped onto the edge of the fountain, next to Kouichi, and pulled Takuya next to him. He turned to face the fountain while still sitting, and plunged his two bare feet into the cool waters of the fountain.

_Funny, I didn't notice he wasn't wearing any shoes_, thought Takuya vaguely, tilting his head to one side as he watched the small child wiggle his toes in the water.

"Your name is Takuya Kanbara, right?"

Takuya's head snapped up to stare at Kouichi in surprise, who still had his finger in the water. He wasn't even looking at Takuya.

"Uhh, yeah," answered Takuya hesitantly.

"You're a Firedancer."

This time, Takuya's eyes widened into saucers. "How'd you-"

"I can see the magical aura of those with magical powers," cut in Kouichi, finally turning to look at the brunette. "And yours burn brighter than even the sun."

Takuya scowled. "But, does that mean-"

"I can control Darkness," interrupted Kouichi again. "And see glimpses of the future."

Takuya scowled deeper. "Okay, that's nice, really, but could you-"

"Sure, I'll stop interrupting," said Kouichi, grinning.

"Okay, now you're just being-"

"Difficult?"

"Stop-"

"It?"

"Kou-"

"Ichi?"

Takuya stopped trying to say anything and settled for glaring at the other boy instead.

"Gomen," apologized the now-laughing boy. "I just can't help it. It's been a long time since I've met any new people."

Takuya sweatdropped in an irritated manner but suddenly looked up at Kouichi. "What do you mean by that?"

Kouichi stopped laughing and sighed before putting a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder. "Otouto?"

"Yes, Nii-san?" said the small boy, looking up from his staring fetish of the water between his toes.

"Can you go get me the book?"

"Which one?"

"The one that you drew the Garden in."

"Okay," said Kouji, smiling as he pulled his feet out of the water. Slipping off the edge of the fountain, he grinned at Takuya before running off to the side of the clearing, where the trees were thicker and the grass greener.

"Obviously, that's not the real Kouji," said Kouichi, as soon as the small boy was out of earshot.

Takuya looked at him with a raised brow. "No, he should be as old as you, if he's really your twin."

"Yes, he should."

"So, why isn't he?"

Kouichi sighed again, turning to the water in the fountain. "Six years ago, Kouji and I were left alone at our house. Our father was at work and our mother was visiting a friend. Kouji and I were playing something, I don't remember what, when he suddenly started crying and his aura started to become unstable. I didn't know why, and I was scared. When I asked him, he just said, "The bad people are coming. They're coming to take you and ka-san and to-san away." He kept saying that, over and over, crying.

"I tried to cheer him up, make him feel better. But the more I tried, the more he cried. Then he started to… I don't know, he started to _glow_, almost as bright as his aura. Then he stopped crying and ran up into our room. When I followed, I saw him drawing. Kouji loves to draw, you know? He used to draw all sorts of things, just because he liked to. And everything he drew was beautiful and magical. Almost like him. Anyway, he was drawing in a book. A garden with strange trees and a fountain. I kept quiet and just watched. I didn't want to make him cry again.

"Then, when he was finished, he told me to go in. Of course, I was surprised at his request. But Kouji, he looked so desperate, so lost and confused. So I did. I touched the picture, and suddenly, I was here. At first, I was scared, but something inside me… snapped. And suddenly, everything I looked at had strange, glowing lights surrounding them. My powers had fully awakened. I used to only see small, shiny glows around people and animals, but here, I saw true auras. The essence of every living creature.

"And I wasn't scared anymore. I… understood things, in a way. The auras of the trees and animals here answered my questions in their own ways and I started to have dreams. Strange dreams that seemed so real. Real visions of the future. I didn't feel hungry here, or thirsty, and I slept and woke up in my own time. After what seemed like years, Kouji came. He came from the fountain, and he was crying.

"I didn't know what to do. I had grown while I was here, I guess it really had been years, but the Kouji that I was seeing was still my same little otouto I had seen so long ago. He hadn't aged a bit. Then the trees told me that it wasn't Kouji. It wasn't the real Kouji, anyway. It was just his subconscious, his astral form.

"And I tried to help. I found out that what Kouji had said to me that day was true. My parents had been murdered the very same night, and I was reported missing. Kouji had been the only survivor, and he was sent to the orphanage downtown, as we had no living relatives. I was devastated when I found out. I felt so useless and guilty… I had run away, left them on their own. Left them to die. And I left Kouji alone to grieve by himself. I promised him once, that I'd protect him.

"But Kouji, astral Kouji, made me realize that I could still keep that promise. That I could still protect Kouji, even from where I was.

"Astral Kouji kept coming a lot after that, and I was always glad when he did. It assured me that Kouji wasn't in any danger. But still, because astral Kouji was only Kouji's subconscious, Kouji didn't know that I was still alive. I guess he had a memory lapse of when he sent me to this place. So he thinks I'm missing, probably dead," finished Kouichi, looking at Takuya.

The brunette, who had been silent throughout the whole story, tilted his head to one side in a thoughtful manner and asked, "What kind of powers does Kouji have?"

Kouichi smiled. He already knew the Firedancer was going to ask that. "The powers of Light."

"Your opposite?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

"You said you can see the magical auras of those with magical powers, and that mine is brighter than the sun. If Kouji's powers are of Light, is his even brighter than mine?"

"Yes, it is. But unlike Fire, Light has no warmth. Kouji's aura may be bright, but it's not as warm as yours."

Takuya nodded his head slowly, thinking. "But… I've never heard of anyone who can control Light."

"That's because no one can," said Kouichi, sounding grim.

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya.

"I mean, Kouji's the first in a _long_ time to have the powers of Light," answered Kouichi.

"Nii-san! I've got it!"

Both teens turned to see the small child running towards them from the direction he had left in with a small, black book clutched in his small hands.

"Whoa, there, 'touto, be careful," said Kouichi, grabbing the boy as he jumped into the elder's arms.

Kouji giggled and held the book up beneath Kouichi's chin. Then slipped out of his arms and jumped into Takuya's instead. The brunette let out a surprised yelp and blushed as the raven-haired child giggled, burying his head into Takuya's shirt.

Kouichi watched them with amusement and turned to the book, flipping through the pages, searching for a particular picture. When he almost reached the middle of the book, the picture of a strange, yet beautiful garden greeted him and he stopped. Putting the book down in front of him, Kouichi looked up at Takuya.

"Here," he said, gesturing at the book. "Kouji drew it that day."

Takuya, who had been blushing as he tried to get the raven-haired boy to get off his chest for fear that he would do something he shouldn't, looked up at Kouichi, and then at the picture. His breath caught at his throat and Takuya's eyes widened. The picture was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the real Garden.

"Do you like it, Takky-kun?" asked Kouji, peeking up at the brunette from the folds of his red shirt.

"It's amazing," muttered Takuya, still staring down at the drawing.

Kouichi smiled and nodded in agreement, as Kouji giggled again delightfully, before burying his face into Takuya's shirt again.

"Eh, Kouichi," said Takuya suddenly, looking up at Kouichi. "I forgot to ask. How did Kouji make this place?"

Kouichi smiled before answering. "It's part of what he can do. This place," he gestured around him, "is an alternate dimension. Created by Kouji's Light. It's a small world powered by his subconscious. Just like astral Kouji."

"Can you get out?" asked Takuya.

Kouichi's smile saddened and he sighed. "Well, no, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Anou, Takuya, it's hard to explain. You see, I've been here since I was seven. And now I'm what, thirteen? It's been six years. And in that period of time, I've been said to have disappeared. If I suddenly pop out of nowhere, tell the authorities that I've been living in another world my brother created with his powers, I'd be sent to an asylum."

Takuya frowned. "But you can come out?"

"Well, yes. Although it would hurt Kouji a little. The real Kouji, I mean."

"Why?"

"Because it's not exactly a walk in the park when a real, living being is torn out of your mind so suddenly. Plus, he doesn't know I'm in here."

"Then you're stuck… _Chotto matte yo_!"

Astral Kouji, who had almost fallen asleep in the brunette's arms, jerked awake and looked around drowsily, while Kouichi jumped at the sudden outburst from Takuya.

"If you can't come out, then neither can I!" shouted the brunette.

Kouichi sweatdropped and looked at him with beady eyes. "You know, I really didn't see that coming."

Takuya, meanwhile, was hyperventilating, pacing in front of the fountain, having jumped off of its edge a moment ago, with the raven-haired boy clutching his shirt, trying not to fall.

"Takky-kun! Stop!" cried said boy, eyes wide in fear.

Takuya, though, was too busy worriedly pacing to notice, and continued his pacing, muttering about his math homework and how his mother was going to kill him if he wasn't home by dinner.

Kouichi watched all this, still sweatdropping. _I_ seriously _didn't see that one coming, he thought, shaking his head_. "Takuya, you can leave."

The brunette didn't seem to hear him either, and was still pacing and muttering, this time about not even getting the chance to do 'it' and experience the greatness of being an adult.

Kouichi had had a feeling what 'it' was and how the greatness of being an adult was about, and decided to interrupt the brunette before he got into too much detail.

"Takuya!" he shouted, causing the brunette to stop in his tracks.

Takuya blinked and noticed that Kouji was gripping his shirt and had his eyes shut tight in fear, then he noticed that Kouichi was looking at him pointedly.

"Calm down," said Kouichi slowly. "You _can_ leave."

"But how?"

"You can leave the way you came. Unlike me, only your subconscious is here."

Takuya blinked again and looked down at astral Kouji, who still had his eyes closed. Sweatdropping when he realized what he had just done, Takuya carefully peeled off the raven-haired boy off of him and set him on his feet.

Kouji opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Takuya. "Gomen, Kouji," apologized the brunette sheepishly.

Kouji smiled and hugged the brunette around the wait. "S'okay, Takky-kun."

Kouichi shook his head and sighed.

"Hey, Kouichi, what did you say when you came? And how did you do the cool smokey-poofing-out-of-nowhere trick?"

Kouichi sweatdropped and looked up at the brunette, who still had Kouji around his waist.

"The 'smokey-poofing-out-of-nowhere trick', as you so graciously put it, is called Teleporting, genius, and it's one of my abilities. And I said Filrenes."

"What's Filrenes?" asked Takuya, unconsciously running his hand through Kouji's soft hair. Did astral forms of strange people wear conditioner?

"Filrenes is your true name," answered Kouichi.

"What's a true name?"

Kouichi sighed. "A true name is the name you were born with, not given. It is the root of your power and the source of your Element. If an enemy were to know your true name, and had control over an Element that is the opposite of your own, they could very well take over your body. Although it only lasts a limited amount of time, it's very dangerous, to both you and your enemy. Plus, not a lot of people know how to do it."

Takuya frowned and bit his lower lip. "So, I should keep my true name a secret?"

"Not really. Just from people who you don't trust."

"But, how'd you know my true name?"

"As I said before, I can see the magical aura of those with magical powers. True names are basically written in people's auras, and yours practically screamed out at me."

"… Does that mean you can control my body?"

"Not unless I can control Water."

"… Can you?"

"No. Only Darkness."

"Okay. So, what's your true name?"

"Tenefer."

"Kouji's?"

"Lucifer."

"… Isn't that the Devil?"

"_No_. 'Lucifer' is 'Bearer of Light' in Latin."

"… It suits him."

"It does."

"… Can you control _his_ body?"

"I can. But I won't. I never will."

"That's good to know."

"Did you doubt me?"

"No, but it's better to hear it out loud."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"… Yeah, can you get your brother off of me? My legs are getting cramped, and I think he's fallen asleep."

After several minutes of laughing and pulling, on Kouichi's part, and grumbling and muttering, on Takuya's part, they finally managed to pull Kouji off of Takuya and lay him on the soft, grass-covered ground. The raven-haired boy did not seem disturbed by the older boys and continued to sleep as a small warm breeze blew by them.

"Say, Kouichi?"

Kouichi looked up from his brother and watched as the brunette sat next to Kouji, staring at the raven-haired child.

"Yes, Takuya?"

"How did you know my name?"

Kouichi smiled softly and turned to look at Kouji's sleeping form.

"You remember the dream you had?"

Takuya's head tilted to one side and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, you weren't the only one who had it."

"So, you dreamt that, too?"

"That, and a lot more. I saw you in many of my visions, Takuya. And most of them had Kouji in them as well."

"That's what you meant when you said I was his friend?"

"Hai," said Kouichi simply. He looked into Takuya's cinnamon-brown eyes and smiled sadly. "Kouji never had many friends, Takuya. He didn't like people. I think it had something to do with his powers, though he's never told me anything about it. He was just distant, you know? He said once that I was the only friend he needed. But I don't think that's true. One day, I'll leave him, too. Whether I want to or not. He needs someone who can stand by his side, no matter what."

Takuya stared back into his sad eyes and nodded slowly, turning back to Kouji. "Do you… trust me, Kouichi?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because you're not tainted."

"How do you know that?"

"I am the incarnation of Darkness, Takuya. The source of all evil. I think I'll know if someone else is evil or not."

"But you're not evil."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because you love Kouji."

"Just because I love my brother, doesn't mean I'm not evil."

"Not unless you're brother's the incarnation of Light."

"… What do you mean?"

"I'm not naïve, Kouichi, however much I seem like it. I've seen evil people. Real, evil people. Not the crazy megalomaniacs you see on TV. Real, normal people who are tainted by Darkness and care not for the Light. They can't stand looking at a pure human, let alone love them."

Kouichi raised a brow and watched as Takuya began to subconsciously weave his fingers through Kouji's raven-black hair.

"Do _you_ trust _me_, Takuya?"

"Yes, I do."

Kouichi smiled. Takuya looked up suddenly.

"Kouichi, do you know what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"In Kouji's room. It was all dark when I came in. Do you know what happened?"

"Oh. That." Kouichi's smile faded. "I don't know, either."

"It was covered in Dark energy. Kouichi, Kouji's powers are strong, right?"

"Hai."

"Doesn't that put him in danger?"

"… In certain situations, yes."

"Do you think someone came?"

"If someone did, and Kouji's hurt, then astral Kouji here wouldn't have been able bring you here."

"… So, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I can't See anything right now, and astral Kouji's fine, so I assume Kouji is fine as well."

"But something doesn't feel right." Takuya frowned and untangled his fingers from Kouji's hair, causing the small boy to stir slightly before settling back into the grass.

Takuya's frown disappeared, though, a second later as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey, Kouichi, how can astral Kouji sleep if he's Kouji's subconscious?"

Kouichi frowned. "Anou… I'm not sure about that. I've never really thought about it."

Takuya shrugged and looked around. "Kouichi, what time do you think it is in the real world?"

Kouichi shrugged. "Don't know. It's probably been an hour or two since you came."

"That makes it three or four p.m. then," murmured Takuya. "I should go soon. I still haven't met Kouji, either." He sighed. "Meh, what a day."

Kouichi grinned. "I wish you luck with Kouji. He's a hard ice to crack."

Takuya sighed again and muttered something about evil, dark-haired twins, causing the other boy to burst out laughing.

"Hey, Takuya, you never asked me what my real name meant," said Kouichi suddenly.

Takuya closed his eyes and smiled softly. "That's because I know what it means."

"What, then?"

"'Bearer of the Dark', of course. Lucifer's opposite."

"I'm surprised you know."

"I read it somewhere."

"You read?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Kouichi laughed again and watched as the brunette rolled his eyes irritably, falling onto the ground next to Kouji on his back, staring at the sky.

"Hey, Kouichi?"

"Hai, Takuya?"

"When did you and Kouji found out about your powers?"

"When we were six."

"Did your parents know?"

"If they did, they didn't show it."

A blanket of silence fell upon them as Takuya continued to stare up at the sky and Kouichi began to stroke Kouji's cheek in a gentle, motherly manner.

"How did we get our powers, Kouichi?" asked Takuya quietly.

"I don't know. But I've a hunch we inherit it from our families."

"So, there's a possibility that my mother has my powers, too?"

"Hai. Or it could even be from your grandparents. It doesn't matter who. Just as long as they're your relatives."

"Kouichi, do you believe in destiny?"

"How can I not when we're living out our own right now?"

"… I should go now," said Takuya, sitting up.

Kouichi nodded and gently shook astral Kouji awake. The raven-haired child opened is eyes and sat up, looking around.

"Nii-san, he's here," he whispered breathlessly, looking around wildly, as though searching for something.

Kouichi looked at him, scowling. "What do you mean? Who's here otouto?"

"He is."

The two brothers turned to see Takuya staring with wide eyes at the fountain. Or, more appropriately, what was appearing in the middle of the fountain, atop the black bird.

A dark figure, hunched over on the back of the bird-like statue, in the middle of its outstretched wings, materialized from dark hazy smoke-like particles and slowly opened two blood-red eyes.

"Well, well Tenefer, _this_ is where you've been hiding?"

Kouichi's eyes widened at the mention of his true name as the dark figure stood up straight and the hazy air it had appeared from disappeared. A tall, pale-skinned boy with pale blond hair that fell just below long, pointed ears and framed a delicate face, stood smirking as his crimson eyes swept over the three boys before him.

His lightly muscled torso was clad in a tight, sleeveless, dark-red shirt and he wore matching tight pants with black belts that were wound around his waist in a criss-crossed style. His feet were in black leather boots.

"Asmode should have sent me here years ago," said the boy, still smirking.

"Who are you?" demanded Kouichi, taking a step forward.

The boy merely smirked and jumped off of the bird-like statue, landing a few feet behind them. They turned around to face him as he surveyed them disdainfully.

"This isn't such a bad place, is it?" he commented, ignoring the deadly glare Kouichi sent his way. "Too bad Lucifer can't keep it that way."

"You leave my brother alone!" shouted Kouichi, his whole body glowing with a dark, blackish, hazy light.

Takuya frowned and glanced at him worriedly before fixing a calm face to stare at the crimson-eyed boy before them.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, taking a step forward.

The crimson-eyed boy raised a brow and bowed mockingly. "Deimos, my _lord_."

Takuya scowled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing I won't get," answered the other, smirking as he straightened.

Takuya's scowl deepened. "Which is?"

"The blood of the Bearer of Light."

Astral Kouji suddenly gasped and Takuya and Kouichi turned to see a ring of bright, red flames appear around him.

Deimos smirked again and Takuya's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the crimson-eyed boy. Without a word, a large, flaming bird appeared above him and dove towards Deimos with an ear-splitting shriek. Deimos's eyes widened slightly, but his smirk stayed as he ducked and rolled away.

The flaming bird screeched again before turning and diving back towards Takuya, who held out an arm. The bird landed on his arm and watched Deimos with burning, beady eyes.

"Leave," hissed Takuya, dark shadows of burning flames dancing in his cinnamon-brown eyes.

"As you wish, my _lord_," replied Deimos, smirking as he rose from his position on the ground. He snapped a finger and the flames around astral Kouji disappeared. Kouichi ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug as his body ceased to glow.

Deimos sent another smirk Takuya's way before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

"But you'll see me again."

Takuya's eyes narrowed once more before the fires in his eyes died out. The bird on his arm burned away into the air and Takuya let his arm drop to his side, turning to Kouichi and astral Kouji worriedly.

"You guys okay?" he asked, walking over to them.

Kouichi was still hugging astral Kouji, who seemed to be whimpering and shivering violently.

"Something's happened to Kouji," choked out Kouichi, looking up at Takuya, a look of confusion in his eyes.

Takuya scowled and took astral Kouji from Kouichi. "Kouji, take me out. Take me home."

Astral Kouji continued to shiver as he looked up into Takuya's eyes. "O-o-okay," he whispered, nodding.

Takuya nodded his head and pulled the boy close. "I'll come back Kouichi," he said to the other boy.

Kouichi nodded slowly, looking at them both uncertainly. "Be careful, Takuya. And keep him safe."

Takuya nodded. "I will."

_Tbc…_

Reference:

Deimos: in Greek legends, a son of Ares, the God of War. His name means fear in Greek.

Asmode: derived from Asmodeus, the King of Demons. In Avestan, his name means Spirit of Anger.

Lucifer: generally known as the Devil. In Catholic beliefs, Lucifer was God's most faithful servant and an angel. But when God created humans, Lucifer questioned his intentions, practically criticizing God himself for coming up with destructive, impure and imperfect beings. When God refused to explain himself, Lucifer doubted his loyalty to God and left Heaven. In turn, the other beings in Heaven cast him out and forbade him to return, lest he forgets his foolishness and once more embraces God's divine will. Away from Heaven, Lucifer, in his anger and hatred, swore to destroy humans and to doubt their creator, to prove to God how unworthy they were. This story has many different variations and in Islam, a similar character Muslims believe to be Syaitan (meaning Devil) also plays a big part in leading humans astray. In Latin, Lucifer is directly translated as Bearer of Light, which reflects Lucifer's past ties to God. I'm an atheist, but my intention in naming Kouji's true name Lucifer and in telling this to you guys is not to convince anyone that God doesn't exist, or whatever, but because I really do believe that the meaning of Lucifer suits Kouji. Plus, this name plays a big part in this story.

Loen: O.o … I think there's something wrong with this chapter.

Azzie: (rolls eyes) The only thing wrong with it is that you're writing it.

Kouji: … I don't have a subconscious like that.

Loen: Anou, Kouji? The fact that it's a subconscious means that you don't know about it. So you won't know what kind of a subconscious you have.

Kouji: (scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest) I still don't think I have a subconscious like that. I'm not _that_ pathetic.

Azzie: (smacks Kouji's head) Shut up.

Kouji: (rubs head and glares at Azzie) You're not supposed to be allowed to hit muses and main characters!

Loen: O.o Kouji's right Azzie. You can't hit him.

Azzie: Yes, I can.

Loen: No, you can't.

Azzie: Can too.

Loen: Can not.

Azzie: Can too.

Loen: Can not.

Azzie: Can too.

Loen: Can no- Oh, what the hell! You're wasting web pages, Azzie!

Azzie: You are, I'm not.

Loen: No, you are!

Azzie: You are.

Loen: You- Wait. You're doing it again!

Kouji: (rolls eyes as he hits Loen's head) Honestly, how much of a baka can you be? Leave him and get to writing, will you?

Loen: Hey! I was defending you!

Kouji: (rolls eyes again) You weren't doing such a great job of it!

Azzie: (grins smugly)

Loen: (glares at them both) You guys are the worse muse and beta reader I've ever known or met, you know that?

Azzie & Kouji: Oh, yeah, we know.

Loen: (sweatdrops and falls off of chair) Honestly, what have I ever done to deserve this?

Anyways, while Azzie and Kouji harass Loen, please R&R and leave any kind of questions or criticism. Even flames are appreciated (by Hades, of course).

And for all those who reviewed, thank you very much! Domea amiro! Oh, and Graena!

Kouji: (scowls as he suddenly remembers something) Hey, wait a sec! You said something about me not going to feel neglected anymore in this chapter. Why?

Azzie: Meh, Loen cut that part off. It's going to be in the next one.

Kouji: What is it?

Loen: (stands up from the floor and quickly clamps a hand on Azzie's mouth) Eh, it's nothing, nothing at all! Azzie's just joking! Now why don't we cut this out! I'm sure the readers are getting bored of this! So, buh-bye! See ya! Graena! Just get the freaking hell outta here!

Kouji: (looks at Loen oddly) You're weird, Loen.

Loen: (sweatdrops dejectedly) I know. Now scram!


	6. Looking For Light

Loen: Hmm…

Kouji: What?

Loen: Eh? Oh, nothing. Just… waiting for someone.

Kouji: _Who_?

Loen: Someone somebody told me to call so I won't banish you again and Azzie won't hit you again.

Kouji: Who?

Loen: (sighs) Let's just say its someone who'll keep you safe from Azzie and me.

Azzie: (appears out of nowhere) Who can do that?

(Suddenly, without warning, a large portion of the roof falls in front of everyone in the room and a large, green figure drops above it holding two very nasty looking guns)

Stranger: Someone called?

Loen: Yay! You're here! (glomps the stranger) For a second there, I thought you weren't going to come!

Stranger: (pokes Loen with one of his guns) Uhh, you should get off of me before I blast you off with my Plasma Rifle.

Loen: O.o (quickly jumps away from the scary person) Oohh…

Kouji: º-º Are you supposed to keep me safe?

Azzie: (snorts and crosses arms over his chest) Meh, you're nothing.

Stranger: (points one of his guns at Azzie) You wanna piece of me?

Loen: (moves between them and tries to push the stranger away) Whoa there, Master Chief! No killing! No killing! Just protect! Got that? I don't want blood all over my room!

Master Chief: (grunts and moves over in front of Kouji) Alright. Just stay away from Kouji.

Loen: O.o I don't have any problems with that.

Azzie: (glares at everyone) I don't get why Kouji needs you in the first place.

Loen: Oh, for god's sake, Azzie, leave it, won't you? Just admit that Mater Chief's better than you.

Azzie: Shut up, Nireth. Before I kill you.

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Takuya manages to leave Kouji's subconscious and tries to find the missing raven-haired teen. Will he find the Bearer of Light fast enough, or will Lucifer fall to the Darkness and be the Devil that he is?

Warnings: Contains Yaoi and Yuri

Disclaimer: Gah! Honestly man! Is this absolutely necessary? Obviously, I don't own Digimon, otherwise this wouldn't be a fan fiction!

Chapter VI: Looking For Light

/Five twenty-three p.m.\

(Unknown Location)

Norm POV

"Sir?"

"Have you found anything, Phanterus?"

"No, nothing of consequence that you don't already know, sir."

"What of Filrenes? Is he aware of you?"

"Not as such, sir. He's powers have grown, though, since the Eclipse."

"Hmm. Keep a close eye on him, then. Asmode has made his move."

"Very well, sir."

"Oh, and Phanterus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep Aerean under surveillance, as well."

"Yes, sir."

/Five twenty-four p.m.\

(Kouji's Room/End of Block C)

Norm POV

Takuya blinked and found himself standing in the middle of a small room of white walls and a blue-carpeted floor. A desk stood on one side of the room while a single bed stood on the other. Everything was neat and tidy; not a single thing was out of place.

The only thing that was missing was the owner of the room himself.

Frowning, Takuya took out his Holo-map and quickly turned it on. After logging in, Takuya double clicked the screen on the icon labeled TDNA and waited as a window opened. He hurriedly entered Kouji's name in it and after three seconds (yes, he counted) of waiting, a Holo-map of the surrounding area appeared with a small red dot blinking in the spot where the small forestation at the edge of the courtyard stood.

Still frowning, Takuya stuffed his Holo-map back into his pant pocket and ran towards the door next to him, colliding with it in the process.

Cursing himself for forgetting that the thing was electronic and needed the code for it to open, he rubbed his head (unfortunately, he got another bruise at the exact same spot as last time) and turned to the panel, identical to the one outside, at the side of the metal (that means the bruise he got was bigger than last time, too) door and pressed the same series of numbers he had pressed before.

A small green light blinked on the small screen of the panel before a soft click sounded and Takuya pulled open the metal door. Closing it behind him, Takuya ran down the hallway, bumping into other kids who were leaving the rooms of their buddies, as it was already late. Too caught up in running and dodging, Takuya didn't notice when a familiar, dark-haired teen followed after him through the crowd of moving bodies.

"Takuya!"

Takuya ignored the call and continued to run, deciding that Izumi or Kai were going to have to come second on his list of current priorities, after Kouji's whereabouts and safety. That is, until his true name was called after him from behind.

"_Filrenes!"_

Eyes widening, he stopped and turned, only to be greeted by a pair of cold, obsidian eyes.

"What happened?"

Takuya blinked. "Kai?"

"What happened, Takuya?" asked the other teen again. "I sensed something."

Takuya scowled and wondered how Kai could know his true name, but then shook his head and decided to ask later.

"I'll explain later," he said, turning around. "My Buddy's missing."

A hand grabbed him and turned him around to face the obsidian-eyed teen.

"Kouji?"

Takuya scowled again. "Yes. Kouji. Now let go. I have to find him." He knew he was being curt and rude, but hey, Kai never used to talk much anyway.

He shrugged off Kai's hand and turned around again, sprinting off towards the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Kai was following.

When they reached the bottom floor, Takuya quickly made his way out the building and onto the courtyard, glancing around.

"What do you know, Takuya?"

The question hung in the air as Takuya turned around to see Kai staring at him contemplatively.

"Nothing you probably don't," answered the brunette, staring back.

Kai continued to stare for a minute before looking past Takuya's shoulder, towards the forestation at the edged of the courtyard.

"He's not in danger, if that's what you're thinking," said Kai quietly.

"He will be, soon," retorted the brunette, shaking his head. He turned and ran into the forestation, knowing that his dark-haired friend would probably follow.

Sure enough, another set of thumping feet pounded behind him, accompanying his own. Takuya continued to run as he ducked to avoid getting hit by several low branches. Pulling out his Holo-map, Takuya glanced down at it and saw Kouji's red dot blinking seemingly not too far away. Takuya looked up ahead of him and saw small slivers of bright, white light flashing between the gaps of several thick trees.

He skidded to a stop and stared at the lights, turning off his Holo-map and stuffing it into his pant pocket. Kai stood next to him and stared as well, looking, for the first time since Takuya had known him, utterly bewildered.

"He's Awakening," whispered the obsidian-eyed boy.

Before Takuya could ask what he meant, a wave of power swept through the area in a circle, pushing him and Kai backwards and sending them flying into trees painfully.

Takuya winced as he slid back to the ground and looked up to see the lights diminishing. A small figure emerged from the trees and fell to the ground in a heap. Takuya, despite the throbbing in his mind, crawled on his hands and knees towards the dark heap and winced again as another wave of pain and nausea hit him. Shaking his head, he looked down at the figure and reached an arm out, brushing against soft skin.

/Four fifty p.m.\

(Unknown Location)

Kouji POV

I followed the small, blinking light ahead of me and frowned when a cold breeze blew past. I stopped in my tracks and glanced around, expecting to see monsters or shadow beasts.

Instead, soft, warm Darkness greeted me and brushed gently against my arms, caressing my face. I blinked and smiled softly, moving once more, a feeling of dazed dreaminess overwhelming my mind, numbing my thoughts.

A soft, familiar song played in the air around me, dancing against my ears and sparking my memories, giving them life and form in the Darkness.

Dark figures of every shape and size surrounded me, hissing at me in low, angry tones. But I paid them no heed, keeping my eyes straight ahead, at the light that never seemed to grow larger even as I neared it. I didn't doubt that I was almost where it was, though; I could feel the coldness of it, seeping into my bones through the fragile material of my still-one-cuff-torn shirt.

Many people seemed to think that Light is warm, gentle; a loving entity that kept the Dark monsters away and kept you safe and secure in you bed at home. But that's bull.

True, Light did fend off the shadow beasts that tried to enter your home and wreak havoc, but warm? Gentle? Loving?

Not at all. Light's not some mother looking after her child. Far from it. Light has as much warmth as an iceberg in the middle of Antarctica. I'm not saying that it's evil, no. That's not it either. Light is… indifferent.

It's logical. Intellectual. Calculative. It bears the responsibility of good. But not everything can be 'good', and so Light must judge and choose, and make the decision that would benefit the 'greater good'. At times, these decisions are, somewhat… heartless. Cruel. But for Light, it is the lesser of two evils. Light is not an entity, nor a being, that understands the concept or depth of the human emotions. It understands not love, as we don't understand its beneficial actions of 'good'.

Light is, out of all the ten Elements, the most coldest of all; colder even than Ice. And the cruelest, so it would seem. Although, most would prefer putting the blame on Darkness. Which, predictably, is actually not its fault. Darkness is not at all evil, nor is it cold. In fact, it's actually a lot warmer than Light. Darkness, for some reason, is believed to be the wicked one, the evil shadow of Light, the source of all unjust and the root of all iniquity.

But Darkness, unlike Light, understands. No, wait, that's not quite right. It doesn't understands, rather, it just doesn't see things in the same logical and calculative sense that Light, its other half, did. It saw no sense, nor justice, in the ways Light used to keep the shadow beasts from the humans, and felt it wrong that some should suffer for others to live.

Suffice to say, Darkness had a heart while Light kept an ice cube for one. And for that, it was hated and despised. Still is, ne?

Where is the justice in that, I wonder? The fairness? I hate Light for that. For condemning the Dark just because it tried to change the way things worked. For turning me into the cold bastard I knew people thought I was. For cursing me with its presence within my essence, my soul. For deeming my brother unworthy to live…

My brother…

Nii-san…

_Why? Nii-san, why?_

A shadow cut off my path in front of me, blocking my way. But I was dazed, and walked right through it, breath hitching slightly as its Dark energy mingled with my own Light, causing my body to shiver slightly as Dark and Light negated each other's effect.

My steps did not falter, though, and I kept dazed blue-grey eyes upon my target; the light of which that had called me here.

_Come, Lucifer…_

Lucifer. That was my true name, wasn't it? Lucifer, the Bearer of Light. Lucifer, the Fallen Angel. Lucifer the Devil. Lucifer this, Lucifer that. In every mortal's mind, Lucifer is evil, just as Darkness is wicked. Ironic, ne? For him to have a name that meant the very opposite of what he is thought to be.

_Come…_

I am coming.

_Hurry…_

My pace hastens as urgency creeps into the voice in my mind. Fear, too, could be detected in it, causing me to frown. Even in my dazed state, I knew something was wrong. Question was, what?

Ahead of me, the small sliver of Light suddenly began to grow wider, and I stopped in my tracks, holding up an arm to shield my eyes from the blinding brightness.

Cold seeped into my bones tenfold and I shivered violently, shaking my head. I dropped my arm and squinted as I stared into the growing light. Scowling, I reached out to touch it.

---+---

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Everything was bright. Nothing like the Darkness that had been surrounding me only what seemed to be moments before. Tall, thick, lush green-leafed trees were scattered throughout the small park. Clouds danced with wind in the sky, hiding the sun occasionally.

I looked around and saw no one. Not a soul in sight.

Taking a tentative step forward, I sent out my mind to survey the area. No other active mind, human or animal, could be detected. Except…

A small tugging pulled my wandering mind towards one side of the park, where a bench stood alone at the side of a pathway. On it, sat a man, with waist-length white hair and equally white silvery eyes. His features, chiseled to perfection, were neither young nor old, yet his lips smiled in a wise, all-knowing way. Warmth radiated from that soft smile and I found myself moving towards him.

"Hello, Lucifer," greeted the man in a soft, firm voice as I reached him.

"Who are you?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"I am you," answered the man, smiling still.

I tilted my head to one side and frowned. The man continued to smile and patted the space next to him on the wooden bench. Still frowning, I sat down next to him, turning slightly so I could look into his face.

"Why am I here?"

A simple enough question.

"To understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your destiny."

"That's bull."

A small chuckle came from him. "Maybe."

"Who are you?"

"I am you."

"That's bull, too."

"No, not really."

"Then explain."

"I am Lucifer."

"And I'm Kouji. So you're not me."

The man laughed loudly, his strange eyes dancing with mirth. "That's true, I guess."

"Good. Then you're not me. So what am I doing here?"

"To understand your destiny."

"Okay, fine. So what's my destiny?"

"You have to find out for yourself."

"How am I supposed to understand, then?"

The man smiled again and looked into my eyes. "What do you know, Lucifer?"

I raised a brow and answered, "I'm Kouji. Not Lucifer."

"Very well then, Kouji. What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Yes, but what do you _Know_?"

I frowned. What was he getting at? For a moment, I was beginning to think that he must have been a crazy old man, until a small tug in my mind made me think. Then I closed my eyes. Something stirred in me and I heard myself say in a firm, assured voice, "I know that Darkness is corrupted."

"What else?"

"I know that Air is in danger."

"And?"

"I know that Light is unwanted."

"Is that true?"

"For me, yes."

"But for Fire?"

"Fire… Fire is misguided."

"Fire is flickering. Unknowing. It searches yet it misses."

"It should stay away. It's in danger, too."

"Fire cannot stay away from Light. Light belongs to it."

My eyelids flung open and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Light belongs to the Dark."

"Darkness cannot give Light the warmth that it lacks. Only Fire can."

I frowned and turned away. Deciding not to reply, I closed my eyes once more. "Thunder is afraid."

"As it should be."

"Shadow bears hatred for the corrupted Darkness."

"Unappeased it will remain, lest the evil is defeated."

"Earth cannot see beyond its sorrow."

"Blinded by vengeance."

"Water cannot flow freely."

"Stopped by its doubts."

"Light is…" I stopped. Opening my eyes, I stared at the ground, fear and horror clogging my windpipe. Knowledge of upcoming events made left me speechless.

"Light is not unwanted," murmured Lucifer from beside me.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Fear is a very strong emotion, and combined with horror only makes it worse.

"For Light to belong to evil, it must be Branded," continued Lucifer quietly. "To make it dark, it must be tainted. Light does not belong to Darkness but it will if Fire does not find it first."

"W-why?" I stuttered, looking up to him.

Bright eyes turned dark, clouding with worry and disturbing thoughts. "Darkness cannot rule without Light by its side. That is why you must find Fire, Kouji. Only Fire can keep you safe."

"But… that will put Fire in danger."

"Fire is wild. It cannot be tamed by Darkness, this the Dark knows. Fire is safe. Safer than Light, at least."

I kept staring with fearful eyes and Lucifer stared back with sadly.

"You must leave now, Kouji. The Dark _will_ find you here."

"Too late for that now."

I jumped off the bench at the sound of the voice and whirled around, only to be greeted by crimson-red eyes.

"Hello Lucifer," smirked the pale blond-haired boy standing behind the bench, and I didn't know whether he was talking to me or to Lucifer.

I didn't care much either.

"Leave, Kouji," muttered Lucifer, standing and turning to look at the boy as well.

I stood there for a while, a few feet behind Lucifer, staring at the boy. His ears were strangely long and pointed and he was wearing clothes that resembled an underage stripper.

"Now, Kouji."

Lucifer's voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced at him before nodding slowly. The crimson-eyed boy smirked again.

"Now, now, sweet Lucifer," said the boy mockingly. "You're not going anywhere."

I yelped in alarm as a ring of bright red flames suddenly appeared around me, dancing hungrily and towering above me.

Lucifer glanced at me and raised an arm, but the crimson-eyed boy appeared beside him suddenly, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't interfere, old man," he hissed, pushing Lucifer away with a strength that was not normal for a boy his age.

Lucifer was sent flying back, landing and scraping his side on the rough concrete ground a few feet away from us.

The crimson-eyed boy once again turned his gaze on me and smirked as he began walking. The flames parted as he neared and I involuntarily stepped back, stopping only when the heat of flames behind me licked against my back.

"Light belongs to Fire," murmured the boy, getting closer and closer to me with every step he took. Hunger and lust clouded his blood red eyes as they looked over me, taking in every part of my body. "A shame Filrenes lost you. You're a treasure to die for."

Sudden anger took over fear and I scowled. How dare he speak of me like a prize to be won in a contest?

"Stay away from me," I hissed, venom dripping off of each carefully spoken syllable.

The boy stopped in his tracks a few feet away from me, surprise etched upon his pale face. Then it twisted into another smirk and he raised a brow slyly.

"My, my, the wolf has reared its fangs, it would seem," he said mockingly. "Such a pity it must be tamed."

With lightning fast speed, he suddenly pounced and I let out a cry of surprise and pain as my back hit the hard ground beneath me. He straddled me by the waist, pinning my wrists on either side of my head.

"Get off!" I hissed, squirming beneath him, trying desperately to escape his hold.

He pressed his body against me and applied more pressure upon my wrists, causing me to cry out involuntarily in pain. The boy smirked and leaned into me, loosening his grip only ever so little. His face was inches from mine and his hot, warm breath blew uncomfortably into my face. I winced and turned my head to the side, scowling in disgust.

One of his hands let go of my wrist to grab my chin and turn my head to face him. Immediately, I moved my freed hand between us, pushing against his chest. He didn't seem to mind, though, and smirked even more.

"I wonder," he drawled, raising a brow as he stroked his thumb against my jaw line gently. "Do you know what it's like to burn, Lucifer?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared, refusing to answer.

He laughed at that and I felt like ripping the smirk off his face. Which was what I tried to do. I moved my hand that was between us and grabbed at his mouth, muffling his laughter. I squeezed, hard and pushed him back.

His eyes widened slightly as he pulled back, releasing me and falling over between my raised knees onto his butt. I propped myself onto my elbows and quickly stood up, backing away from him. The ring of flames surrounding us had diminished while he had pounced on me and I whirled around, jumping over what was left of the flickering flames.

I ran down the gravel path towards where Lucifer still lay, half conscious. I slowed down and looked at him, wondering if I should help him or leave him.

He looked up at me with bleary silvery eyes and smiled softly. I frowned but nodded my head and continued running, ignoring the angry shout from the crimson-eyed boy behind me. I pumped my legs faster and sprinted deeper into the park, suddenly wondering how to get out of here.

As if answering my question, a small sliver of light, similar to the one that had brought me here, appeared in front of me, shining brightly. Another angry shout reached my ears, this time louder than before, and a small blast of red flames suddenly hit the ground a few feet away from me. My breath hitched slightly in fear but I continued to run, stretching out my arm towards the light.

Another ball of flames exploded to my right, but I was almost there. Cold seeped into me once more as I drew nearer to the light. And next, nothing.

/Six p.m.\

(In the Heart of the Forest at the Edge of the Courtyard)

Norm POV

Kouji gasped as something warm brushed softly against his arm and he quickly sat up, wincing when a wave of dizziness assaulted his mind. Strong hands gripped his shoulders gently and for a moment, he thought that the crimson-eyed stranger had somehow followed him. But the hands holding him were not pushing him against the ground or anything else and were instead steadying him.

"Kouji?"

Blue-grey eyes snapped up to meet cinnamon-brown that were filled with warmth and worry and… Light?

"Nngh?" was all he could muster, as the headache forming in his mind became unbearable.

"Kai, help me," called Takuya over his shoulder as he held Kouji, who sagged against him weakly, close.

Kai, eyes still wide in bewilderment, shook his head and quickly regained his composure. Hurriedly, he went over to his brunette friend and slung one of Kouji's arms over his shoulder. Takuya swung the other over his own shoulder and they both began to move out of the small forest. It took a while for them to move through the thick, low-branched trees, but after twenty or so minutes, they emerged from the forest, tired and ragged, but at least safe.

Takuya got out from beneath Kouji's arm and gently let the ebony-haired teen fall to the ground, letting himself fall as well, as Kai, too, let his other arm go. Kouji, half-conscious, blinked blearily against the light of the sun that hung a little low in the sky.

"Wha--?" he began, but was stopped when he winced again, courtesy of the headache he'd acquired.

Takuya set Kouji's head on his lap and gently stroked the boy's ebony bangs from his face. "Kai, get Izumi," he murmured, eyes still upon Kouji.

Kai glanced at him and nodded his head before running off into the direction of block C. Takuya, still staring and stroking the ebony-haired teen in his arms, struggled to keep his anger and worry at bay. Anger at whoever had hurt Kouji and worry for the ebony-haired teen himself.

The ebony-haired teen was more beautiful than his younger counterpart, at least in Takuya's opinion. His hair, much longer than astral Kouji's, hung in a low ponytail at the base of his neck and his skin was much paler. He was small for his age, though not terribly so; just enough to make people think that he was younger than he actually was.

Too caught up in his thoughts, the Firedancer did not notice when the sound of running feet echoed in the vast, open courtyard, neither did he hear the worried cries of one of his best friends.

"Takuya!" cried Izumi, stumbling to a stop a few feet behind the brunette.

Takuya looked up over his shoulder and gave Izumi a serious stare. "Help him, Izumi."

The blonde, startled by the grimness of her usually foolish and joyous friend, frowned and wondered what he meant for a moment, before glancing down at what the brunette was holding so protectively in his arms.

She gasped when the sight of a ragged-looking boy with pale, pale skin, whose breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps, greeted her bright blue eyes and she immediately fell to her knees next to Takuya, fussing over both of them concernedly.

"What happened? Where were you? Why is he like this? Are you alright?" she questioned all in one breath.

Takuya gave her a pointed look and she stopped, biting her lip. "All right, gomen."

Then she placed her hands a few inches above the boy's face, closing her eyes in concentration. Her pale hands glowed a light lavender color that bathed the boy's face entirely and she sighed after a few seconds. The boy's breathing slowed and soon became steady. The glow subsided after her sigh and Izumi pulled away, opening her eyes to once more look upon her brunette friend worriedly.

"I'll explain later," murmured Takuya, gently shifting Kouji in his arms so that the ebony-haired boy was leaning his back against Takuya's chest and his head rested in the crook of the brunette's neck.

Izumi bit her lip again and thought of protesting, but the sight of her suddenly tired-looking friend made her decide against it.

Nodding her head, she stood up, brushing away invisible dust off of her lavender skirt. "Okay. Do you need help with anything?"

Takuya scowled thoughtfully for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Sure."

_Tbc…_

Loen: Dun, dun, dun! What happens next? Well, honestly, I don't know yet. That's why I stopped here. + - +

Azzie: Idiot.

Kouji: No fair! I can't see anything from behind this guy!

Loen: O.o Uhh, Master Chief, can't you move a bit so Kouji can see?

Master Chief: Nope. Sorry, no can do. That'll put him in danger of being smacked by Azzie and being banished by you. Plus, Azzie's weird.

Kouji: ± - ±

Loen: º-º

Azzie: Crazy guy. You're weirder than me, and since the readers can't see me, but can see you if they play Halo, I think they'll agree. I mean, who the hell goes around wearing a creepy, out-of-fashion helmet and a stupid green Martian suit?

Loen: Meh, Azzie, don't make him angry. He'll blast you with a rocket launcher if you do.

Kouji: Wait, he will?

Loen: Yeah, I saw one in the Jumper Pod outside.

Kouji: . Oohh, do it, Master Chief! Blast Azzie with a rocket launcher!

Loen: HEY! You shouldn't be encouraging him! I don't want to have to pick up Azzie's remains!

Azzie: (rolls eyes) Oh, yeah, that's really nice, Nireth. Thanks for the concern.

Loen: (rubs back of head sheepishly) Eh, gomen Azzie.

Master Chief: (sweatdrops) ++ You people are weird and crazy. I have a feeling the Flood's already come here and eaten your brains. If you had any in the first place.

Kouji: Well, actually, Azzie was the one who took away Loen's brain. When he killed Loen, that is. After the first two times.

Master Chief: O.o But if Loen's dead, then who's this?

Loen: I'm a living dead!

Master Chief: O.o Scratch what I said before. I think you were the ones who ate the Flood.

Azzie: (grunts) If you mean those tiny blood-sucking bugs that come out of the bloated, exploding balloons and the big, mutated, regenerating creeps, then you're right.

Master Chief: …

Loen: (waves hands in front of Master Chief) Azzie, what'd you do?

Azzie: (shrugs) Nothing.

Kouji: He's frozen in horror, probably.

Loen: (slaps forehead and sighs dejectedly while dragging a stiff Master Chief out of the room and muttering) Sheesh, what am I gonna do now? Honestly, I think I'll banish both of you next time.

Kouji: (snickers) You go, Azzie!

Azzie: (grins) Hmph. What can I say? I rock.

Loen: ¬.¬ Aren't you guys supposed to be fighting?

Kouji: Why should we-

Azzie: -when we can-

Kouji: -make fun of you-

Azzie: -more, together?

Loen: O.o (sweatdrops before animefalling) God! Smite me now! They're finishing each other's sentences! I burn with each word!

Azzie: (rolls eyes) Dramatic much?

Kouji: Loen no baka yo.

Hmm, well, that was pointless, ne? Anyways, let us thank the reviewers for being such supportive readers! Domea Amiro! Oh, and since Kouji is being the forgetful idiot that he is, you should know that he no longer feels neglected because of this chapter, since he is sooo important in it. Honestly, this is pointless, ne?


	7. Talks

Azzie: (smacks an iron pan on Loen's head) Hey, Nireth, who did you say was coming over?

Loen: (sighs as a big bump forms on head) Hades, Azzie, _Hades_. Sheesh, how many times do you need to be told? And would you please stop hitting me with that _damned_ thing? I do need my brain to write.

Kouji: (grabs pan from Azzie and hits the bump on Loen's head, making it bigger) Hey! Why does Azzie get a visitor and I don't?

Loen: (winces) You _are_ getting a visitor, Kouji. Be patient. And don't hit me either. Unless of course, you want me to call Deimos here…

Kouji: O.o You gotta be kidding.

Loen: ¬.¬ Does it look like I'm kidding?

Kouji: (throws pan over his shoulder) Uhh, you're not gonna call Deimos now… right?

Loen: No, since you're being such a good boy. Oh, and guess what?

Kouji: What?

Loen: You're visitor's here!

Takuya: Hi!

Kouji: O.o Takky? What the hell are you doing here?

Takuya: (makes puppydog eyes at Kouji) Awe, aren't you happy to see me, Kou-chan?

Kouji: Eh, it's not that! I'm just surprised, that's all.

Takuya: (grins and glomps Kouji) Yay! Let's go have some fun! (drags Kouji out of the room)

Kouji: Hey! I need to- (gets cut off as the door shuts behind them)

Loen: ;) Aren't they so cute together? (jumps around in a happy little dance)

Azzie: Honestly, Nireth, you're being weird right now.

A burst of red and black flames appear and someone very scary-looking in black, tattered cloak emerges, laughing maniacally.

Stranger: Mwuahahahahahahahahahah!

Azzie: O.o

Loen: Hades! (glomps the stranger) You're here!

Hades: Haha (cough) ha (cough)… Eh, Loen, nice to see you again.

Loen: Nice! Very nice! Very, very nice!

Hades: Mmhmm, yeah, right. Now get off me, will ya? This is bad for my image.

Loen: (slides off him) Oh, right. Gomen. )

Azzie: O.o

Hades: Stop staring like that, Azreal, or your eyes might just pop out.

Azzie: (weakly points a finger at Hades) You…? Wha…? Why…? How…?

Loen: (waves arms in front of Azzie) Oi! Azzie! Didn't I tell you that Hades was coming?

Azzie: Well, yeah, but I didn't think you were being serious!

Hades: Oh, don't hyperventilate, Azreal. I'm here on vacation.

Azzie: … So you're not gonna make me work?

Hades: Nope.

Azzie: Seriously?

Hades: Totally.

Azzie: Honestly?

Hades: Positively.

Azzie: For sure?

Hades: Alright, if you don't stop that I'm gonna make you work more than usual.

Azzie: (gulps) R-right.

Loen: ;) Hehe! Don't they just get along real well? Anyways, on with the story!

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Well, I'm getting sick of summaries (mainly because I had to write thirty summaries of different books for my 'book review assignment' at school), so just go and read the chapter, won't ya?

Warning: Well, if you've gotten this far and have not noticed that this is a Yaoi fic, then I advise you to go get your eyes checked.

Disclaimer: Gah! Honestly man! Is this absolutely necessary? _Obviously_, I don't own Digimon, otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan fiction_!

Chapter VII: Reunion

/Eight twenty-three p.m.\

(Kouji's Room)

Norm POV

Takuya stared down at the pale face poking out of the white covers, for the thousandth time that day taking in every aspect of the ebony-haired teen's beautiful features. A creature of such wonder that lived among the mortals on the Earth; Takuya wondered what he'd done in a past life to have deserved a chance to see such divinity up close.

"Takuya?"

The young Firedancer slowly, and reluctantly, tore his gaze away from the sleeping Kouji and looked over his shoulder towards the metal door of the small room, where Izumi stood, timidly looking back at him.

"Takuya," said Izumi again, slowly. "We want, no, _need_ you to tell us what happened. Now."

Takuya stared at her for a moment longer, before nodding his head and turning around fully to face her. Behind Izumi, the large metal door was open and a worriedly confused Tommy stood in the middle of the doorway with a grim-looking Kai next to him.

"We need to find Horaima-sensei first," said Takuya quietly and calmly. "She needs to know this more than anyone."

Everyone nodded, save for Tommy, who simply stared at Kouji concernedly. Takuya saw this and moved over to the ten-year-old, putting a comforting hand on his small shoulder. Tomoki snapped bright, emerald eyes up to look into Takuya's cinnamon-brown orbs.

Takuya gave him a small smile of reassurance. "He'll be fine," whispered the brunette. "He just needs rest. No need to worry, 'kay?"

Tommy nodded slowly and unsurely, reverting his gaze back to Kouji's sleeping form. "Kouji nii-chan didn't do anything bad, right?" he asked quietly, looking back up to Takuya.

"Of course not," replied Takuya, smiling still.

Tommy nodded again, this time in approval. Takuya smiled again at that and gently turned the boy around by the shoulders.

"Let's go. We need to find Kin-san," he said, pushing the younger boy gently out.

Tommy giggled suddenly and Takuya glanced down at him questioningly.

"She tells us to call her Kin-san, too," explained the boy between giggles.

Takuya grinned, glad that Tommy had cheered up a little, and clasped the younger boy's small hand, half-dragging and half-pulling the boy down the darkened hall. He didn't even wait for Izumi and Kai, who trailed after them at a slower pace.

---+---

/Eight forty p.m.\

(Main Building, Horaima-sensei's Office)

Takuya POV

Anger. Raw, intense, burning and overwhelming anger coursed through me, fighting to be released from the hold I had on it. It was like a wild animal that was desperate to be set free after being caged in for too long. But just like any other wild animal, my anger had to be reined, lest it destroys everything around me in blind fury.

But it was hard for me to keep it back. Especially when an image of Kouji hurt comes to my mind. Keeping my anger back was almost as hard as fighting the urge to play with my magic; like tearing a part of your body away and rubbing salt in the wound. It hurt more than can be explained in words.

Yet, why did I feel this way? Why did I feel like I wanted to tear the person who had done this to Kouji into millions of minuscule pieces of flesh? I didn't even know _what _they had done to Kouji. So why? Why did I feel this way?

Honestly, I don't know either. Maybe it was because of that promise I made to Kouichi? I _did_ tell him I'd protect Kouji. But still…

That doesn't explain that incredible, warm and amazing feeling that shot through me when I held him close to me. When his hair tickled my neck and his breath played against my chin…

Gah! I'm going crazy. I just know it.

"Takuya?"

Tommy's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced down at him. He was a cute little kid, Tommy was. He was shy, gentle; nothing like my own little brother.

Anyways, Tommy timidly pointed at something in front of me and I looked up a second too late. Something hard and cold slammed into my face just as I turned to look and I groaned a little as I slid down to the floor, face flattened like pancake.

Giggles erupted behind him and I cursed silently, wondering why this place seemed to have cursed me to walk into doors.

"Eh? What's this? Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Tommy?"

I blearily blinked my swirling eyes and squinted against the light that had suddenly washed the deserted hallway we were in when the door I'd walked into was pulled back. A figure stood against the light background of the bright doorway, and my mind vaguely wondered if I had died of hitting too many doors and gone too Heaven.

I must've spoken that thought aloud, because a second later, the figure before me laughed.

"Takuya, you're not dead," someone said, and the figure bent and pulled me up to my feet by my arm.

My eyes adjusted to my surrounding after a while and I realized that the figure was actually Kin-san.

"Eh, arigatou," I said, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

Kin-san continued to laugh as she gestured us into her office, which was large and white and very neat. Neater than my room, at least.

A half-circle black desk stood in the middle of the office and a computer sat atop it. A bookshelf laden with several thick volumes of medicinal contents leaned against one wall while another wall was covered with several certificates and pictures of Kin-san when she was younger and when she was with other probably-famous people.

"So, what brings you all here?"

I tore my gaze away from the wall and saw that Kai, Izumi and Tommy were sitting in a long, black sofa that sat against the wall that faced Kin-san's desk. All of them, save for Kin-san, were looking at me, expecting me to explain.

I mentally sighed, but took a seat that was directly in front of Kin-san's desk. I took a deep breath as Kin-san, who was, of course, sitting behind her desk, looked at me questioningly.

"Kin-san," I said slowly, "do you believe in magic?"

There was silence for a while as Kin-san continued to stare at me. I knew she was probably trying to figure out if I was being serious or if I was just fooling around.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kin-san finally spoke. "That depends."

"On what?" I blurted, slightly surprised at her answer. Usually, people laugh it off or just say that I was being childish (they say that every other time, too, come to think of it…).

"On what kind of magic you mean," said Kin-san simply.

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"There are many kinds of magic, Takuya," answered Kin-san, studying me closely. "There is the magic that you experience when you fall in love for the first time. There is the magic that you feel when you kiss the person you love for the first time. There is the magic that happens when you save someone's life in an operating room at a hospital. There is also magic when you see the sun set and rise beyond the horizon. Then, of course, there's the magic that children believe in fairy tales. Which of these magics do you mean?"

I stared at Kin-san, mouth wide open. Kin-san smiled in amusement and I quickly closed my mouth, blushing slightly.

"Anou, I guess I mean the magic that children believe in," I stuttered.

Kin-san continued to smile. "Well, if you mean that kind of magic, then I'll need proof before I can believe in it."

"Proof?" I echoed thoughtfully, forgetting my embarrassment. I raised my right hand slowly above the desk and spread out my palm. Kin-san leaned forward in her chair and inspected it closely.

I grinned mentally and thought of a flame. Immediately, a small ball of flames appeared, its tips dancing between my fingers.

Kin-san stared at the fireball and leaned forward, keeping her bright blue gaze upon the flaming ball.

"Uhh, Kin-san?" I said quietly, looking at her with worried eyes when she didn't stop leaning forward, even when the fireball almost licked at her nose.

Kin-san jerked back suddenly, causing me to reflexively curl my open hand into a fist and smother the fireball. Pulling my hand close to my chest, I looked up at Kin-san worriedly.

"Kin-san?" I tried again.

Kin-san's bright blue eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief, and when she heard me, she blinked once before shaking her head slowly.

"That's… amazing," she whispered, leaning forward again. "Do it again, Takuya, please."

I smiled softly before doing as she requested. Kin-san watched with awe and fascination, holding her hands before my fireball like you would to a campfire.

A small cough behind me caused me to drop my smile and I sighed slightly before clenching my fist again. Kin-san let out a small sound of disappointment, but did not ask me to conjure another fireball. Instead, she dropped her hands and leaned back in her chair.

"I haven't seen that in years," she whispered.

I raised a brow at that. "You've… seen this before?"

Kin-san smiled a soft, sad smile. "Yes. Long ago. But that's another story, ne? For now, what is it that you needed me to know?"

I nodded my head, even though questions reeled through my mind. "Hai, that's right. Well, Kin-san, it's something to do with Kouji."

"Kouji? Is he all right?" Worry was filling her bright sapphire eyes and I couldn't help but smile softly at her motherly concern.

"He's fine, Kin-san. For the moment anyway," sighed the brunette.

"What do you mean, Takuya?"

"Anou, it's hard to explain. Why don't you tell me what you know about magic first?" I said. "Maybe that'll make it more understandable."

Kin-san nodded thoughtfully. "True. Alright then. What I know about magic, huh? Well, I know that each person with magical abilities have their own base Element, which is the main source of their power. I also know that magical wielders are categorized as either good, or evil; meaning they either use their powers discretely and to help other people, or they use them for their own selfish ends, uncaring of the consequences of their actions."

"Is that all?" I asked when she stopped.

"I'm afraid so," answered Kin-san, a bit sheepishly. "I never really got the chance to find out more."

I nodded my head. "That's good enough, though. Not many are even aware that there are magic wielders. You being a Norm(1) and knowing this much is more than anyone would expect."

Kin-san smiled softly. "That's nice, I guess. But, anyway, please continue."

"Right. Well, you know that there are evil magic wielders, ne? Well, it seems that there some of them, helping the corrupted Darkness, who are trying to gain more power by forcing other magic wielders to fight for them.

"Honestly, I don't know much, but it seems that Kouji's a… unique magic wielder. He's powers are of Light-"

"Matte," interrupted Kin-san, staring at me with wide eyes. "Did you say Light?"

"Hai."

"But… isn't Light an invalid Element? I mean, nobody's ever had control over Light before."

My eyes darkened grimly. "That's half true. Kouji's brother told me that Kouji's the first in a long time who ever had the powers of Light."

"Kouji's brother?" said Kin-san and Tommy, who, like Kai and Izumi, had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, in unison.

I would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so grim.

Instead, though, I began to tell them all about my visit to the Garden, though opting to not mention some parts. By the time I was done talking, Kin-san was marveling at the thought of another world powered by nothing but a subconscious while Izumi and Kai merely fell into their own thoughts.

Tommy, though, was disappointed, wondering why Kouji had never mentioned that he had a brother before, let alone a twin.

"That's because he doesn't remember much, Tommy," I said softly, giving him a look of reassurance. "He probably only remembers that his brother died. That's pretty painful to talk about, don't you think so?"

Tommy looked back at me, uncertainty in his bright emerald orbs. "Yeah, I guess that must hurt a lot."

I shot him a small smile and turned back to Kin-san, who was now scowling thoughtfully as her fingers tapped against her desk rhythmically.

"Takuya," she said, after a moment. "You say you talked to Kouichi, right?"

"Hai. Why?"

"Did Kouichi tell you why Kouji can't remember his past?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "No, not really. He just said that Kouji must've suffered a mental relapse after sending him into the Garden and that probably caused his mind to lock away his memories."

Kin-san nodded slowly. "Yes, that could be the case. And doubled by his traumatizing experience, his mind must've decided that forgetting was the best choice to make."

I frowned. "Traumatizing experience? You mean when he witnessed his parents being… murdered?"

Tommy and Izumi gasped behind me while Kai, I could sense, was breathing quite heavily, as if he had just run a long way.

Kin-san nodded sadly. "Yes."

I was aware that my eyes had hardened and darkened even more, but at the moment, I didn't care. "I have a feeling that the people who killed Kouji's parents are the same people who want to get Kouji onto the Dark's side."

Kin-san frowned. "Do you know them, Takuya?"

I shook my head. "No. But I met one of them when I was at the Garden. He said he's name was Deimos and he mentioned someone called Asmode."

Kai's breath hitched a little when I uttered the name and I mentally made a note to ask him some questions later. He'd been acting quite strange since we got Kouji out of the forest and what had he said when we saw Kouji? 'He's awakening'? What'd that mean?

"Asmode?"

Kin-san's voice broke through my train of thought and I snapped up my eyes to look at her.

"Have you heard of him before?"

Kin-san nodded slowly, then suddenly shook her head before sighing. "Well, yes and no. I read somewhere about someone called Asmode who tried to poison a few very important people and was caught and imprisoned, but that was centuries ago. It can't possibly be the same person that you're talking about."

I scowled and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. For now, though, I'm more concerned about Kouji and Deimos. I'm convinced that Deimos was the one who hurt Kouji--"

"Wait! Kouji's hurt?" shouted Kin-san, suddenly standing up from her chair. "What do you mean? What happened? When did it happen? Where is he now?"

I winced as her voice grew louder with each word she spoke and was very sure that so did Tommy and Izumi. Heck, probably even Kai.

"Kin-san! Calm down!" I shouted, standing up as well, as I put my hands up before me in an appeasing manner. "He's fine! Izumi healed him!"

Kin-san seemed to hear me and stopped shouting, though she was still standing and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, looking at me sternly.

I flinched. "I don't know either. The second I left the Garden, I tracked him down with my Holo-map. I found him in the forest outside, and he was using his powers in some way. He was breathing pretty raggedly after that, when he collapsed, so I told Kai to find Izumi. Then Izumi healed him, and we put him back into his room. He's asleep right now."

Kin-san closed her eyes and took deep breaths as I watched her wearily, lowering myself slowly back into my chair. A moment later, Kin-san sat back down as well.

"Gomen," she said after a while, opening her eyes to look at me sheepishly. "I overreact sometimes."

I sweatdropped as Izumi and Tommy, who were clutching each other in fear while Kin-san had been shouting, stared at her with beady eyes.

"Uhh, well, that's okay," I stuttered, chuckling softly.

"Anyway, is Kouji all right?" asked Kin-san.

"He's fine. Just drained, is all," I said reassuringly. "Anyway, I'm sure that Deimos was behind that. So we need to keep Kouji safe. We need your help to do that."

Kin-san smiled softly, seemingly back to her normal self. "Did you really need to ask?"

_Tbc…_

Reference:

(1) Norm: Normal humans who do not have any magical powers.

Loen: Ah, well. I didn't know what else to write, so I stopped here. ) Gomen. But Author's block is a pain in the arse, I tell you. Anyways, since no one is here to harass me, as Kouji's still out with Takky and Azzie's off doing god-knows-what with Hades, I'm going to thank the reviewers personally. So, uhh… Thanks! You guys are great! Domea Amiro!


	8. Strangers

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: None

Warning: Well, if you've gotten this far and have not noticed that this is a Yaoi fic, then I advise you to go get your eyes checked.

Disclaimer: _Obviously_ I don't own Digimon, otherwise this wouldn't be a fan fiction!

Glossary:

Koi: a term that means boyfriend (its other form, 'koibito' means the same thing, though is taken more seriously and usually implies a deeper relationship, like 'fiancé')

Ken-chan: Okay, I don't know if you guys know, but between –kun and –chan, the only difference is that –chan is more affectionate than –kun, and both can be used for boy and girl names. The only reason that –chan is used more for/by girls is because girls are more open in their affection than guys.

Kuso: shit; damn

Chapter VIII: Strangers

/Eleven forty p.m.\

(Ken's Apartment, Somewhere in Odaiba)

Norm POV

Ken stared at the pale dull-gray screen of his laptop, reading and re-reading the strange, cryptic message written in white font amidst the gray background.

Frowning, he read it again, this time out loud, in the hopes of actually making at least some sense in it.

"_Noom fo ssenkrad skees s'rednuht doolb_," he read quietly. "_Eraweb fo sregnad ni erutuf emoc_."

Frown deepening, he leaned back in his chair and tried to make sense of it. Again. It had been less than an hour before nine p.m. that night when he had received the mysterious e-mail from an unknown source, and the violet-haired genius had been trying to make out its meaning since. First, he had thought it to be in another language, so he had scanned it through every tongue known to man.

This had, quite obviously, proven to be an incorrect theory, and Ken had begun to wonder whether it was in some kind of code. Thus, he had scanned it through code of every kind used by every creature, and still, there was nothing he got.

When an hour passed and he still didn't have a clue to its meaning, Ken had resorted to reading it endlessly in his mind, hoping it would trigger some kind of mental recognition. Of course, that didn't work either.

So he was now currently stuck with wondering what to do and his self-control was quickly dispersing. Never before had a puzzle been set in front of him that he could not solve, and here he was, reduced to staring at the taunting screen while his mind screamed for a clue to the meaning of the cryptic message.

"Argh!" he shouted very un-Ken-like after another minute of staring.

"Ken-chan?"

Daisuke poked his head into Ken's darkened room and looked over at his koi worriedly. "Are you alright in here?"

Ken unintentionally ignored the mahogany-haired teen and shouted out his frustration again, causing Daisuke to flinch slightly. When Ken continued to ignore him, Daisuke went into the room and made his way over to his violet-haired koi.

"Ken-chan," he murmured, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders gently.

Ken finally seemed to realize that Daisuke was there and looked up at the mahogany-haired teen, amethyst eyes clouded with confusion and frustration. "Daisuke…"

"What's wrong, Ken?" asked Daisuke, rubbing his shoulders slightly in a soothing gesture.

Ken sighed and leaned back into Daisuke's gentle touch, closing his eyes. "I… It's this thing, Dai-kun," he explained quietly, gesturing weakly at his laptop with his eyes still closed. "I can't make heads nor tails of it and it's driving me mad."

Daisuke raised a brow before glancing curiously over at the gray screen of the laptop. It wasn't every day Ken found something that drove him crazy, with the exception of Daisuke himself, so the mahogany-haired teen was quite curious, if not eager, to know what had managed to do what he thought only he could do to his adorable koibito. Still continuing his sort-of massage on Ken's shoulders, he read the strange message out loud.

"_Noom fo ssenkrad skees s'rednuht doolb_. _Eraweb fo sregnad ni erutuf emoc_?" Scowling, Daisuke tilted his head and suddenly sweatdropped slightly.

"It's not in English, nor Japanese," muttered Ken, meanwhile, eyes still closed and unaware that Daisuke had found something he apparently hadn't. "And it's not in any code I've seen."

"Uhh… Ken-chan," muttered Daisuke, still sweatdropping slightly. Ken, though, didn't seem to hear him and continued on with his rambling.

"I can't see anything familiar in it," said the violet-haired genius.

"Ken-chan…"

"And it doesn't match any other language around the world either."

"Ken-chan…"

"And I don't even know who sent it-"

"Ken!"

Ken's eyes snapped open when Daisuke suddenly shouted and he looked up questioningly at the mahogany-haired teen.

"Yes, Dai-kun?"

Daisuke sweatdropped and pointed at the screen. "Gomen, Ken-chan, but I think it _is_ in English…"

Ken frowned and turned to look at the screen. "Anou, Dai-kun, I know you don't pay attention in English Class, but I'd think that even you would know that 'noom' is not an English word, nor is 'doolb'," he said slowly.

Daisuke ignored his tone and said, "No, Ken-chan, don't you see? They're all spelt _backwards_. That's why it doesn't seem to be in English."

Ken frowned and opened his mouth to say that the possibility of that was close to zero when he suddenly realized that the words did seem to make sense better if you spelt them the way Daisuke suggested…

Quickly, he sat up straight and began rapidly typing on his laptop, and seconds later, the so-called cryptic message was 'deciphered'.

"'Moon of darkness seeks thunder's blood," he read quietly. "Beware of dangers in future come'. Well, it doesn't make sense to me, but at least it's understandable."

Ken turned and grinned at Daisuke. "I guess you're not as stupid as they say."

Daisuke glared playfully and huffed. "Hmph. At least I don't have a big head."

"On the contrary, Dai-kun," replied Ken sweetly. "Your hair makes your head bigger than mine."

Daisuke frowned and smacked his head lightly. "I do _not_ have a big head."

Ken rubbed his head and said, "I never said you did. And please refrain from hitting my head, Dai-kun. Unlike _some_ people, I do need it you know."

Daisuke pouted at the insult laid underneath the purple-haired genius's sarcasm and put on a hurt face. "Oh, Ken-chan, your harsh words wound me so," he cried out dramatically, clutching his chest as he fell to the floor, 'dead', tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth.

Ken wrinkled his nose and looked down at him knowingly. "Have you been reading again, Dai-kun?"

Daisuke peeked up at him through one eye and said, "Yesh," tongue still hanging out.

He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned up at Ken. Ken grinned back, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could, though, a loud banging sounded from outside the room, faint, but still audible to the to teens. Daisuke sent a questioning glance at Ken.

Ken gave him a shrug in answer to his silent question; no, he was not expecting anyone that night, and his parents were still in Kyoto, they had called that afternoon to say that they would be home by the end of the week.

Daisuke's questioning look was replaced by one of wonder and somewhat suspicion.

"Dai, let's go see who it is," suggested Ken, standing up.

Daisuke frowned, but did not protest and stood up as well. They both exited the purple-haired genius's room and made their way down the darkened hallway outside. Ken was grasping Daisuke's hand in his own, as said mahogany-haired teen led them towards the living room of the Ichijouji apartment slowly, where the sound of banging still echoed angrily within the empty halls.

When they both entered the living room, which was scarcely furnished, save for a few pictures on the pale walls, a sofa, a television set and a coffee table, the view of the wooden front door of the apartment came into their line of sight, and Ken's grip upon the other teen's hand tightened as the pounding on the door intensified.

Daisuke gave his koi a reassuring squeeze before pulling his rapidly-bluing hand out of the purple-haired genius's hold. Glancing at him, Daisuke made his way over to the door and checked to make sure the security latch was, well, latched, before turning the lock on the door.

The banging ceased as the soft click of the lock sounded quietly, and Daisuke turned the knob slowly, pulling the door open cautiously. A flash of bright silver filled his vision before sudden pain hit him and he was sent flying back from the door, smashing into the sofa in the living room.

"Daisuke!" shouted Ken, immediately rushing to his koi's side. Daisuke groaned in response as Ken placed one arm behind his back, holding him up from his half-lying, half-sitting position behind the, fortunately, soft back of the pale lilac sofa.

"K-Ken," moaned the mahogany-haired teen, straining to keep the headache forming in his mind at bay.

The wooden door of the Ichijouji apartment suddenly exploded in a flash of gray and red sparks, sending small, but sharp, splinters flying in every direction. Ken held an arm in front of him as he leaned down closer to Daisuke, successfully keeping most of the dangerous pieces of wood away from their faces, though some did manage to cut through the thin fabric of his sleeve.

Wincing slightly, he lowered his arm when the wood-dust resulted from the explosion ceased dancing around them and cast his gaze onto the now-ruined front door of his home. A glare was fixed upon his pale, narrow face, one that was neutralized the second his amethyst eyes saw two, unfamiliar and lethal-looking people walking calmly into his apartment, looking around as though they had every right to be there.

One of them was a boy in his late teens with pale, almost white, blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, long, pointed ears peeking out from the sides of his narrow, undoubtedly-handsome, face. He was clad in a tight, silver-gray, long-sleeved tunic and matching long tight pants. His pale, delicate feet were strangely bare and one of his equally pale hands clutched a long, silver staff, almost as tall as he himself, with Wiccan runes that glowed white lining its length. His eyes, a strong contrast against his pale skin and hair, were the darkest of dark obsidian that looked as though they held a deep, dangerous power.

His companion, a girl seemingly the same age as himself, was in a long, dark pink, almost purple, coat-like shirt that was tight around the torso but loose below the waist, its sides flared. It was sleeveless, and just below her upper arms, she wore identically-colored arm warmers that reached around her wrists. A long skirt of dark lilac hugged loosely around her legs, ending just above knee-high pink-booted feet. She, too, held a long staff, made of reddish-brown rosewood, judging from its bark patterns, engraved with other Wiccan runes along its length, though the one she held had a tip of a glinting, pink blade. Wavy brown locks cascaded below her shoulders and pink-dyed bangs framed a delicate face of lightly-tanned skin, lighter than Takuya's. Reddish-brown eyes looking more accustomed to hold warmth stared hatefully at Ken and Daisuke.

Ken frowned as he surveyed the girl. She seemed so familiar…

"Surrender, Aerean, and Thor will not get hurt."

The soft, almost inaudible voice, interrupted the purple-haired genius's wonderings, and Ken's amethyst eyes snapped up to the other teenager, who seemed to be the one to have talked. Ebony black tore deep into Ken's amethyst orbs and the younger teen found it hard to look away as the deep, seemingly endless obsidian pulled him in…

"Ken."

Daisuke pulled his koi's shoulders and turned the teen around to face him. Ken did not struggle, but his amethyst orbs were clouded over, looking uncharacteristically dazed and blank.

Frowning, the mahogany-haired teen turned to glare at the two unwelcome visitors, who were observing them expectantly.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Both older teenagers seemed unperturbed by the venom in his voice. The brunette, in particular, spat at him.

"That is none of your concern, Thor," she hissed, holding her spear in front of her in an offensive stance.

Her companion, on the other hand, merely stared at him impassively with his dark eyes.

"Surrender, and no one need get hurt," was all he said, in the same quiet voice.

Although confused by the name the girl had addressed him by and somewhat irritated by the older boy's indifference, Daisuke just glared at them both before turning to look worriedly back at Ken. His koi was still unmoving in his grip, though his eyes were no longer glazed over.

"Ken?" he whispered quietly, pleading silently for the other teen to respond.

"Dai…?" murmured the purple-haired genius weakly.

Frowning, the mahogany-haired teen shook his shoulders a bit. "Ken!"

Ken snapped out of his stupor at the shake and he suddenly tensed. He was about to say something when one of the few pictures hanging on the wall next to them suddenly smashed to pieces.

"We do not appreciate being ignored, Aerean," hissed the brunette in front of them.

Daisuke growled in answer and his reddish-brown eyes, redder than the girl's but otherwise identical to hers, flashed dangerously. The light that hung off the ceiling above them began to flicker and Ken glanced at Daisuke, realizing his koi was about to lose control soon.

Sure enough, before Ken could do or say anything, the flickering light exploded and sharp pieces of broken jagged glass rained down on them. None hit the two younger teenagers, though, as a forcefield, tinted yellow, flashed around them, successfully disintegrating any of the glass that landed even three inches above them. The strangers were protected as well, though, for none of the glass seemed to hit them, even if the younger teens could not see any forcefields around them.

As Ken, embraced by Daisuke, who continued to glare at the strangers as his hair began to crackle with electricity, surveyed the strangers, he realized that the glass were actually being thrown off from them.

_One of them is Telekinetic_, he realized, eyes widening slightly. He knew this would make sense, as it would explain how the picture on the wall had smashed to pieces without even being touched.

When glass ceased to rain down on them, Daisuke let down the forcefield and stood up to face the older teens, pulling Ken up along with him. Glare still in place, he formed a large ball of crackling yellow and blue electricity in one hand while the other clutched around Ken's waist protectively.

"Who. Are. You?" he hissed through gritted teeth, self-control quickly slipping.

The pale-haired teen before them remained indifferent to Daisuke's obvious threat, while the brunette, Ken noticed, glanced the pale-haired teen for a moment, doubt flashing in her eyes. A moment later, though, she turned back to them with a glare that almost matched Daisuke's.

A small smirk formed on her face. "Do you want to fight, Thor?" she said mockingly, twirling her spear above her as she moved herself to stand in a neutral stance.

Daisuke growled in answer and was about to throw his energy ball at her until Ken suddenly grabbed his wrist, not at all affected by the few crackles of electricity that licked at his pale hand.

"Don't, Dai," he whispered. "We don't know what they can do."

Daisuke stared back at him determinedly. "We don't. But we can't just let them bust in here and order us around."

"But Dai-"

"Relax, Ken. It'll be alright."

Ken stared back at him helplessly and Daisuke gave him a reassuring grin before turning to face the girl. Releasing his hold around the purple-haired genius's waist, he took a step closer to the brunette and held the energy ball higher by his side.

"Let's see what you can do, then," smirked the girl, pointing her spear at him.

Daisuke smirked back, throwing the energy ball at her with surprising speed. Apparently, the girl did not expect him to be that fast, either, for surprise was clearly etched on her face for a moment and she just barely managed to duck and roll away before the large ball of disintegration hit her.

Daisuke wasted no time in creating a thunder sword in his hands and immediately charged at her. She blocked his attack and pushed him back with her spear, retaliating in kind. As she swung the long rosewood to slice him in half, the mahogany-haired teen held his sword to his side, blocking her. He staggered back a little at the force of impact between their weapons and recovered his balance before sending a small wave of energy balls in her way.

The girl jumped back and dodged in a series of acrobatic moves mastered only by endless practice, and Daisuke couldn't help but gape for a moment. The girl noticed his open-mouthed stare (hard not to, honestly) and smirked.

"Like my moves?" she teased, swinging her spear in a wide arc above her head.

Daisuke raised his sword to block the blow and pushed her away, swinging back at her to slice through her with equal force.

"Not really," he replied, sending a blow to her side.

The girl jumped back, though his thunder sword singed the tip of her coat-like shirt.

"I was just surprise how much of the monkeys at the downtown zoo you reminded me of," he continued, spinning round to send another blow.

The girl growled and blocked his attack. "Why you!"

Pushing him back, she sliced at him with amazing speed and agility, her moves suddenly taking more coordinated actions.

Daisuke was surprised by her sudden change of attitude, yes, but he wasn't about to let her beat him. So, parrying all her attacks to the best he could, he sent energy balls in her direction, dodging and ducking her many attacks at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ken stood where Daisuke had left him, watching worriedly as his koi jumped around the small space, staying subconsciously away from where Ken was standing in order to not get him involved. The purple-haired genius was afraid of what the girl was capable of, as she hadn't yet attacked with any kind of power based on any element, so it was likely she wanted to surprise them.

Although, the fact that there was nothing of her based element present in the room could've been a logical explanation, as well as the fact that she could have been a Norm, merely a minion who worked for the other stranger who had come. Ken, though, was too worried to think of these possibilities as he watched Daisuke barely dodging a blow that could have decapitated him.

Scowling, he suddenly felt a wave of cold wash over his side and he quickly turned. The pale-haired teen was still standing at the doorway, his emotionless gaze fixed upon the younger teen, who shuddered at the dark pools of obsidian on him.

"He will get hurt," said the older teen quietly.

Ken scowled.

"If you do not come with us," continued the pale-haired teen.

Ken's scowl deepened. "What do you want?" he asked breathlessly.

"For you to come."

"Come where?"

"…"

Ken shook his head when silence, except for Daisuke and the girl, answered his question.

"I won't agree to anything if I know nothing," he said firmly.

The older teen stared back at him impassively. "Then someone will get hurt, Aerean, and I doubt you would allow Thor to be that someone."

Ken frowned. "Why do you call us that?"

The teen stared back indifferently. "That is who you are. You must come with us now."

Ken shook his head again. "Like I said, I'm not agreeing to anything if I don't know anything."

A shadow passed over the pale-skinned teen and he turned to where the girl and Daisuke were currently locked in a sword-to-spear cross.

"Gaia," he called quietly, though the girl could hear him clearly and turned from Daisuke to look at him questioningly.

"Finish this," he said.

The girl frowned confusedly. "Sir?"

"Finish this," repeated the pale-haired teen.

The girl, Gaia, as her companion called her, nodded once in understanding before turning back to Daisuke. Ken watched with wide eyes as she pushed him back with sudden brutality. Daisuke stumbled backwards and had barely enough time to recover his balance before he was suddenly pulled down by an invisible force. Yelping in surprise, he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, his thunder sword still clutched in one hand.

"Daisuke!" yelled Ken, making to move to him, but something grabbed at his wrist and he turned to see a thin silver string wound around his wrist, the end held firmly in the pale-haired teen's hand.

Scowling at him, he turned to look back at Daisuke, who struggled to stand back up. His efforts were futile, though, and the girl raised her sword above her head to strike down at him.

"No!" yelled Ken, pulling at the string around his wrist.

"Come with us, Aerean," said the pale-haired teen beside him. "Come with us, and he'll not get hurt."

Ken shook his head and stared through tear-blurred eyes at Daisuke, who continued to struggle.

"No," he said stubbornly. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

Suddenly, a breeze blew within the room, dancing around its occupants, playing with Ken's hair as white electricity crackled around his form. Ken was apparently unaware of this, though, as he continued to look at his koi. The girl had stopped her beheading of Daisuke in mid-strike and was now staring at Ken with wide, fearful eyes. Daisuke, finding the invisible hold on him weakening, pushed himself up onto his feet and glanced at Ken.

He was surprised to see his purple-haired koi as he was, hair dancing in the cold strong breeze that almost seemed like a gale and white electricity of power playing around his petite form. But Daisuke did not hesitate to punch the girl in front of him in the side, knowing that she wouldn't have been distracted for long.

The girl 'oomfed' and fell back, staggering as she clutched her side. Looking up, she glared at him and Daisuke glared back. Ken, realizing his koi was no longer in any immediate danger, turned to glare at the pale-haired teen beside him. Said teen merely stared back at him indifferently, and this irked the purple-haired genius a little.

More crackles of white electricity danced around him and Ken pulled his wrist back, cutting the thin string as the electricity around him glowed. The pale-haired teen continued staring at him emotionlessly, but a moment later, a look Ken could not identify passed over his pale face.

"Gaia!" he suddenly shouted, causing Ken to wince at the tone of his voice.

Now he knew why the guy talked so quietly…

This irrelevant thought made Ken sweatdrop slightly and Daisuke, having paused his attacks when the girl had, raised a brow and stared at him oddly. Ken did not notice the strange look he was being given though, and continued to stare at the pale-haired teen, still sweatdropping slightly.

"Let's go," said the older boy, and the girl looked at him questioningly.

"Sir?"

"Carus is coming," was all he said and the girl nodded.

Shooting Daisuke a hate-filled look, she straightened from her stance and moved swiftly to the other older teen's side. Just as she reached him, a shadow appeared in one corner of the room, the one near Ken and the pale-haired teen, and said pale-haired teen glanced at it before grabbing hold of Gaia's wrist. The girl looked thoroughly perplexed by this, but did not protest.

Then, in a flash of bright silver, they disappeared. Ken frowned and turned his attention to the shadow forming in the corner while Daisuke stared open-mouthed at where the two strangers had been standing only moments before.

"What the hell?" he muttered after a moment, shaking his head as his thunder sword dispersed into the air. Sighing slightly, he walked over to Ken, who he noticed was still crackling with power. Frowning, he was about to tell his koi to relax until something fell to the floor in the corner Ken was so intently staring at, groaning.

His frown disappeared and his eyebrows turned up in a questioning manner and Ken glanced at him and shrugged in reply before turning back his gaze to the dark pile in front of them.

The dark pile groaned again before something pushed it off, revealing a small, petite, almost feminine boy a year or so younger than them with pale, pale skin and short ebony-black hair.

"Ugh," groaned the boy, rubbing his head. "Damn, gotta tell Koushiro to be more careful with Teleporting," he muttered sullenly, seeming to not notice that Ken and Daisuke were staring at from less than three feet away.

The electricity around Ken simmered away and he raised a brow, coughing pointedly. "Ahem."

This seemed to catch the boy's attention and pale ice-blue eyes snapped up to look at them from a small narrow face. The azure orbs widened in surprise and the boy stood up, grinning sheepishly at them.

"Eh, gomen ne," apologized the boy, bowing slightly at them. "Didn't see you there."

Daisuke animefell while Ken sweatdropped again.

"Riiiight," said the purple-haired genius, staring at him amusedly. "So, who are you?"

The boy, Ken noticed, was clad in an attire that the purple-haired teen knew would make an old lady faint if she saw a boy as young as him in.

The ebonette was wearing a collared, sleeveless shirt that hugged close to his thin torso and tight, equally black shorts that reached only halfway down his small thighs, leaving very little to the imagination. Three white belts, all the same shape and size, were looped around his narrow waist and his arms were wrapped with strips of white cloth that looked almost like fresh bandages from the wrist to below his elbows. A black leather string hung around his narrow neck, a small strange-shaped object of dark sapphire hanging off of it and there was some sort of one-eared-headphone-thingey set firmly in his right ear. A large-collared, sleeveless black coat with flares in front and behind that reached around his ankles was worn unbound over his bare attire, not exactly to keep him warm.

All in all, he looked like an overly-under-aged stripper.

Currently the boy was smiling brightly at Ken and Daisuke, who merely stared back blankly.

"Well?" said Ken after a moment of staring and smiling (on the boy's part).

"Well what?" asked the boy, tilting his head in confusion, smile disappearing.

Ken almost rolled his eyes, but managed to keep that in check. "Well, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Understanding dawned on the younger boy. "Oh. Oh, my name's Allan!" beamed the ebonette. "Allan Thristan. I'm here to bring you two to HQ."

"HQ?" blurted Daisuke. "HQ for what?"

The ebonette, Allan, grinned. "HQ for Magicans, what else? It's in Arcana, the heart of Magica, so we're gonna have to hurry if we're going to get there on time."

"Nani?" exclaimed Daisuke. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about? We aren't going anywhere!"

Allan's grin vanished and he frowned. "Of course you are. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. Didn't Kai tell you?"

Daisuke was about to yell something at the ebonette when Ken stopped him, asking instead something else.

"You know Kai?"

Allan frowned in confusion. "Of course I do! What do you mea--" The ebonette stopped in mid-sentence and he suddenly slapped his forehead. "Oh, damn! Kai must've been off schedule!" he muttered to himself.

Ken raised a brow. Off schedule…?

"Kuso!" muttered the boy, grabbing at his hair as he began to pace the corner he was still in. "Kuso, kuso, kuso! What am I supposed to do now? It's way past midnight, the portal's gonna close soon, and I've got two clueless Elemental Magicans with me!" Allan stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling, glaring. "I am so gonna kill you, Kai!" he shouted, causing Ken and Daisuke to sweatdrop.

"Baka Kai," muttered Allan one more time before turning back to face Ken and Daisuke. "All right. See here, I'm not very good at explaining things, so I'll just make this short and quick and if you don't understand, just ask, and I'll try to answer. If you still don't understand, then we'll go kill Kai for some explaining, 'kay?"

Ken and Daisuke glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. Allan smiled. "Good. Okay, anyway, you guys are in danger of being attacked by the corrupted Darkness, so I'm here to bring you guys to Arcana to keep you safe. Kai was sent here after the first Eclipse to inform you of your status when you were ready, but apparently, he thought you weren't ready yet, which is a big dent in the schedule. Anyway, because you don't know anything, I'm stuck here with you guys until the next Eclipse, which won't be long, really, but will still be a pain in the ass. You understand?"

Daisuke frowned in answer while Ken nodded slowly. "So, you're saying Kai is… one of you, or something?" asked the purple-haired genius.

Allan nodded. "He's an agent for Magnus Arcane, the Council of Magica."

Ken nodded slowly as he absorbed the information. "Okay… So, what's this Eclipse you mentioned?"

"The Eclipse happens once every month, during a New Moon or anywhere between that and a Full Moon, but never on a Full Moon. When an Eclipse happens, a certain ritual is done, one that supposedly cleanses your soul and brings you more in tune with nature. It's said to bring you closer to the gods, too, and for some of you guys, it also strengthens your powers, even if you don't do the ritual."

Again, Ken nodded. "All right. And what about Magica? What's that?"

Allan smiled. "Not what, Ichijouji-san. _Where_. Magica is where the Magican community lives, or at least, most of it. It's in another dimension, not so very different from this dimension, really. Its existence is sustained by a magical artifact known as the Magnus Vondr, created by the Ten legendary Magicans millions of years ago."

"And this Council you speak of?" asked Ken.

"Magica is not ruled by a king, or queen, or even a president. Instead, every fifty years or so, votes are made to choose experienced and wise Magicans to be on the Council of Magic, Magnus Arcane. The Council have total power in every decision made, unless the Magican community protests."

Ken nodded silently. "So… what you're saying is Kai is actually an agent of some sort sent here to observe us or something?"

"Exactly," answered Allan, nodding.

"Wait!" Daisuke, who had stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, blurted suddenly. "That's so… movie-ish."

Allan giggled. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Daisuke frowned before sighing. "I'm getting a headache."

Ken smiled at him. "You should stop thinking so much, then."

Daisuke glared at him. "Meanie."

Ken shrugged as Allan giggled even more. "So, what're going to do now?" asked the purple-haired genius.

Allan stopped giggling and sighed. "Honestly, I just wanna go to sleep. It's way past my bedtime. But we can't rest here, it's too dangerous. So, we'll have to go find Kai."

Ken looked at the ebonette before remembering something. "Thristan-san?"

Allan made a face. "Don't call me that, Ichijouji-san, I'm not that old. Anyway, what is it?"

Ken smiled a little in amusement. "Alright, then, Allan, please don't call me that, either. I'm still fourteen. But, anyway, when you said the corrupted Darkness wanted us, do you by any chance mean someone with pale blond hair and a girl with pink hair?"

Allan's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, how'd you know Phoebus and Gaia?"

Ken smiled wryly and gestured behind him. "Well, as you can see, they decided to drop by to redecorate my house."

Allan's jaw dropped to the floor when he noticed the damage behind Ken and Daisuke. "Kuso," he cursed quietly after a moment, walking past the two older teens to look around better. "Gennai mentioned something about Asmode being desperate, but I didn't know he meant this," he muttered to himself.

Ken frowned, catching the new names. "Gennai? Who's that?"

Allan glanced at him and paused in his surveying of the ruined living room. "Gennai-san is the Head of Kai and my fraction of agents under the service of Magnus Arcane. He's a weird guy, but no one doubts his abilities. And before you ask, Asmode is the mad man leading the corrupted Darkness. Gennai-san mentioned to the Council about a month before Kai left that Asmode has become desperate to gain more power. Something about the Light Awakening. That's the main reason Kai was sent in the first place."

Ken nodded in understanding while Daisuke remained silent, both watching the younger boy moving around the mess in the room. Allan seemed almost entranced as he traced broken pieces of glass and vases, touching burn marks from Daisuke's energy balls with a tenderness a mother would possess while touching her child.

"Well, Ken-san, do you want me to repair the damages?" asked the ebonette suddenly.

Ken, having fallen into a daze while watching with amazement and fascination at the way Allan had touched all the broken pieces of furniture, shook his head and blinked to clear the dazed feeling away.

"Uhh… What? Oh, if possible, of course," answered the purple-haired genius.

Allan smiled and clapped his hands together in front of him, whispering something Ken and Daisuke could not quite catch. His clasped hands began to glow white and soon, all the broken and damaged objects in the room began glowing as well. Before their very eyes, pieces of glowing glass pieced themselves together, burn marks disappeared and splinters of wood from the coffee table and door glued back together. The door itself was lifted and placed properly into its place in the doorway and after the glow subsided, everything was as good as new.

Daisuke gaped. "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Allan shrugged, grinning. "Just a little trick I learned with Ether."

Ken raised a brow. "You're a Conjuror, then?"

Allan shook his head. "Nope."

"Then how--?" began Ken, but Allan cut him off.

"We should get going," interrupted the ebonette, smiling. "Like I said before, It's already past midnight and I doubt it'll be very easy to find Kai."

Ken frowned, feeling suspicious at the ebonette's sudden evasiveness, but shrugged and nodded in agreement. "You're right. We should go," he said. "But what about my parents? I doubt we'll be here tomorrow and if they find me missing…"

"Don't worry about your parents," said Allan. "Gennai-san has already arranged some sort of explaining thingey, so they'll understand."

Ken's eyes widened. "You mean they'll know?"

Allan smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ken. It won't be bad. Honestly, your powers come from your family, you know, so they probably won't be surprised if they found out you were a Conjuror."

Ken relaxed a little at that, but only a little. Daisuke noticed this and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"It's okay, Ken-chan," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

Ken nodded uncertainly at him and sighed. "We should go now, ne?"

Daisuke smiled at him, then let him go and turned to look at Allan. "Well, I guess the first place we should look for Kai is his house."

Allan smiled. "Let's go, then."

_Tbc…_

Reference:

Thor: in Norse mythology, Thor is the son of Odin, head of the Norse gods, and is the God of Thunder. His weapon is a short-handled hammer called Mjolnir and he possessed a belt to boost his strength and a pair of gloves to hold the hammer with.

Aerean: derived from the Greek word Aer, meaning Air.

Gaia: in Greek myths, Gaia was the Goddess of the Earth, mother of the Titans and consort of Uranus, Lord of the Sky (really, though, Gaia is just the Earth and Uranus, the Sky… So when ya think about it, it kinda doesn't make sense as to how they… ya know… (blushes and grins sheepishly) I guess it's just me, though… XD).

Phoebus: derived from the Greek god Apollo, God of the Sun, the Arts and Medicine. Apollo had a twin sister named Artemis, who swore to uphold her virginity in an act against Men. When Artemis inadvertently fell in love with a mortal hunter, Apollo grew jealous and killed the man by setting his own blood hounds against him (talk about incestuous obsessions… O.o). When Artemis found out about his death, she asked their father, Zeus, to turn his soul into a constellation, which you can see if you stare at the sky in the countryside (though I have to look it up to remember what it's called… XD). The Oracle of Delphi was one of his followers, as Apollo was also the God of Prophecies.

Carus: derived from the Latin word carus, meaning beloved.

Loen: Uhh… Right, I'm sorry. There. I said it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, okay? I've just been having… troubles lately, so it took a while to get this up. Anyway, due to some unfortunate events, I am no longer in Singapore, therefore Azzie is no longer my beta reader and DarthHavoc has agreed to be my new beta reader, so you'd better appreciate it or I'll stop writing this story altogether… Okay, okay, just kidding. Anyways, I really am sorry. I hope you haven't all abandoned Anomalies. And I hope this satisfies you for a while, 'cause it'll take a while to get chapter nine up as well. Anyway, please R&R.


	9. And So Begins The Weirdness

Loen: (reads a book titled 'How to apologize for something incredibly stupid without getting yourself killed For Dummies' silently in front of the laptop)

Azreal: (stares at the ceiling from where he's lying on the bed with a bored expression) Ne, Loen, can't you do something else? Like, _update_

Loen: (doesn't even bother to look up at him) I am, Az.

Azreal: (looks up at Loen) You are, what?

Loen: (sighs irritably) I am updating.

Azreal: (throws a ball at Loen's head) Doesn't look like it.

Loen: (pops a vein as a large bump forms on the back of head) Well, who cares if it looks like it or not?! Leave me alone!

Azreal: (sighs boredly) But I'm bored.

Loen: (continues reading book) Hn.

Azreal: That's my line.

Loen: Hn.

Azreal: (sighs) You're so boring when you don't get mad…

Loen: Hn.

Azreal: … which is a shame since I'd help you get out of playing Molly's dolly for dress-up if you weren't.

Loen: Hn.

…

…

…

Loen: Wait-- WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (shouts at Azreal while throwing away the book)

Azreal: (looks up at Loen with the same bored expression) I said, I'd help you out of being Molly's dolly for dress-up if you weren't so boring.

Loen: (hyperventilates) I KNOW THAT! I MEANT, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR COUSIN DOING HERE??!!

Azreal: (looks at Loen with a surprised face) Don't you know? Molly's coming over because her mother's having some stupid meeting out of town.

Loen: T.T Why didn't you tell me _before_ I snuck here…?

Azreal: (shrugs) Didn't think you'd be this boring.

Loen: (deflates onto the floor like a popped balloon)

Azreal: Ne, I'm not cleaning you up.

Loen: (doesn't answer out of shock)

Azreal: (pokes Loen's side with a toe) Sheesh, at last sleep on the bed or something.

Loen: (still in shock)

Azreal: (rolls eyes) Idiot. Molly will still dress you up, you know.

Loen: (finally snaps out of shock and quickly jumps to feet, running towards the window) I'm leaving!!

Azreal: (easily grabs Loen's shirt and pulls) No, you're not. I'm not letting her dress _me_ up. And you'll probably blame me again if you break your arm again.

Loen: (falls onto Azreal's lap) But I don't wanna be a princess again! (makes sad, puppy-dog eyes up at Azreal)

Azreal: ­­… She made you wear her dress…?

Loen: … Yea…

Azreal: … Did she take a picture?

Loen: … Yea…

Azreal: … You know you're doomed now, don't you?

Loen: … T.T But… You can help me!!!!!

Azreal: (pushes Loen's face away) Nope. She's crazy. If I try, she'll dress _me_ up, too.

Loen: (pauses in whining when an image of Azreal in a fluffy pink dress enters mind) …

Azreal: … ¬.¬ What's wrong with you now?

Loen: … You look fat in a dress, Azzie. I think you look better in a sailor suit!

Azreal: (sweatdrops) Loen… I think _you_ look crazy and stupid no matter _what_ you're in.

Loen: (blinks) Huh?

Suddenly, the door slams open and a crazy-looking thirteen-year-old girl with blonde pigtails and a blue dress stomps in with a maniacal grin, holding up a large fluffy and lacy pink dress in one hand and a bag overloading with makeup in another.

Strange girl: (squeals as she points at Loen, who is still sitting in Azreal's lap) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!!!! I knew you guys were dating!

Loen: (stares at her blankly) … Huh…?

Azreal: (pushes Loen off his lap and lays back on the bed) You wish, pest.

Strange girl: (glares at Azreal) Hmph. I know you guys are! And you probably bully him, too! (grabs a blur Loen in a suffocating hug) Poor, sweet, innocent Loen! I'm so proud of you, standing my cousin all the time! I really don't know how you do it!

Loen: (dumbly blinks) Uhh… Molly… I think you're getting the wrong idea…

Molly: (shuts Loen up by hugging tighter) Oh, you don't have to be ashamed, Loen! There's nothing wrong with being gay!

Loen: (chokes at the tight embrace and looks at Azreal pleadingly)

Azreal: (shrugs uncaringly)

Loen: (sweatdrops)

Molly: (obliviously continuing in her suffocating hug)

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: As Allan, Ken and Daisuke leave in search of Kai, they run into Takato, who bears disturbing news. Meanwhile, something extremely wrong is happening at the Orphanage and Kai still isn't telling them who he really is.

Warning: Yaoi. Yuri. Get it? Oh, and there's a bit much cussing by Daisuke, mainly because of stress, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, 'cause if I did, Kouji wouldn't be wearing anything at all and Takuya would be obsessed with him.

Extra: Ne, ne, ne! Don't you guys just get so irritated when you don't know a Japanese word or phrase used in the chapter until after you've read everything? Well, if you don't, then tough luck, because I do! So, taking into consideration how others would feel if they didn't know the meanings while reading the chapter and having to painstakingly wait until the end of said chapter, I decided to put the glossary in at the top of the chapter so you can get a heads up! Aren't I so nice…? XD… Lolz…

Glossary:

Yamete kudasai: please stop it

Hontou ni: really; truly

Mochiron: of course

Urusei: slang for 'shut up'

Teme: roughly means bastard (usually used in place of 'anata', which means 'you', and is then seen as 'you bastard', or it can be added to the end of the name of the, ahem, bastard concerned)

Betsuni: in this context, it means 'nothing' (literally, it means 'nothing in particular')

Chapter IX: And So Begins The Weirdness…

/Twelve a.m.\

(Outside Ken's Apartment, a Road Somewhere in Odaiba)

When the three teens left the building, they had expected the streets to be empty. They had expected the lights to be dimmed to save electricity. Heck, they even expected the stray dog sticking its nose in a nearby dumpster, scavenging for food. What they didn't expect, however, was a full moon hanging high above in the starless night sky.

Now, this, under normal circumstances wouldn't have been unusual at all. But under normal circumstances, said full moon isn't red. Neither does it give out an unearthly glow. So, as the three stood gaping stupidly at the moon, you couldn't really blame them.

You could blame them for doing it in the middle of the road, though; honestly, were they trying to kill themselves or something?

Ahem. Right. At any rate, as Ken and Daisuke continued staring, Allan started to fidget with a small black device he had procured from his coat pocket. While he fidgeted, and the other two stared, three dark figures from the end of the street they stood in began making their way towards them.

"Ken! Daisuke!" shouted one of the dark figures, snapping Ken and Daisuke out of their trance and causing Allan to fall into a defensive stance in front of them abruptly.

The moving figures stopped a few feet before Allan in surprise, and Ken caught sight of familiar warm brown eyes.

"Takato!" he exclaimed. Allan glanced at him and Ken gestured for him to relax. "They're friends. And Magicans, too. Takato is Daisuke's cousin," explained Ken quickly as Takato ran past Allan to smother the purple-haired genius in a bear hug.

Ken awkwardly patted his back until he noticed that the teen was sobbing against his shoulder. Worriedly, he pulled the teen back a little to look into his tear-stained eyes. "Takato, what's wrong?"

Takato hiccoughed a little as he stuttered an answer. "Henry… H-Henry's g-gone!"

For a moment, Ken frowned. Then the full gravity of the situation sunk in and his eyes widened in horror.

"What did you say?" demanded Daisuke, overhearing his cousin's statement.

"Henry disappeared," replied Rika grimly, coming towards them with an equally grim-looking Junpei trailing behind her.

"Yeah, I get that part, what I meant was why exactly is he gone?" snapped Daisuke.

"Well, excuse me for not getting that!" shot back Rika sarcastically. "I don't speak dork!"

"Could've fooled me," Daisuke shouted, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Rika looked outraged at that and was ready to punch the mahogany-haired teen. "Why you--!"

"Bring it, bitch!" yelled Daisuke, fist ready at his side.

"Daisuke!" shouted Ken angrily, appalled at his koi's behavior. It was a well known fact in the group that Daisuke ad Rika barely got along, but for them to be fighting like that in their current situation was way over the line.

The two ignored the genius, though, and landed punches wherever they could, grabbing and clawing viciously. Junpei tried to grab them away from each other, but only got a torn lip and a black eye for his efforts.

"Yamete kudasai!" shouted Takato suddenly from Ken's arms, and the fighting teens did so abruptly, a little surprised that Takato, who could barely bring himself to say a single word of anger no matter what the situation or to whom, had just raised his voice harshly.

Daisuke and Rika were in a pile on the ground and both had one hand on each other's wrists. Rika's hair was askew, her hair tie almost completely off, and she had several bruises forming on her cheek and lower arms. Daisuke on the other hand, had a torn lip, a broken nose and his neck was beginning to bruise as well from when Rika had strangled him a moment ago. The two now stared up at Takato, who glared at them tiredly.

"Henry's gone," whispered the brown-haired teen, a little brokenly. "Henry's gone and the moon's red and Suzie's at home, waiting for us to come back with her big brother, and all you guys can do is fight?" he said quietly, fresh tears falling down his damp cheeks. "What is _wrong_ with you?"'

The two teens on the ground looked away from him ashamedly; they knew he was right. Slowly, Rika rolled off Daisuke but stayed sitting on the ground, her back to them.

"What else can we do, then?" she asked coldly, reverting to her old self. "Tell me, what can we do about anything?"

Junpei leaned down and touched her shoulder lightly, replying to Rika's death glare at that with a sympathetic smile. Daisuke stood up and brushed himself off before facing Takato and Ken.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized, wincing when Ken glared at him. He wiped the blood trailing down his crooked nose with the sleeve of his jacket and hoped silently that his nose would heal soon. "I was out of line there. I shouldn't have snapped at Rika. I'm sorry." He gave small bow to Takato and glanced at Rika. "I'm sorry, Rika."

"… Yeah, me, too," she said quietly, after a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have called you a dork."

Ken stopped glaring at Daisuke and instead gave Takato his full attention. "Are you okay, Takato?" he asked softly, gripping the teen's shoulders comfortingly.

Takato sniffed and nodded slowly, though his eyes said clearly that he wanted to do nothing but cry in Ken's arms. Instead, he slipped out of the purple-haired genius's embrace and turned to face the others. Then he noticed someone.

"Who are you?" he asked, suddenly forgetting that he was worried sick about his AWOL koi and stared at the sight of a short pale boy with ebony hair and familiar dark blue eyes. And skimpy black clothing.

Allan, who had been watching the whole spectacle with one raised brow, realized that Takato was talking to him and quickly waved his hands in front of him nervously. "Eh, me? I'm nobody! Just a passerby! Why don't you guys keep talking, ne? I'll just sit right here all quiet-like, 'kay?" As he said so, the ebonette flopped onto the ground with a nervous grin on his face, fidgeting with the hem of his coat.

Ken and Daisuke sweatdropped at that while Takato cocked his head to the side confusedly and Junpei raised a brow and Rika stared suspiciously.

"Anou, guys, that's Allan," explained Ken wryly, gesturing to the ebonette. "He's… a friend of Kai."

"A friend of Kai?" echoed Junpei. "Then what's he doing with you two?"

Ken and Daisuke glanced at each other before looking at Allan. Allan's eyes popped when he realized what the two wanted him to do and furiously shook his head. Ken frowned at him and Daisuke scowled, so Allan miserably slumped his shoulders in accepted defeat.

"Meanies," muttered the ebonette sourly. He sighed and then stood up, face grim and serious. Looking at each of them, he softly said, "My name is Allan Thristan. You guys are Magicans, so what I have to tell you should be taken seriously. And please; don't interrupt." He glanced at Junpei pointedly when the teen had opened his mouth to say something and Junpei closed it, blushing slightly in embarrassment as he nodded.

Looking over them again, Allan took a deep breath… and coughed. Softly at first, but then it got more violent as he bent over, one arm over his stomach as his other hand flew up to cover his mouth. Ken, a little alarmed at the rate the ebonette was going, went to his side and patted his back softly, unsure of what he could do to help. The others were uneasy as well, but, except for Daisuke and Takato, were wary of the younger teen. Allan hacked for a full minute, before his coughs finally subsided and he breathed heavily on the ground.

Ken pulled his hand from his mouth gently and gasped when he found blood on it. Grabbing the bloodied hand, he glared at Allan. "What is this?" he demanded.

Allan snatched his hand back and wiped the blood on the dark road. "It's nothing," he mumbled, rubbing his chest with his other hand.

"Nothing?" Takato echoed disbelievingly, looking over Ken's shoulder as he leaned his hands on his knees to look closer at Allan's paling skin. "People don't call coughing up blood nothing, you know," he said, looking a little worried as well.

Allan glared at him and Ken both. "I said it's nothing, okay?" he snapped, standing up, surprising the older teens, including Daisuke and the others. "We have to get out of here and get to Kai's house," continued Allan, a little gentler this time. "Something bad's going to happen and I don't want to see anybody else losing somebody they care about, okay?" He glanced at Ken pointedly as he said the last part and the purple-haired genius instinctively reached out for his koi's hand.

Daisuke caught on immediately, and grabbed the other teen's searching hand, gripping it reassuringly. Ken looked up at him and smiled softly, and Daisuke pulled him up to his feet, pulling him close in a tight hug. Takato sadly looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. Allan touched his shoulder gently.

"We'll get him back," he whispered with conviction, turning the brown-haired teen to look into his eyes. "I promise; we'll bring him back."

Takato looked back hopefully. "Hontou ni?" he said quietly, grabbing onto thin strings of hope that he could see slipping away from him.

Allan smiled. "Mochiron," he replied, assuredly. "Just trust me."

Takato managed a small wavering smile. Allan, satisfied with that, turned to look at Rika and Junpei.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

Junpei shrugged. "What do you want me to say? Do you really think I'd turn my back on my friends, especially now when they need me most?"

Allan grinned. "What can you do?"

"Tinker with electronics," he said. "It might not sound like much, but I can do some pretty mean stuff with a mobile phone alone."

Allan nodded thoughtfully. "A Mechamod, then," he mused. "You're right, you'll probably be handy in certain situations." With that, he turned to Rika.

The auburn-haired girl ignored him for a moment. "Whatever is happening here… Even if I don't come, I'll still be involved, right?" she asked quietly.

Allan nodded, sure that she could sense the action, if not see it.

"… I'll come with you, but I'm not taking orders from a kid, especially not you," she announced, standing up and brushing herself off.

Allan grinned. "I'd be surprised if you did, Shadowmancer," he said, half-joking.

Rika looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "You know what I am. But what are you?" she said challengingly.

Ken noticed from beside Daisuke that, not for the first time, the ebonette avoided answering the question.

"Ah, well, that's not very important," said the ebonette, waving his hands in front of him nervously. "Anyway, now that everything's settled, how 'bout we get going?" With that, the short teen shot off down the road, almost disappearing from sight until Ken shouted after him.

"That's the wrong way, Allan!" said the purple-haired genius loudly.

In a second, the ebonette shot backwards and stopped in front of them. Turning around, he grinned sheepishly and started walking quickly down the opposite side of the street.

"I knew that!" he shouted over his shoulder unconvincingly.

Takato and Daisuke laughed at that as Ken made a face. Junpei sweatdropped while Rika crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"_That_ is the guy who's supposed to _help_ us?" she muttered before taking off after Allan, who was rapidly becoming a small dot in the horizon.

"Well, he's no worse than Takuya," commented Daisuke, grabbing Ken and following suit. Ken managed to grab onto Takato's arm as he was being dragged off. "I can't say you're very wrong," he agreed wryly.

Takato giggled. "Takuya would probably be worse, actually," he joked.

Junpei watched them for a moment before shaking his head, a small smile on his face. "You guys are unbelievable," he stated with finality, and got into line, laughing a little along with Takato.

None of them noticed the glowing red eyes that followed them from the dark shadows of a nearby alley. Or the sharp, glinting claws that went along with it.

---+---

/Twelve fifteen a.m.\

(Kouji's Room)

Takuya was sitting on the edge of Kouji's bed and staring at the sleeping boy (again) with a strange half-dreamy, half-focused expression on his handsome tan face when Kai suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the large window in the small white room.

"Look," was all the ebonette said when Takuya glared at him, pointing towards the night sky.

Takuya, a little sourly, looked up and his eyes widened.

"That… is not normal," he said finally, raising one brow.

Kai grunted and released his arm. "That, is only one the things that happens if Lucifer were to be taken by the Dark," he said grimly.

Takuya scowled. "Yea, yea. Lucifer this, Lucifer that. He has a name, you know."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Technically, his name _is_ Lucifer," he said. "Kouji is only his human name; his given name. His true name, as you very well know, is Lucifer."

Takuya shrugged and went back to his place on Kouji's bed, where the ebony-haired beauty lay, undisturbed.

"Yea, but don't you think we should at least let him decide what we can call him before we just go around shouting Lucifer?" said Takuya wryly. "And anyway, how do you know about him? You still haven't told us anything."

Kai was silent and Takuya could sense him stiffening from where he stood near the window. For a moment, the brunette thought that the Phantom would clam up again, but instead, he heard Kai let out a long sigh.

"I know," said the ebonette quietly. "I know I haven't explained yet, and I'm sorry, but I'll explain when the time comes. For now, we need to make sure Luc- I mean, Kouji, is safe. You understand that, don't you, Takuya?"

Takuya turned to look at him and Kai stared back with his dark eyes. "You want him safe, too," stated the ebonette calmly. "You're Filrenes, after all. You're souls are linked. Without Fire, there is no Light. Just as Fire has no purpose without Light's existence."

Takuya didn't say anything, but somewhere deep down, he could feel something stir within him. It was the same warm, powerful feeling he'd felt when he'd conjured that phoenix in Kouji's subconscious. At any other place, in any other time, Takuya wouldn't have been able to that. In fact, he could barely control his powers enough to fiddle with anything more than a small ball of fire. But now…

He couldn't explain it, even to himself. Whatever it was, though, he had a feeling it had something to do with Light and Kouji. Or the other way around; he didn't really get that either, honestly…

"Ne, ne, Takuya-niichan!" shouted Tommy from the other side of the steel door of the room suddenly, and Takuya jumped a foot in the air before falling onto the ground on his rump.

"Itte, itte," he whined loudly, rubbing his bottom while Kai snickered from next to the window.

Tommy came in with Izumi not a second later and both stared at Takuya.

"Do I _want_ to know?" asked Izumi, looking from the snickering Kai to Takuya on the floor.

"He'll just complain more about it if you knew," replied Kai, smirking.

"Urusei, baka-teme!" snapped Takuya, standing up, butt still sore.

Tommy laughed and Takuya smiled a little; at least one of them was enjoying themselves just for the sake of it, unlike _some_ people (he glared at Kai at this thought).

"Riiight," said Izumi, sweatdropping at the death glare Takuya was sending Kai's way. "Anyway, Kin-san and I have finished the preparations, but we won't be able to leave until it's exactly three a.m.," she informed them.

Takuya nodded. "Well then, that leaves us with," he glanced at the digital clock on Kouji's dresser, "about two and a quarter of an hour to kill." Then he slumped. "How are we gonna kill it?"

Izumi sweatdropped again, this time at his tone. "You make it sound like we're gonna kill mice or something," she muttered, staring at him with beady eyes. "Or some_one_," she added under her breath.

Takuya raised a brow at her, clearly asking where she'd gotten _that_ idea from while Kai just shrugged as though killing mice and men was something that he did everyday (Loen: And for all they knew, he probably did… -.-;). Tommy seemed to be the only one in the room who didn't hear her and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know, I know!" he exclaimed, waving his hands up in the air. Everyone looked at him and Takuya smiled and gestured for him to continue. "Let's play hide and seek!"

…

…

…

"Nani?" said Tommy confusedly when the three teens stared at him with beady eyes.

Takuya was the first to recover from their shared stupor and quickly tried to reassure the younger boy.

"Betsuni, betsuni," said Takuya, grinning, giving the seven-year-old a thumbs up. "Okay, let's play that."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Izumi, crossing her arms. "It's eleven p.m.! You can't go around hiding in this place! Who knows what might happen to you!"

"Oh, that's okay!" piped Tommy up happily. "Kou-chan and I used to play hide and seek at night all the time and nothing bad ever happened! The trick is to limit the places where you can hide, just enough so that you can always find the hider in the end!"

There was more silence and staring before Izumi finally sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, fine," she said, smiling wearily. "Let's play hide and seek then. So, who will be the seeker?"

Almost instinctively, everyone looked at Kai, who raised a brow in response.

"I never agreed to play," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, but all the more reason why you should be the seeker!" Takuya said triumphantly. The idiot thought that it was a great revenge for the ebonette laughing at him…

"…," Kai said nothing but then sighed and closed his eyes. "You have until thirty seconds to hide; no more, no less."

"Chotto matte!" shouted Takuya. "We haven't decided where we can hide yet!"

Kai opened one eye. "That's your problem," he said easily and closed his eyes again. "Twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

"Teme," muttered Takuya, then turned to Tommy. "Where do you and Kouji usually use?"

Tommy grinned. "The courtyard! Kouji loves to look at the moon! I do, too!"

Takuya grinned back and grabbed the little boy, lifting him up and placing him on his back, with Tommy's legs on either side of his neck.

"Then off we go to the courtyard!" he yelled, pointing in front of him like he was sending off an army.

Izumi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka' and walked ahead of them, leaving the room almost soundlessly. Takuya stuck a tongue out in her direction and Tommy giggled loudly.

Behind them, Kai pointedly counted off twenty loudly, and Takuya quickly left after Izumi, running as fast as he could. Tommy giggled even louder as he grabbed onto Takuya's goggled-hat with one hand while holding onto his own large hat with another.

Takuya was laughing madly as well, and paused for a moment to stick out his tongue again when they passed by Izumi in the corridor. Izumi's response was to kick his shin, but Takuya was already off seconds later, still laughing madly.

It didn't take long for them to reach the glass doors that led to the courtyard, where Takuya stopped, put down Tommy and started to look over the doors, hand on his chin as he tried to figure how to get it open. It was almost comical (Loen: Scratch that; it IS comical… XD) the way he bent over here and there, and stretching to look at the top and Tommy giggled before pressing something on a panel on the left door's side. The doors beeped and slid sideways, silent and swift.

Takuya whistled appreciatively and high-fived Tommy.

"It's not that hard," said the younger boy, blushing a little in excitement. "The doors here change passwords in the morning and at night. When Kouji and I wanted to use the courtyard, Kin-san gave us the password for the doors, so we didn't have to keep going to her every time we wanted to play."

"Good thinking," said Takuya, grinning.

Then he grabbed Tommy's hand and they both ran off into the courtyard. For a moment, Tommy stopped and stared at the eerie scene; eerie because instead of the usual, calming silver glow that enveloped the gardens there, everything was instead bathed in a bloody red shine. The seven-year-old gripped Takuya's arm tightly with both hands and hid a little behind him.

"Hey, come on now," said Takuya soothingly. "It's okay. The moon's just a little different today, that's all. There's nothing to be scared of."

Tommy whimpered a little before tugging at Takuya shirt. "It's- it's not… Not just t-that," he stuttered quietly. Then pointed towards the small forest at the edge of the courtyard.

Takuya looked and scowled grimly. When he'd come in this morning, the trees had been beautiful; green and large and sheltering small critters from the sun. Now, it seemed as though it had been pulled out from a witch's backyard in some twisted fairytale. The trees that had been so against him this afternoon now just looked plain mean. Their branches were gnarled and knobby, with tiny sharp twigs at the edge that looked almost like claws. The leaves were all blackened too, and in the red moon's shine, they seemed almost like they were bleeding from the dark damp impressions visible on certain areas.

Tommy whimpered again and Takuya quickly turned and hugged the boy tightly, keeping the scene from his sight. He patted the boy's back soothingly.

"Shh," he said, hoping it sounded more reassuring than it felt. "It's okay, it's okay." Takuya pulled the boy back a little to look into his eyes. "Look, Tommy, I want you to do something for me, okay?" Tommy nodded slightly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Good. Now, I want you to go inside and tell Izumi about this. Tell her to tell Kai and then I want you to stay with Kouji in his room, got it? I need to look around here for a while."

Tommy nodded again and turned to do as he was told but paused for a moment. He turned a little hesitantly and looked at Takuya worriedly.

"It's the bad guys again, right? They're doing this?" he asked quietly, and Takuya nodded grimly. Tommy nodded in understanding. "Takuya-niichan… You're Kou-chan's friend, right?" Again, the brunette nodded, but this time, he smiled softly at the younger boy. "Then promise. Promise me you'll come back safe, okay?" said Tommy quietly, then he shouted a little fearfully, "You have to come back safe because Kou-chan needs his friends!"

For a moment, Takuya was stunned at the sudden outburst, but then he gave the little boy a wide grin and his signature thumbs-up.

"I'm the good guy, Tommy!" he said, still grinning. "Of course I'll come back."

Assured, Tommy nodded and turned around, running back towards the glass doors, still wide open. Takuya watched him until he was sure the little boy was safe. When Tommy's small back disappeared into the darkness of the building, Takuya finally turned around, looking over the forest grimly. He hadn't wanted Tommy to know, but he had sensed a strong evil aura from within the forest. And aura that was growing stronger and coming closer to the building in which Kouji was at by the second.

Hands fisting by his sides, Takuya made his way quickly towards the edge of the forest. When he was but a foot away from an exceptionally large and gnarly and knobby and scary and freaky tree with a large black circle in the middle of its trunk, he stopped and watched wearily as its branches began to shake and shiver. For a moment, Takuya thought it was going to come to live and grab him or something.

Instead, something else fell out of the trees upper branches, something Takuya had failed to spot, yelling as it crashed right onto Takuya and both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

_Tbc…_

Reference:

Mechamod: A Lightning-based class of Magicans with the ability to fuse with technology and control electric currents running through wires and such. They are not exceptionally rare, but are very useful in certain situations.

Shadowmancer: A Shadow-based class of Magicans with the ability to manipulate small amounts of Shadow magic. Like all Shadow-based classes, they also have the capability to create a doppelganger of themselves. Though extremely similar and almost equal in power with a Phantom, they are not considered a fifth-level user.

Phantom: Fifth-level Shadow-based class Magicans with the ability to manipulate large amounts of Shadow Magic. They are extremely talented Teleporters and are capable of creating several copies of themselves at one time. Though it is not well-known, they are also ideal candidates for casting a Will-Away spell (the spell in which a Magican uses the true name of another Magican to control them), since their Element, Shadow, has no opposite and therefore are capable of enveloping the Element of another Magican without much trouble.

Loen: (miserably sits on the floor in a pink, fluffy and lacy dress while Molly squeals and takes pictures) God! Haven't you gotten enough, already??!!

Molly: (pauses in her picture-taking and sends Loen a scary stare) Ne… Do you want me to post these on the internet…?

Loen: O.o… No…

Molly: (grins happily) Good! Now, be quiet, and make sure you look happy!

Loen: (slumps and mutters under breath) How am I supposed to look happy in this? You're meaner than Azreal, Molly…

Molly: I heard that!

Loen: (winces and smiles in a horribly obviously painful way) Heard what?

Molly: That's better!

Loen: (sighs dejectedly)

Azreal: (stares at them with a bored expression on his face as he eats a plate of spaghetti) Hey, Molly, don't you think he needs more lipstick? He wiped it away on the dress.

Loen: (glares at Azreal) SHUT UP, STUPID BASTARD! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANWAY!!

Azreal: (shrugs) I'm just saying.

Molly: (ignoring Loen's outburst) Oooh… Ne, Azzie, you're right! (whips out a stick of red lipstick from her makeup bag)

Loen: O.o… Molly… Please don't…

Molly: (smiles brightly) But Loen! You need lipstick to look pretty!

Loen: (sweatdrops) I don't need to look _pretty_, Molly…

Molly: Nonsense! If you don't look pretty, Azreal's gonna run off with some slut from school!

Loen: (momentarily forgetting to be appalled at being attacked by lipstick out of shock) Molly… O.o… You shouldn't call people sluts…

Molly: (huffs) Why not? That cheerleader bitch at school alone has already slept with the whole soccer team! I don't even wanna think about how many other guys the other girls at school have slept with!

Loen: (stares at Molly disbelievingly and blushing) Molly! You shouldn't even know, let alone _think_ about it!

Molly: (stares at Loen suspiciously) Ne, didn't _you_ know? Everyone knows that everyone at school have slept with _at least_ one person! And only the guys who haven't done it don't know about it! Which basically means no one!

Loen: X.x Molly………

Molly: Wait… Don't tell me… (squeals loudly) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk! Loen is a VIRGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Loen: (turns red and passes out on the floor)

Azreal: ¬.¬ Ne, Molly. I think you killed him.

Molly: (pokes Loen) Meh, no I didn't. He's just unconscious.

Azreal: Well, I'm not cleaning up after him. Make sure he doesn't drool on the carpet.

Molly: (shrugs) Okay. (grabs Loen's arms and drags him onto the bed)

Azreal: ¬.¬ What are you doing…?

Molly: Well, you said make sure he doesn't drool on the carpet. So, now he can't do that.

Azreal: (sweatdrops) But now he'll drool on _my bed_

Molly: (smiles cheerfully and winks at Azreal) Oh, don't worry! Anyone who sees the stain'll won't think twice about it.

Azreal: (throws the plate of spaghetti he'd been eating at Molly, who dodges it by running out of the room, laughing maniacally) Stupid bitch…

Loen: (stirs and wakes up groggily) Ne… Azzie… I had the weirdest, scariest and disgusting-est dream ever…

Azreal: (raises a brow) Disgusting-est isn't a word, baka. And does this dream by any chance involve my cousin dressing you up and taking pictures of you in a ridiculous get-up and you finding out that no one at school is a virgin anymore and Molly finding out that you _are_?

Loen: (goes into shock mode)

Azreal: I'll take that as a yes. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but that wasn't a dream, _princess_.

Loen: (still in shock mode)

Azreal: (sighs boredly) I don't know why I hang out with you, Loen.

Loen: (still not snapping out of shock mode)

Azreal: (sweatdrops) Ne, Loen…? (pokes at Loen, who falls onto the bed unmoving with eyes still wide open) Well… Whaddaya know? He learnt to sleep with his eyes open! (pokes at Loen again) ¬.¬ Stupid idiot. Now he's gonna drool all over my bed… (suddenly looks up at readers) What are you still doing here? … You'd probably be reading another Takouji fic by now if you hadn't stuck around… Stupid.


	10. Fury

Loen: Ne, ne! I've done some editing in past chapters and I noticed that I haven't explained Japanese words I used, so I'M VERY SORRY!!! And I also noticed that I kept changing Rika's name from Riku, to Ruki and such! So, just to clear things up, I'm using the dubbed version of her name, which is Rika. I'm really sorry for the errors!!! Stupid Azzie didn't tell me about them! (glares)

Azreal: (doesn't care)

Loen: (sweatdrops) Well, that's bastard for you…

Azreal: (throws a thick book at Loen's head) Shut up. At least I'm not a _virgin_

Loen: (blush) SHUT UP YOURSEFL! My virginity isn't something you should discuss, bakayarou!

…

…

…

Loen: … O.o… Wait… You're… Not… A… Virgin…?

Azreal: (shrugs) My virginity isn't something you should discuss. (sticks out tongue) Bakayarou.

Loen: … ¬.¬… You're so unoriginal…

Azreal: (takes out a picture of Loen in a pink fluffy and lacy dress) Do you want this on the internet?

Loen: … T.T Why do you still have that?! (wails and tries to grab the picture)

Azreal: (holds Loen off with a hand to the forehead) I have copies, stupid.

Loen: (stops struggling and falls to the floor) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Azzie!! How could you!

Azreal: (shrugs uncaringly) How could I not?

Loen: (sweatdrops) … You're so mean…

Azreal: (smirk) I know. And now, you have to be nice to me, or the whole school and the whole world will find out about this.

Loen: (sits in a corner with a rain cloud on head while tracing circles on the floor with index finger) So mean…………………

Azreal: (laughs maniacally) I know!

Title: Anomalies

Author: Loen Nireth

Summary: Takuya sees things. Then he fights things. And some people get hurt because of things. And… Allan knows Kin-san! And vice versa! Just how do they know each other, hmmm?? Oh, and a lot of hinting of Rikumi!

Warning: Yaoi. Yuri. Get it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, 'cause if I did, Kouji wouldn't be wearing anything at all and Takuya would be obsessed with him.

Glossary:

Takuya desu: in this context, Takuya is replying by saying 'it's Takuya', though if you translated it literally, it means 'I'm Takuya'

Chapter X: Fury

/Twelve thirty a.m.\

(Edge of the Forest at the Edge of the Courtyard)

Takuya groaned loudly, as did whatever it was that had landed on top of him. For a moment, he rubbed his head and sourly noted how many times he'd fallen, bumped into, or been hit by things that day and cursed his luck. Or lack thereof. Then, he suddenly realized that whatever it was that had fallen on him had fallen from the weird, freaky and mutated tree he'd been staring at and the brunette quickly pushed whatever or whoever it was on top of him and rolled away himself.

"Gah!" yelled the something/someone as it rolled in the opposite direction and hit the tree it'd fallen out of and Takuya stood up and backed away to get a good look of it.

Takuya saw that it was a someone with brown hair, a blue sweatshirt and-

"Takato?!" he shouted disbelievingly.

"Ngh…" was all the other boy could say from where he lay next to the tree.

Takuya sweatdropped and quickly ran to his side and knelt beside him. "Takato, I am sooo sorry! Are you okay?"

"T.T… Tak-Takuya…?" groaned the smaller brunette. "Is that you…? Oh please tell me it's you!"

Takuya sweatdropped even more and nervously chuckled, hoping that the other teen's dimwittedness was just temporary and wasn't the Firedancer's fault at all (Loen: Yea, right, of course it's his fault; his dimwittedness is contagious! He's infected Takato…). "Anou, hai, Takato. Takuya desu," said Takuya, cradling the smaller teen's head in his lap.

"Urgh," grunted Takato, opening his eyes slowly and wincing as he stared up at Takuya. "Yokatta," he muttered, then pushed himself up with his elbows, half-sitting, half-leaning against Takuya. "I was worried because we'd been separated," he continued, more to himself. "He should've warned us that we'd fall like ten feet from the sky…"

Takuya stared as his cousin ranted off, and sweatdropped again. Maybe he could just hit Takato again and the teen would forget seeing him so Henry wouldn't know and kill Takuya for causing Takato's brain damage… But with his luck, it probably wouldn't work. Damn…

"Oh, right!" shouted Takato suddenly and Takuya jumped a little as he was startled out of his diabolical plans to erase Takato's memory. "Takuya, we're at the orphanage, right?"

"Uhh, yeah," confirmed Takuya, eyeing his cousin who was trying to stand up straight. "Why? And how did you get here? No, wait, don't answer that. I don't think I wanna know."

Takato finally managed to stand up, but was about to fall again, so Takuya stood and allowed the other teen to lean against him.

"No time for that," said Takato distractedly. "We need to look for Rika and Junpei and Ken and Daisuke and Allan."

Takuya frowned. "What? That crazy lady is here? Man, now I have to deal with her _and_ Izumi!" whined Takuya, not really fully comprehending the situation.

Takato was used to that and quickly bonked the brunette on the head. "Pay attention, baka!" he barked, suddenly no longer woozy from his fall. "Help me find them! We have to hurry! Who knows where they might've landed!"

Takuya rubbed his head and pouted. "Sheesh, alright already! You don't have to hit me!"

Takato ignored his grumbling and pushed off Takuya, looking instead into the forest beyond them. He placed a hand against the tree he'd fallen from and stared behind it, gulping a little as darkness stretched as far as the eye could see in the warped forest.

"Wait, who's Allan?" wondered Takuya behind the smaller brunette, finally catching up to everything Takato had said.

"Allan is a friend of Kai," answered Takato, not even bothering to turn around and squinting as he tried to see through the darkness in front of him. "He's a Magican, too, and he was the one who Teleported us here." He added beneath his breath, "Though I wouldn't have gone a long with it if I'd known I'd be falling from a tree that looks like it's been through a nuclear plant and back."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Takato whirled around and saw a small pale skinned and ebony haired boy in skimpy clothing, with Ken, Daisuke, Junpei and Rika trailing behind, coming out of the forest a little ways away from where he and Takuya stood. The small group looked a little shaken (Ken had black leaves in his hair and Daisuke was trying to get them out while trying to kick off a branch that had somehow managed to stick itself to his snicker while Junpei was fighting off a thick vine that had winded around his arm and Rika… Well, Rika didn't seem too out-of-sorts, really, the lucky girl), but otherwise fine.

Takato grinned happily to see them safe, but Takuya stared at them as though they were aliens. In fact, he was certain they were aliens. Especially seeing those weird leaf-like hair strands on the Ken look-alike's hair. And that creepy tentacle growing out of the Junpei clone's arm. And who the hell was the other kid anyway? He was barely wearing anything! Takuya's brain said that it was probably the alien behind the look-alikes and clones and Takuya shivered. Slowly, the brunette inched away from them while Takato was busy fussing over them.

"Psst," hissed Takuya at his cousin. "Get away from them, Takato! They'll kidnap you and clone you, too!"

Takato paused in pulling a leaf from Ken's hair and sweatdropped as he turned to Takuya, who was staring at them with wide eyes and was still slowly inching away. "What are you talking about, baka? Come here and help me!"

Takuya frowned. They'd brainwashed Takato…

"Ne, I don't like being called an alien, Firedancer, even if you are the Lord of Flames," said the alien wryly from where he stood, watching Takuya creeping away with an amused expression on his face. "And I don't like being accused of brainwashing people either."

Takuya froze. The alien was reading his mind…

Said alien burst out laughing. "It's true I'm reading your mind, but I assure you, I'm no alien!" he said, making his way towards the brunette.

Takuya attempted to run away, but the alien was fast and caught his arm before he could get away. The alien pulled him forward and pressed a palm against his forehead and for a moment, Takuya felt woozy. He stumbled forward into the alien's arms and groaned.

"Gahh… My head!"

"Yea, my cleansing has that effect on people," said the alien, grinning and Takuya straightened, a little too quickly so that he fell back on his bottom on the ground.

"Uhh… Who the hell are you?" grunted Takuya, squinting up at the boy in front of him while rubbing his sore rump. Honestly, was it just him or did somebody have something against him today…?

The boy smiled and offered him a hand. "Allan Thristan, at your service!" he quipped happily.

Takuya accepted the hand and was surprised when the boy, who was a lot smaller than him, pulled him up easily with one hand.

"Allan? Hey, Takato mentioned you just now," mumbled Takuya, rubbing his forehead, headache coming on.

Allan held out a small white pill towards Takuya. "Did he? That's nice. Take this. It's good for you. And don't worry; I'm not a drug dealer. We'd never have gotten here if I was on drugs; those things block the part of your brain that helps channel your powers and keep you from losing control."

Takuya took the pill and swallowed it quickly, not even noticing the bitter taste. True to Allan's words, Takuya felt immediately better.

"Hey, that thing really worked," he said, surprised. "What was it?"

"Dehydrated ambrosia," answered Allan. "It clears your head and releases your aura so that it can flow better. It makes it easier for your enemies to track you that way, so we only use it when absolutely necessary."

Takuya nodded, even thought he didn't really get that very well.

"Anou… What happened back there?" he asked sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught thinking they were aliens.

Allan laughed it off. "It's alright, Firedancer. It wasn't your fault," said the ebonette. "It was the effect of the forest. Technically, we're supposed to be in another dimension, but whoever cast this spell couldn't bring the orphanage behind you with it. Therefore, we're in between right now. You being an Elemental, this affects you more than most who are used to it," explained Allan.

Again, Takuya nodded. Again, he only got a teeny, weeny bit about that. He was about to ask Allan about how he knew Kai when an ear-splitting shriek assaulted their ears. Everyone had their hands over their ears, faces scrunched up from the pain of having their eardrums explode. When the sound faded, Allan was the first to recover.

"Everyone, take cover!" he yelled, pushing Takuya, who was closest to him, down onto the ground, then gestured towards the others behind them. One by one, each of them fell to the ground, and just as the last of them fell, another shriek sounded, this time accompanied by a harsh gale that tore over them. Allan was the only one standing, and though the gale tore the edges of his coat, he was protected by a translucent dome in front of him that shone a bluish color. When the gale passed, Allan dropped the forcefield and grabbed his coat, groaning as he looked at the tattered hem.

"Sora is so gonna kill me now!" he huffed, grumbling.

Takuya jumped to his feet. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, looking around for… Well, _something_

Allan didn't have a chance to answer because a small whimper of pain came from behind the two. They both turned to see Takato cradling his arm in his chest, blood flowing freely from a small but deep cut on his forearm. Allan cursed under his breath as Takuya ran over to his cousin. Ken was already next to the smaller brunette and was handing him a small handkerchief, telling him to keep it on the wound.

"It'll hurt, but you have to put pressure on the cut to keep it from bleeding too much," said Ken, pressing the handkerchief against the wound gently but firmly.

Takato bit back a cry of pain but pressed a hand over Ken's, doing as the genius instructed. Ken smiled encouragingly at him when Daisuke shouted, "What the hell is _that_ thing?!"

Everyone turned in his direction and saw what he was referring to. In the sky, a few feet away from them, was a human-like figure with large leathery bat wings and a tattered hooded black cloak and sharp silver claws on what appeared to be its hands.

"Everyone, don't look at it!" shouted Allan, running in front of them and standing directly in front of the thing. "Just get out of here and run! Find cover! I'll hold it off!"

Takuya scowled. "What? Leave you to fight it alone? No way!"

Allan whirled on him. "I will not let you stay and endanger yourselves further, Filrenes, regardless of how you feel about that! Your cousin needs a Healer; the wound is a magical wound and it's poisoned! I can't do anything about it, so just back off!"

Takuya stubbornly stood his ground. "I'm staying and you can't do anything about it! Junpei is enough to carry Takato back to block C and the doors are still open. The others can cover him while he goes! Face it Allan, this thing is obviously strong! You won't last alone. You need me and you know it!"

Allan looked taken aback for a moment, glancing at the others. They all seemed to agree with the brunette and the ebonette huffed, turning back to face the thing in front of them.

"Fine," he conceded, voice barely audible. "But I will not allow any of you to die. Understood?"

Takuya nodded grimly in reply and looked over towards Ken. "Go. The doors aren't that far off, and they're pretty much obvious. Get in, find Izumi and tell her to heal Takato. She'll take care of it easy enough. And don't look back."

Ken nodded and the others helped carry Takato onto Junpei's back. They all then started off at hasty pace towards the direction Takuya had pointed out to them but Takuya noticed Rika hanging back.

"… If you die, I'll kill you, you hear me, goggle boy?" she said calmly, staring at him.

Takuya grinned. "Roger that, Ma'am!"

Rika 'hn'ed and turned to run after the others. Takuya then turned around and stood next to Allan.

"So, any idea what that thing is?" he said conversationally, watching as the figure began to circle in the air in front of them.

"It's called a Fury," replied Allan, eyes following every move the thing made. "It's one of three familiars of a Magican called Hades. It can rip you to pieces if it comes face to face with- no, scratch that, it can tear you to pieces even from a distance of five meters, so watch out. And as you know, if it hits you, you'll be poisoned. Right now, there's only one of them, but it's calling to its sisters even as we speak."

The ebonette turned a little to look at Takuya. "My powers are pretty much useless against them, but Fire can burn anything," he said quietly. "But even so, like I said before; I will not allow you to die, so nothing heroic out of you, got it? If things get sour, I want you to swear you'll go with the others. Understand?"

Takuya glanced at the ebonette's grim face and grinned despite the anxious feeling he had in his gut. "Hey, who said I was a hero, anyway?"

Allan sighed wryly and nodded. "Just don't contribute to the worries I have already, okay?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" saluted Takuya.

Just then, another shriek came from beside them, followed by another. Turning, they saw two other figures, identical to the one already there in front of them, rising from the warped forest and flying towards them.

"Well, here goes," muttered Allan, and Takuya stared in awe as the boy held his hands together in front of him and dark light began to glow from them. Allan pulled one hand away from the other, and was now holding a long sword in said hand.

Said long sword had two different-colored sides on its blade; one the shiny metallic silver of steel and the other a slightly translucent dark blue that looked more like sapphire than a blade. Its hilt was the same color as the sapphire, with intricate designs on its bottom. Small sapphire thorns seemed to be protruding from the hilt and Takuya wondered how your were supposed to hold it if there were potentially painful needles.

Allan seemed to read his mind again and grinned an almost Takuya-ish grin. "Only the true possessor of a sword like this can wield it without getting hurt," he explained, hoisting the sword on one shoulder. "The process of creating this kind of spell was actually an accident. But a useful accident. You have a sword like this too, probably, but you'll need more training to summon it. At any rate, I think the Furies are getting tired of waiting."

As if on cue, the three Furies in the sky shrieked in unison and dove towards them. Allan stood in front of Takuya and blocked their claws with his sword, but the third Fury flew back and focused its attention on Takuya. The brunette reflexively held a hand out in front of him as it approached and a wall of red flames, surrounded by smaller blue sparks, erupted in front of him. The Fury shrieked in surprise and anger as it veered to a stop.

This close to it, Takuya could now see a little of its face, though it was distorted by the flames before him. At first, the brunette had thought that the small black lump under the hood was a burnt shrunken head that the thing had been eating, but then eventually realized that the shrunken head _was_ its head and balked a little at that. Wrinkles upon wrinkles of wrinkles littered the thing's small, blackened face and its blood red eyes were sunk so deep into their sockets that Takuya could barely see them.

Gagging, Takuya noticed only at the last minute that the thing was no longer in front of him and was in fact flying round the wall of flames. Luckily, Takuya was fast when it came to moving and he dodged the claw aimed at his throat easy enough. The thing shrieked out in anger and lashed out again, but Takuya jumped back and threw his hand in front of him. A large ball of burning blue flames flew out of his palm and latched itself onto the Fury, engulfing it so fast, the thing might as well have been made of dry leaves.

The Fury let out shattering screams of pain as it fell to the ground and Takuya turned away quickly to see how Allan was doing.

Takuya didn't know what Allan's powers were, but he was right about them being useless against the Furies since the boy was definitely getting his butt kicked. One Fury was locked in a claw-to-sword battle with him while the other was slashing relentlessly against the bluish forcefield behind him, weakening it until cracks began to from on its solid surface.

Takuya was about to help him out when he saw Kai running towards them. Takuya was about to ask him what took him so long when the grim look on the blonde's face cut his remark off sharply.

"Stay back," was all Kai said to him as he passed the brunette, not even pausing in his run.

Takuya did as he was told and watched as Kai summoned a long black spear with beautiful white designs on its handle and a sharp, black, near-transparent blade at the top in a similar way that Allan had summoned his sword while he ran.

"Phanterus, a little help here would be nice!" shouted Allan, glancing Kai's way even as he parried a slash to his face from the Fury in front of him.

Takuya watched as Kai stopped behind Allan and noticed that the blonde gave the small boy a slight bow before he turned his attention to the Fury attacking Allan's forcefield. The Phantom was a second too late; the forcefield shattered under the Fury's endless attacks and said Fury shrieked triumphantly and slashed at Allan. The small teen had no time to block the attack and yelled in pain as claw met with skin, tearing the leather of his coat and shirt and into his skin as if they were butter. Allan dropped his sword and fell to his knees, arms hugged around his shoulders in an instinctive move to cover the three bleeding claw marks on his back.

"Allan!" yelled Takuya, running forward, but he was stopped by a wall of shadows in front of him.

He scowled but stayed put, trusting Kai to know what he was doing. Silently, he watched as Kai destroyed the Fury that had attacked Allan in one slash of his lance. The other Fury was trapped in place by a giant shadowy hand that protruded from the ground and Kai made short work of it as well.

When it was over, the wall in front of him disappeared and Takuya quickly ran over to where Kai was now kneeling next to Allan.

"Allan, are you all right?" he shouted, staring in horror when he saw the bleeding scratches on the ebonette's back.

Allan stood up and winced. Kai dispelled his lance and held the ebonette's side, pulling Allan against him. Allan didn't reply to Takuya's question. Or rather, he couldn't, because he started to cough violently, face contorted in pain. He had one hand over his mouth as he coughed, but Kai pulled it away and shoved something into Allan's mouth. Allan gagged but swallowed whatever it was and eventually stopped coughing. Kai was about to wipe his hand on his shirt when Takuya noticed something and grabbed it.

Blood was spattered on his palm but Takuya was pretty sure it wasn't his own.

"You're sick," he stated calmly, looking at Allan who was gasping for breath.

Kai pulled his hand away from Takuya and shook his head. "Not now, Kanbara," he said warningly. "Carus needs help. We'll talk after."

Takuya said nothing, but took a step back to allow them to walk ahead. Kai did so, supporting Allan on his side.

"But we _will_ talk," said Takuya after them.

"We will," Allan confirmed weakly from beside Kai, looking over his shoulder to smile wanly at the brunette. "Just not now."

Takuya accepted that and nodded, following after them.

---+---

/Twelve fifty-five a.m.\

(Evil Doors of Doom of Block C)

They had just reached the doors to the block when Allan suddenly gasped loudly and fell forward, bringing Kai down with him. Takuya ran to them and helped support Allan back to his feet on his other side, but the small ebonette shook his head.

"No, don't," he panted, pushing off Takuya. "The poison's (pant)… the poison's stronger if it's directly… transmitted from a Fury's claws to (urgh) a person… If you get close enough (cough) to me, you'll be infected too."

Takuya frowned. "But doesn't that mean Kai might--?"

"My safety isn't important," interrupted Kai tonelessly as he held Allan up again. "Yours and Carus's are."

"How so?" argued Takuya stubbornly. "It doesn't matter whose safety is at stake; Allan needs help, and I can help, so I will." With that, he gently but firmly grabbed Allan's arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

Allan allowed him to do so, sighing dejectedly. "You never (cough) give up, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

Takuya grinned and Kai muttered, "He's more stubborn than Sora when it comes to arguing with _you_."

"Yeah, but Sora wouldn't (pant) bother to (cough) argue and just go ahead (gasp) and do whatever he wants," corrected Allan, smiling.

Kai 'hn'ed and agreement and Takuya pouted. "Hey! That's not fair! I have no idea who the hell you guys are talking about!" he said indignantly as they began to move again.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you wouldn't _want_ to know."

Allan laughed between coughs. "I bet Sora would (pant) love to meet you, though."

Just then, Izumi, followed by Rika and Daisuke, came running towards them from the end of the hall they stood in.

"Takuya, you baka, what happened? _Again_?" she shouted angrily, a murderous look on her face.

Allan and Takuya both sweatdropped and stared at her approaching form with beady eyes while Kai didn't seem all that concerned that a crazy, maniacal girl was seemingly furious at his friend.

"What is she blaming me for?" muttered Takuya, a little apprehensively.

"She looks scary," commented Allan quietly, still staring at Izumi.

When the blonde reached them, she stopped and panted for breath before glaring at Takuya.

"First you wanted to play hide and seek, and then I find Tommy running like he just saw a ghost, and_ then_ I find your cousin with a wound on his arm made by a _poisoned_ magical object and Daisuke here tells me some crap about a freakishly large bird that had giant claws!" she yelled in one breath. "Who the _hell_ did you piss off _now_?!"

Daisuke indignantly yelled, "Hey!" behind her while Rika placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but Izumi ignored them both and continued glaring at Takuya.

Takuya, who had been shrinking away from her, suddenly felt very small indeed. Luckily, Allan apparently felt sorry for him and answered for him.

"Umm, miss," he said meekly, trying to keep from coughing. "Pardon me, but Takuya didn't do anything wrong, really. And Takato was just unfortunate to be in the line of fire. And from what I hear, you are capable of healing him, are you not?"

Izumi looked at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. "Well, yea, I can, and I already did, but…," she paused and raised a brow, "Who are you?"

Allan smiled wanly. "I've been getting that a lot lately," he said wryly. "My name is--"

"Not important at the moment," interrupted Kai. "Izumi, he's badly injured. You can't heal him, but you know first aid, don't you?"

Allan weakly glared at Kai for cutting in, but didn't have the strength to argue. Izumi scowled and her eyes widened suddenly when she noticed that the small ebonette was indeed bleeding profusely from his back.

Immediately, her much more gentle side kicked in and she pushed Takuya away (totally and purposely disregarding his own well-being since she had decided that everything was his fault) and supported Allan herself.

"What happened?" she asked quickly, glancing at Kai. "How bad is it and what do you mean I can't heal him?"

"They're three deep incisions that are poisoned and infectious and he's already lost a lot of blood by now," answered Kai swiftly and clearly, as though he'd been noting others' injuries his whole life. "They were created through physical magical means, so your magic is useless; the only way to heal them magically is if they were cleansed by a Priestess or by the inflictor themselves."

Izumi nodded as she digested the information and started to lead Allan down the hall, dragging Kai along with her. Takuya, feeling a little left out, called out to them as they departed.

"Hey, what are _we_ gonna do?" he yelled, gesturing at Daisuke and Rika.

Izumi threw an irritated look over her shoulder and yelled back, "I don't know! Go back to Kouji's room, maybe! Tommy needs to know you're safe!"

Allan, whose ear was right next to Izumi's mouth at the moment, winced. "Uhh, please don't do that," he groaned.

Izumi sweatdropped sheepishly. "Eh, gomen ne!" she apologized.

Takuya shook his head at the exchange and sighed. "Fine, we'll go back, then," he muttered, then looked over at Daisuke and Rika. "You guys coming?" he said, already walking down another hallway.

Daisuke followed without a word and Rika paused for a moment. Takuya stopped, too, when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"… You guys go on, I'm going with them," she said after a moment, then ran after Izumi, Kai, and Allan's disappearing backs.

Takuya nodded and he and Daisuke continued on their way. When Daisuke chuckled next to him, he glanced at the other teen questioningly.

"Nothing," replied Daisuke, shrugging. "It's just… Rika's pretty obvious, isn't she?"

Takuya raised a brow. "Obvious? About what?"

Daisuke gave him a 'are you dense' look. "Well, duh! Do you really think she's going with them for moral support?"

Takuya cocked his head to one side as he walked and frowned. "Well, no, I can't imagine her doing that," he said after a moment, shuddering when an image of Rika in a cheerleading outfit entered his mind unbidden.

Daisuke nudged him in the ribs. "Exactly! So, why _else_ do you think she'd go?"

Takuya gave him a nasty look and rubbed his side where Daisuke had poked. "I dunno! Maybe she wants to learn first aid?"

Daisuke gave a 'are you really this dense' look and waved his hands exasperatedly. "Oh, come _on__Think_, Takuya! Who will be there when Izumi patches Allan up?"

"Well, Kai, I guess," said Takuya. "Probably Kin-san, too. Oh, and Allan, of course."

"Yea, yea, _they_ will be there," said Daisuke, a little irritably. "But who _else_ will be there?"

Takuya's face scrunched up as he tried to think, but Daisuke bonked his head impatiently.

"Izumi, you dunce!" he said loudly, rolling his eyes. "_Izumi_ will be there!"

Takuya rubbed his head. "Hey, that hurt!" he said angrily, then scowled. "So? What if Izumi is there?"

Once more, Daisuke sent him a look. This one meant 'you can't possibly be that dense'. "Takuyaaaa! Don't you get it? Who was the one who managed to become Rika's first friend ever? Who was the one who managed to convince her that she doesn't have to hate everybody? Who was the one who always believed in her, even when she lost control of her powers and almost killed her own cat?"

"You mean Takato?" said Takuya skeptically. "Hey, wait! When did she lose control of her powers?!"

Daisuke bonked him again. "Takato was her _second_ friend, baka, and Rika isn't straight!" he practically yelled into Takuya's ear. "I was talking about Izumi! And you wouldn't know that she had lost her powers, since she didn't tell anybody and the only reason I know is because I was with Izumi when she was dropping off Rika's homework since she was sick that day!"

Takuya shirked away from him. "Okay, okay! You don't have to yell!" he said defensively.

Daisuke huffed. "Sheesh, you are so stupid sometimes, Takuya!"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from somebody who, not too long ago, asked me what _zero times zero_ is!" retorted Takuya, a little offended that _Daisuke_ was calling _him_ an idiot.

"Hey! I was half-asleep at the time! And it's not my fault the damn book had zeroes printed to look like eight," said Daisuke indignantly. "And that's beside the point! The point is, Rika has obviously fallen six feet down in love with Izumi!"

Takuya stopped and stared at Daisuke. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked wryly.

Daisuke shrugged. "If I'd known you were that dense, I would have."

Takuya nodded, accepting the reason since it was logical, really. Daisuke walked on ahead and Takuya was about to follow when Daisuke's exact words sunk in.

"Hey!" he yelled, running towards his cousin. "I am _not_ dense!"

Daisuke didn't even bother to look back as he moved to the side to dodged Takuya, who crashed head first into the steel door that had apparently appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"I beg to differ," said Daisuke, watching as Takuya groaned in pain and dropped to the ground like a leaf in autumn. Then he stopped and looked up and down the door. "Well, we're here," he said cheerfully, stepping over Takuya's prone form and entering the password into the panel on the side.

The door opened seconds later and he entered, whistling a tune. Ken, who had been sitting at the chair in front of the desk in the room and trying hard not to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, looked up and immediately ran into Daisuke's arms.

"Thank the gods you're all right!" he muttered as he wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly.

Daisuke hugged him back, breathing in his koi's scent. "I'm fine. Takuya, Kai and Allan had already come back by the time we got downstairs," he said quietly. "Allan wasn't in very good shape, though. Izumi and Kai had to get him patched up. Rika's with them."

Ken nodded into his shoulder and Daisuke smiled softly when he wouldn't loosen his grip around him. "Hey, you're choking me," he joked.

Ken quickly let go. "Gomen," he apologized, wiping at his eyes.

Daisuke smiled at him and grabbed his wrists gently. Ken looked up at him, his amethyst eyes glistening with tears. "I was kidding," whispered Daisuke, then he pulled the genius forward, wrapping the violet-haired teen's arms around him.

Takuya rubbed his head, grumbling, and stood up from where he still lay on the other side of the door. He was about to yell at Daisuke for, well, for anything, really, but when he saw how obviously worried Ken had been about Daisuke, he thought better of it and went into the room, smiling softly. When the couple started to mumble to each other, the brunette awkwardly tried to look at anything other than the two and suddenly noticed something. Or rather, the lack of something.

"Hey, where're Tommy and Takato?" he wondered aloud. "And Junpei?"

Ken peeked over Daisuke's shoulder. "They went to see Kin-san, just after Izumi and Rika left," he mumbled.

Takuya made an 'oh' noise before nodding and sitting down on the edge of Kouji's bed, once more basking in the ebonette's 'divine beauty' while Ken and Daisuke raised a brow at him before sharing a knowing look.

Takuya, of course, was blissfully ignorant of anything else other than his Light.

---+---

/One fifteen a.m.\

(Main Building, Horaima-sensei's Office)

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was silence when Izumi, Kai and Allan opened Kin-san's office door as Kin-san suddenly stared at Allan as though he was a ghost, while the ebonette himself stared at her as though she was a Fury herself.

The silence was only broken when Kin-san abruptly pushed back her chair and strode over to them, grabbing Allan's face in her hands (despite Kai's warning glare) and inspecting every inch of it, turning it this way and that.

"I… don't believe it," she whispered, after what seemed like an eternity.

Allan merely stared before a soft smile formed on his face. "I guess I should've known, huh?" he muttered.

"Kei… to…," mumbled Kin-san in reply before smothering the ebonette in a suffocating hug, eliciting a squeak from Izumi, who was still holding onto Allan's arm while Kai released Allan's other arm (smart move XD).

"Yanagi-chan," whispered Allan, weakly hugging Kin-san back.

"You two know each other?" said Izumi, mouth hanging open in shock.

Kai didn't seem as shocked as Izumi, but it was obvious that he wasn't aware of that tiny little fact either.

Kin-san didn't release Allan, but the boy answered Izumi's question wryly. "Yanagi-chan is my surrogate mother."

Now, this. This was more shocking than the fact that they knew each other. No, scratch that; it was more shocking than anything that had happened that day. So, poor, poor Izumi could do nothing but faint while Kai, being the cool bastard that he was, merely raised a brow.

"Ne, Yanagi-chan… Maybe we should put Izumi-san on the couch before she gets a concussion," suggested Allan, sweatdropping.

Kin-san didn't reply. She only hugged him tighter, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I thought… I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, voice wavering.

Allan's eyes softened. "Yanagi-chan…," he said quietly.

Kin-san closed her eyes tight before letting him go. She was wiping away the tears on her face and straightening her lab coat when she noticed red smudges on her sleeves and here eyes widened.

"Ne, about that…," began Allan nervously when he saw her widening eyes.

Kai cut in. "He hurt his back, Kin-san," said the blonde grimly. "He needs medical help. _Mundane_ medical help."

Kin-san's eyes narrowed and she glared at Allan, who shrunk beneath her gaze. "The only time you ever see me seems to be when you're in trouble, Keito," she scolded him, shooing him towards the couch in her office.

Allan made a face but didn't argue. Walking round her desk, Kin-san grabbed something in the bottom drawer of her desk. "Kai, I need you to take off his clothes," she said as she placed the white box she's produced from her drawer onto her desk. Allan squeaked when she said that, but Kin-san's glare shut him up. "How do you think we're going to dress your wounds, Keito?" she countered logically, and Allan blushed but allowed Kai to unbutton his shirt.

"Speaking of which, what Siren thought up those skimpy things for you, anyway?" demanded Kin-san, taking out a bottle of antiseptic, a large roll of gauze bandages and cotton swabs.

Allan blushed again. "Hey, Sora made this for me, you know!" he said indignantly, then squeaked when Kai's fingers brushed against his now-bare chest while the blonde unbuttoned the last of his somewhat-shirt's buttons.

Kin-san paused in her gathering of medical supplies and stared at him with beady eyes.

"I think that girl needs to see a therapist," she muttered, finally walking back over to them at the couch.

Allan was going to retort when Izumi groaned from where she was on the floor in front of the door. Just then, Rika came running and when she saw Izumi on the floor, she immediately helped the blonde up.

Izumi visibly turned pink slightly as she took Rika's offered hand and she turned to face Kin-san and the rest in the room to hide that fact from the redhead. When she saw Allan squirming on the couch with Kai taking off his clothes, her eyes suddenly burned and she tackled the dirty-blonde haired teen, whose eyes widened in surprise as he fell to the side on his head. Allan, too, stared with wide eyes.

"How could you take advantage of a kid like that, Kai?!" yelled Izumi, hands fisted and burning as brightly as her eyes.

Allan sweatdropped apprehensively while Kai, still on his head on the floor, stare at her with saucer-sized eyes.

"What?" he said, for once at a loss for words.

Izumi growled and Kai sweatdropped. "Ne, Izumi, you're being stupid," he said calmly when he realized what the hell was the blonde's problem.

Izumi growled again, and Kin-san, who had been laughing her head off in the background, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Izumi, Kai is right. He was just taking off Keito's shirt so I could dress his wounds," she said calmly, though she obviously wanted to burst out laughing again.

Izumi didn't seem to hear for a moment and when she did, her burning fists and eyes suddenly went out as though doused in water. Dumbly, she looked at Allan, who shrugged sheepishly. Eyes widening, Izumi turned bright red, embarrassed at her overreaction.

"Uhh… I think I'll just leave now," she said awkwardly, turning to dash out of the office.

Rika raised a brow and caught her sleeve as she passed the redhead. "Kin-san, do you need any help?" asked Rika calmly, totally uncaring that Izumi was still trying to run even though she was obviously not getting anywhere.

Kin-san smiled cheerfully. "Sure, if you're free. I need someone to hold Keito down!"

Allan, who was staring at Rika holding onto Izumi with a fascination possessed only by little children, looked at Kin-san nervously. "Anou… Yanagi-chan… What did you say…?"

Kin-san, still smiling, shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Kai is strong, but it'll take more than him to keep you down, ne?"

Allan, a bad feeling forming in the pi of his stomach, started to inch to the other end of the couch, warily keeping an eye on Kin-san. "Uhh… On second thought, my back feels a lot better now…," he lied.

Kin-san's eyes suddenly disappeared behinds her glasses as said glasses flashed dangerously. "I don't think so," she said quietly.

Allan, now positively terrified, jumped off the couch and tried to run out the door. Key word, try. Rika, still holding onto Izumi, grabbed Allan's arm with her other hand easily held him back.

"Do you want him on the couch or the floor?" she asked conversationally.

Kin-san smiled happily. "On the couch, if you please."

Allan screamed as Rika dragged him towards the couch of doom. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

_Tbc…_

Reference:

Ambrosia: for those of you who don't know and are too lazy to find out themselves, ambrosia is the mythical food of the gods in Greek legends and it was said if a mortal ate a meal of ambrosia offered by the gods, they themselves would become immortal. Ambrosia is also a brand name for certain foods and the scientific name of a genus of plantation.

Hades: according to Greek legends, Hades was the first son of the titan, Cronus/Kronos (the spelling of his name is differed according to who you ask), who swallowed all his children for fear of a prophecy he'd been told of being overthrown by them. Despite being the eldest, Zeus became the head of the Olympians in the Pantheon (the group of major gods who had more power and status, consisting of Zeus, a few of Cronus's other children and Zeus's offspring) and Hades was instead, to his utter despise, appointed the God of Death and Lord of the Underworld. Contrary to popular belief, Hades was perhaps one of the better gods among the Pantheon (he was the only one with practically no fraternizing with mortal women! XD). His bad reputation came with being the one responsible of ruling over the souls of the dead. Hades is also what the Underworld is sometimes called.

Fury/Furies: in Greek legends, Hades, God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, had three horrific creatures called the Furies dwelling in his realm. According to legend, the Furies were sisters who punished mortals for committing injustice like cheating people or whatever and it was said that their punishments were so terrifying that even Hades feared their wrath. The Furies were commonly known to hide their form beneath dark, hooded cloaks, but some claimed they had snakes for hair, burning coals for eyes, torn and burnt wings and they had claws on their fingers instead of nails. It was also said that the smell of burnt flesh and decaying corpses followed them wherever they went. The three sisters were named (from eldest to youngest) Tisiphone (tee-cee-fony), Megaera (meg-gay-ra) and Alecto (ae-lek-toe).

Azreal: (sits on a big fluffy red cushion in front of the laptop eating an apple) Oi, Loen! I want more ice cream!

Loen: (walks in with a big tub of sticky-chewy-chocolate in a French maid uniform) …… Azreal…… Why do I have to wear this…? ­­ It's degrading.

Azreal: (grabs ice cream and dips apple in) I wasn't the one who came up with the idea.

Loen: (sweatdrops at Azreal's uncaring behavior) And who did…?

Azreal: Molly.

Loen: (animefalls) I should've known… T.T

Azreal: (pokes Loen) I want a spoon.

Loen: (glares up at Azreal) Well, get one yourself you lazy oaf!

Azreal: (dangles the picture of Loen in a princess dress)

Loen: O.o…… (sighs dejectedly) I'll go get it… (gets up to leave)

Azreal: (grabs Loen's lacy skirt) …

Loen: (squeaks and glares at Azreal before sighing dejectedly again) … Master…

Azreal: (lets go off the skirt) Good little slave.

Loen: (drags self out of the room miserably)


	11. Author's Note

Loen: Until further notice, I will not be posting anything (I know, I haven't been posting lately, anyway, but this is different) and shall not be accessing my account. The reason is disclosed, but it's nothing pertaining to the law, or this site. I am truly, deeply sorry, but I'm afraid circumstances force me to do drastic things. With this note, I hope you will not be angry/disappointed. Anomalies and Awakening will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, however, be permanently discontinued. It will only be delayed for perhaps a year, or two. Once again, I apologize for this, but I truly have no choice in the matter. Thank you for your patience and cooperation.


End file.
